The Smiling's Assasin
by namber4
Summary: Dia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Namun dia mempunyai otak yang jenius yang mampu merubah dunia.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**The Smiling's Assasin**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto & High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Sci-fi...Ect.**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary : Dia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Namun dia mempunyai otak yang jenius yang mampu merubah dunia.**

 **Warning : MissTypo, Typo, Human!Naru.. Smart!Naru.. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan..Ect**

 **A/N : Ini fict pertama di fandom ini, jadi kalau ceritanya kurang berkenan atau terasa hambar. Mohon bantuanya untuk perbaikan kedepannya. Masalah pair mohon sarannya agaknya yang ngak mainstrem.**

 **"** Abc **" Perkataan biasa**

 **'** Abc **' Perkataan batin**

 **ABC Efek suara**

 **[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir**

 **'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster**

 **"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/monster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah Mansion bergaya arsitektur khas eropa. Terlihat seorang remaja berusia sekitar 17 tahun yang memiliki surai pirang sebahu, dengan kulit putih tanpa cacat, sedang duduk menghadap monitor laptopnya. Ia nampak sangat serius dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakanya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema diseluruh ruangan, terdengar jelas langkah kaki tersebut sedang menghampirinya. Pemuda tersebut melirik sekilas keasal suara tersebut seketika sebuah senyum tercetak diwajah tampannya. Hingga orang tersebut berhenti melangkah tepat dua meter dari pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya ?" tanya pemuda pirang tersebut tanpa menoleh.

"Seperti yang tuan muda inginkan. Kami sudah memastikan bahwa 'Dia' memang berada disana." jelas seseorang yang baru datang tersebut sambil menyerahkan selembar foto pada pemuda didepannya.

"Hm kalau begitu cepat atur semuanya untuk kepindahanku kesana !" Titah pemuda tersebut.

"Apa anda yakin semua ini tuan muda ?" ujar orang tersebut dengan nada khawatir.

"Hm lalu untuk apa aku mencarinya selama 5 tahun ini jika aku tidak yakin" jawab sang pemuda.

"Saya tahu hal itu. Tapi masalahnya adalah kota yang anda tuju dan lagi pula bagaimana dengan Namikaze Corp anda tau sendiri apa posisi anda kan" keukeh orang tersebut.

"Untuk masalah itu aku tau maksudmu. Maka dari itu aku akan membawa peralatanku juga. Dan jangan khawatir aku akan mengajak Iruka-nii untuk berjaga-jaga. Untuk masalah perusahaan aku akan mengontrolnya dari sana sementara yang disini kuserahkan padamu Kakashi-nii" ujar pemuda tersebut seraya tersenyum kearah Seorang bersurai putih keperakan yang berselisih 10 tahun darinya.

Sementara orang yang dipanggil Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki pemuda yang sudah dianggapa adik olehnya tersebut "Hahhh. Baiklah aku memang tidak bisa melarangmu untuk masalah seperti ini, Naruto. Tapi ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang membahayakanmu cepat beritahu aku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi kau mengertikan maksudku" ujar Kakashi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan penuturan Kakashi. Ia langsung beranjak lalu memeluk Kakashi. "Tentu, kau adalah seseorang yang sudah kuanggap keluarga jadi tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu"

"Hm jadi kapan kau berangkat ?" tanya Kakashi sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Hm mungkin secepatnya, karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya." jelas Naruto sambil melihat bulan melalui jendela mansionnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di sebuah mansion sederhana yang terdapat dipinggiran kota Kuoh. Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang merapikan penampilannya. Ia mengenakan seragm Kuoh Academy lengkap dengan sebuah kacamata bulat besar nan tebal yang bertenger manis diwajahnya. Surai pirang yang biasanya dibiarkan acak-acakan kini disisir klinis menampilkan kesan culun dan kutu buku dari pemuda tersebut.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Image-mu sebagai pemimpin muda teraukses dijepang bisa hancur Naruto" ujar seseorang bersurai coklat dengan bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya.

"Hm tidak masalah aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana sikatnya yang sekarang. Lagipula aku tidak akan menggunakan nama Namikaze Naruto. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir Iruka-nii" ujar naruto.

"Lantas kau akan memakai nama apa Naruto ?" tanya Iruka.

"Bukankah kemarin waktu kau aku suruh mengurus kepindahanku sudah kuberitahu nama yang akan aku gunakan"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Terserah kau saja Uzumaki-san" dengus Iruka.

Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi Iruka. "Hahaha jangan marah seperti itu. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu Jaa~" pamit Naruto sambil melangkah meninggalkan mansionnya. Melangkah? Yap direktur muda perusahaan nomer satu dijepang kini berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

Sebenarnya Iruka dan Kakashi sudah menyiapkan supir pribadi untuk Naruto. Tapi pada dasarnya Naruto yang kepala batu menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan ingin membaur dengan anak seusianya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal ia harus mengambil alih perusahaan hingga mengorbankan masa-masa remajanya. Lagi pala sekolahanya juga hanya dua blok dari mansionnya jadi tidak ada salahnyakan jalan kaki.

.

.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit. Naruto sampai desubuah gedung besar bernuansa eropa klasik yang lebih mirip mansion daripada sekolah. Setelah mengamati gedung tersebut ia langsung menghampiri pos penjaga gerbang gedung tersebut.

"Summimase ano ojii-san apa benar ini Kuoh Academy ?" tanya naruto pada penjaga gerbang.

"Iya betul.. Apa kau murid baru disini ?"

"Hai' bisakah ojii-san mengantarku keruang kepala sekolah ?" pinta Naruto.

"Oh baiklah ayo ikuti aku" Naruto lalu mengikuti orang tersebut menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Saat pertama mengunjakkan kaki diKuoh Academy. Hal pertama yang naruto lihat adalah suasana asri yang terkesan klasik. Yang didapat dari perpaduan antara bangunan-banguna pohon-pohon yang ditata mengikuti gaya eropa abad pertengahan.

Setelah menyusuri koridor, menaiki beberapa anak tangga, dan juga melewati beberapa belokkan. Sampailah mereka didepan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Nah kita sudah sampai ini adalah ruangannya anak muda. Kalau begitu paman pamit dulu" ujar sang penjaga gerbang seraya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hai arigato ojii-san" seru Naruto. Ia lalu menuju ruangan tersebut. Sesampainya didepan pintu ia langsung mengetok pintu tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" ujar suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Summimase saya murid baru disini" ujar Naruto.

"Ow ternyata kau sudah datang rupanya, Uzumaki-san benar" ujar sang kepala sekolah yang langsung dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar ya kupanggilkan dulu wali kelasmu" ujar kepala sekolah. Setelah menunggu hampir lima belas menit pintu ruangan diketok oleh seseorang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" ujar kepala sekolah. Tak berselang lama masuk seorang pria paruh baya mengunakan setelan jas khas pengajar. Dan tak lupa sebuah kacamata berfreme tipis melengkapi penampilannya.

"Apa ini murid barunya Kepala sekolah ?" tanya orang yang baru datang tersebut

"Ya.. Nah Uzumaki-san silahkan ikut dengan Ishimoto-sensei kekelasmu" ujar sang kepala sekolah.

"Nah perkenalkan nama saya Ishimoto Takagi kau bisa memanggilku Takagi-sensei" ujar Takagi.

"Hai' Takagi-sensei".

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kepala sekolah. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju keruangan kelas yang akan ditempati Naruto. Sesampainya didepan sebuah ruangan kelas dengan tanda kelas XII-B.

"Sekarang kau tunggu disini dulu Uzumaki-san. Kau bisa masuk setelah aku panggil nanti" ujar Takagi yang dibalas anggukkan oleh naruto.

 **Cklek**

Suasana kelas yang tadinya berisik senyap seketika saat sang sensei memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut. Dengan santai sang sensei melangkah menuju depan kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Tokyo. Jadi sensei harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik. Sekarang kau boleh masuk Uzumaki-san" setalah ucapan Takagi. Naruto masuk kedalam kelas dan seketika mata Naruto menatap horor isi kelas tersebut. Bukan karena ada hantu atau semacamnya itu terjadi karena semua murid di kelas tersebut adalah spesies yang dinamakan perempuan. Naruto dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak menayakan lebih detail tentang sekolah yang akan ia masuki pada Kakashi.

"Nah sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Uzumaki-san" perkataan Takagi suskses membuat Naruto sadar dari Lamunanya. Dengan gugup Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Pe-perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Haruto, saya pindahan dari tokyo mohon bantuan semuanya" ujar Naruto

Hening, tak ada tanggapan berarti dari semua yang ada dikelas tersebut. Takagi hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san kau boleh duduk disebelah Sirna-san. Tolong angkat tanganmu Sirna-san" Orang yang disebutkan namanya mengangkat tangan. Nampak perempuan berambut hitam panjang berparas cantik serta memakai kacamata berbentuk kotak kecil panjang.

Naruto langsung menuju tempat duduk yang dimaksudkan oleh Takagi. Ia langsung duduk disebelah perempuan tersebut lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sirna-san" ujar Naruto dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Namun bukan balasan yang naruto dapat melainkan hanya pandangan datat dari teman sebangkunya. Seketika senyum Naruto luntur lalu ia menarik lagi tangannya dengan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan yang timbul dalam dirinya.

'Ternyata kau berubah...

.

.

.

Tsu-chan'

.

.

 **TbC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : m** **aaf jika kurang mengesankan. Mohon review buat kelanjutannya**


	2. Chapter 2 : Perkenalan dan Rencana Besar

**The Smiling's Assasin**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto & High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Sci-fi...Ect.**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary : Dia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Namun dia mempunyai otak yang jenius yang mampu merubah dunia.**

 **.**

 **Warning : MissTypo, Typo, Human!Naru.. Smart!Naru.. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan..Ect**

 **A/N : Maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan di chapter pertama. Masalah pair disini bukan harem saya berfikir hal tersebut terlalu mainatream. Maaf jika kurang suka dengan pemikiran saya**

 **"** Abc **" Perkataan biasa**

 **'** Abc **' Perkataan batin**

 **ABC Efek suara**

 **[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir**

 **'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster**

 **"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/monster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Perkenalan dan Rencana Besar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Dhuarrr'**

Suara ledakan terdengar dari sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai. Gedung tersebut terletak disebelah selatan dari kota Kuoh. Kepulan asap bercampur debu yang berterbangan nampak menghiasi terjadinya ledakan.

 **Trankk..Trankk..Trankk..**

Suara dentingan antara dua besi yang beradu menjadi alunan yang menghiasi malam di gedung tersebut. Setelah asap menipis terlihat seorang yang memakai topi bundar dan topeng putih polos berbentuk ekspresi wajah tersenyum. Sedang beradu senjata dengan sosok makhluk aneh berbentuk manusia berkepala banteng yang membawa kapak.

Balutan kemeja panjang putih polos dengan rompi hitam tanpa lengan diatas kemeja yang dipakai orang tersebut nampak kotor akibat ledakan tadi. Dasi yang ia pakai sedikit longgar karena pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Celana jeans hitam yang ia pakai nampak tak kalah kotornya. Sepatu fantofel yang ia pakai berdecit saat bergesekkan dengan lantai beton. (Penampilan kayak Ken Kaneki saat bekerja di Anteku).

"Huh lihat mahluk jelek apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mengotori kemejaku." Ujar orang bertopeng tersebut.

 **"Grrr.. Sialan kau menusia akan kubunuh kau lalu akan kujadikan kau makan malamku"** balas mahluk berkepala banteng tersebut.

"Hii.. Aku takut tolong jangan makan aku" ujar pria bertopeng tersebut dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Hahaha kau lucu sekali mahluk jelek. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermain denganmu. Tapi yah karena aku sudah mengantuk ayo kita akhiri saja." lanjut pria bertopeng tersebut.

 **"Grrr.. Akan ku~"** belum sempat monster tersebut menyelesaikan bicaranya. Kepalanya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

 **[Ittoryu Iai]. Cklek.. Brukk..**

Bersamaan dengan pedang yang masuk dalam sarungnya. Tubuh monster dan kepalanya jatuh ketanah. Pria bertopeng yang membelakangi tubuh monster tersebut berbalik lalu memandang datar tubuh moster tersebut.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara untuk ukuran mahluk hina" ujar pria tersebut.

Tak lama berselang muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang klan Sitri. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul kelompok remaja yang memakai seragam Kuoh Academy. Pria bertopeng tersebut menoleh kearah kelompok iblis tersebut. Mata pria itu terbelalak tak kala mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya ada diantara kelompok tersebut.

"Jadi begitu rupanya.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sedangkan kelompok Sitri memandang bingung pada sosok bertopeng tersebut.

"Hey apa kau yang melakukan semua ini ?" tanya perempuan bertubuh pendek berambut hitam sebahu dengan kaca mata menghiasi wajah ayunya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari pria bertopeng tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat satu-satunya laki-laki dikelompok tersebut marah karena Kingnya diacuhkan.

"Hei berengsek.. Kalau Kaichou bertanya jawab" ujar pemuda tersebut. Pria bertopeng tersebut mengalihkan perhatianya kearah orang yang mengejeknya.

"Apa untungnya buatku menjawab pertanyaannya ?" ujar pria tersebut dengan nada datar.

"Brengsek akan ku hajar kau" ujar pemuda tersebut. Saat ingin menerjang pria bertopeng dihadapan mereka sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Saji hentikan itu ! Kita belum tau kekuatan orang tersebut jadi jangan gegabah." ujar sang King. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil saji tadi hanya mendecih tak suka.

"Iya benar begitu turuti omongan si cebol itu. Atau kau akan menyesal telah melawanku." ujar pria bertopeng tersebut memprovokasi.

"Brengsek berani-beraninya kau menghina kaichou" Saji mengepalkan langsung berlari menuju pria bertopeng tersebut mencoba untuk memukulnya. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan larangan sang kaichou. Yang ada difikirannya hanya menyumpal mulut busuk yang berani menghina Kingnya.

Saat jarak mereka menipis Saji langsung memukul pria bertopeng tersebut. Namun dengan mudah pria bertopeng tersebut menghindar. Saji tak menyerah ia lalu memukul membabi buta kearah pria bertopeng tersebut. Namun hasilnya tetap sama pria bertopeng tersebut dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan dari Saji.

"Terlalu lambat" ujar sang pria bertopeng mencoba memprovokasi Saji.

"Cih sialan kau.. Vritra" dari tangan saji muncul sebuah benda mirip kepala bunglon berwarna hitam dengan aksen ungu dan kuning. Dari benda tersebut muncul sebuah sulur berwarna ungu yang melesat kearah pria bertopeng tersebut. Pria tersebut sebenarnya ingin menghindar namun kakinya terlebih dahulu membeku.

Sulur tersebut melilit pria bertopeng tersebut hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Pria bertopeng tersebut menoleh kearah pelaku pembekuan kakinya. Terlihat disana perempuan yang tadi bertanya padanya sedang memandang dater kearahnya.

"Oh sungguh sifat iblis menyerangku saat aku lengah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Tuhan menciptakan mahluk sehina kalian." ujar pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu. Kau seharusnya mengerti posisimu." ujar gadis tersebut.

"Hm menarik. Seharusnya kalian yang sadar akan posisi kalian mahluk hina" ujar pria bertopeng tesebut.

Saji merasakan lilitan sulurnya melonggar. Ia mencoba mengeratkannya lagi, namun sia-sia sulur tersebut terlebih dahulu terpotong oleh pedang pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Sial" geram saji. Sedangkan pria bertopeng tersebut langsung melepaskan diri dari es yang membelenggunya.

Setelah terlepas dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyamai bidak knight. Ia melesat menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Saji.

 **Trankkk..**

Sebelum pedang tersebut mengenai Saji. Sebuah naginata menghalau pedang milik pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Ho apa kau juga ingin ikut bermain nona." ujar pria bertopeng tersebut. Seraya melompat menjauhi perempuan yang ada dihadapanya.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari perempuan berambut hitam panjang menggunakan kaca mata pemilik naginata tersebut.

"Tidak mau bicara. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu untuk bicara." perempuan tersebut memasang posisi siaga. Namun belum sempat pria bertopeng tersebut menyerang. Sebuah suara mengitruksi pendengaran pria tersebut.

"Wah sayang sekali aku harus kembali." pria bertopeng tersebut menekan sebuah tombol dari jam tangannya. Lalu mencul sebuah portal berwarna putih didepannya.

Pria bertopeng tersebut menoleh kearah kelompok sitri. "Kita akan bertemu lagi." ujar pria bertopeng tersebut lalu melompat kedalam portal yang dibuatnya.

"Hey tung~. Ah sial dia sudah pergi." geram saji. Ia lalu menoleh kearah kingnya. "Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Kaichou ?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali dan beristarahat." ujar sang king pada anggota peeragenya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Queennya. "Tsubaki siapkan lingkaran sihir." perintah sang kaichou

"Hai' Kaichou"

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah mansion dipinggiran kota Kuoh. Muncul sebuah portal berwarna putih disebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap. Hanya ada cahaya dari layar-layar monitor yang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Dari dalam portal tersebut muncul pria bertopeng dan memakai topi bundar dengan setelan pakaian ala pelayan restoran.

"Huh hari yang melelahkan." dengus pria bertopeng tersebut. Ia lalu melepas topeng dan topinya. Hingga nampaklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang tampan berkulit putih yang mampu meluluhkab hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya.

"Akhirnya anda kembali tuan muda" ujar sebuah suara dari dalam kegelapan.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara langkah kaki dari kegelapan mendekat kearahnya. Pemuda pirang tersebut mengarahkan perhatiannya keasal suara sambil melepaskan dasi dan rompinya.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Dan apa-apan panggilan itu ? Kau tau sendiri aku tidak suka hal seperti itu Iruka-nii." ujar pemuda tersebut.

Dari dalam kegelapan muncul seorang berumur dua puluhan dengan luka diatas hidungnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Ya aku mengerti Naruto. Jadi bagaimana tadi ?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Iruka tadi.

Naruto, pemuda tersebut mengembuskan nafas lelah. Wajahnya memancarkan raut kesedihan yang ia tahan sejak tadi. "Sangat buruk. Aku bahkan berharap ini hanya mimpi" ujar Naruto.

Iruka mengerutkan dahi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Hingga sang tuan muda nampak frustasi. "Memang apa yang terjadi hingga kau mengatakan seperti itu" ujar Iruka.

Naruto masih bergeming tak menyahut perkataan Iruka. Iruka hanya mampu menghela nafas saat melihat raut wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku tak masalah. Kau bisa menceritakannya saat kau sudah lebih baik." lanjut Iruka.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum tipis kearah Iruka. "Arigato atas pengertianmu Iruka-nii." ujar Naruto.

"Hm tidak usah difikirkan ini sudah tugasku" ujar Iruka seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Lalu ia tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Apa itu sudah jadi ?" tanya Naruto. Iruka yang mengerti maksud Naruto lalu menekan saklar lampu. Saat lampu menyala nampaklah ruangan yang menyerupai laboratorium. Alat-alat canggih memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ditengah lab tersebut nampak sebuah benda yang menjadi bahan penelitaian utama mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat berdasarkan data yang dikumpulkan oleh mendiang ayahmu. Prototype ini sudah hampir mencapai tahap sempurna. Namun masih perlu uji coba lebih lanjut. Dan juga kita masih harus mencari data tambahan untuk memperkuatnya." terang Iruka.

"Hm untuk masalah itu kurasa kita akan segera mendapatkannya. Karena aku mempunyai firasat akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar dalam waktu dekat." ujar Naruto dengan sebuah seringai diwajah tampannya.

"Hah kuharap juga begitu. Tapi ingat jagan terlalu melibatkan dirimu. Aku tak ingin dimarahi si uban itu kalau kau kenapa-napa" ujar Iruka.

Naruto terkekeh dengan penuturan Iruka. "Tenang saja aku juga tidak berfikir untuk ikut campur masalah mereka selama mereka tak mengusikku." ujar Naruto.

"Hm sebaiknya kau istirahat. Karena besok kau harus sekolah." saran Iruka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu oyasumi Iruka-nii"

"Hm oyasumi Naruto."

.

.

Pagi menjelang di kota Kuoh, sang mentari menampakkan diri dari peraduannya. Membagikan cahaya kehidupan yang dibawanya. Disebuah kamar di dalam mansion yang terletak dipinggiran kota Kuoh. Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun sinar sang surya seakan tak rela jika pemuda tersebut tak merasakan kehangatannya.

Naruto nama pemuda tersebut mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar sang surya mengenai wajahnya. "Enggh.." sebuah lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Naruto membuka matanya lalu melihat kearah jam diatas mejanya. 'Jam setengah tujuh ya. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap.' batin Naruto. Ia bangkit lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi pribadinya.

.

.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam mandi dan bersiap-siap menggunakan wujud Uzumaki Haruto-nya. Naruto lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan dengan Iruka yang sudah menuggunya. Sesampainya ia dibawah ia langsung menyapa Iruka yang berada di meja makan.

"Ohayo Iruka-nii" sapa Naruto.

"Ohayo Naruto" balas Iruka.

Naruto lalu melangkah menuju meja makan lalu menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh Iruka. Dimension ini Naruto hanya mengajak Iruka. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menyuruh beberapa pembantu dari mension utama milik keluarganya yang terdapat di Tokyo. Namun sang direktur muda yang keras kepala itu hanya mengatakan ingin lebih mandiri. Dan jadilah masion sederhananya ini hanya ditinggali oleh mereka berdua.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar. Untuk membahas seputar perusahaan dan perkembangan penelitian yang mereka lakukan. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang Naruto memutuskan pamit untuk berangkat sekolah.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kesekolah disebuah persimpangan Naruto tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga membuat keduanya jatuh.

 **Brukk**

"Ittai.." ringis orang yang ditabrak Naruto.

"Go-gomenesai aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" ujar Naruto dengan gaya gagapnya, seraya membenarkan kaca mata bulatnya, mencoba membuat gestur gugup. (Ingat disini menyamar jadi anak culun kutu buku jadi sifatnya berbeda 180° dari aslinya)

"Ah tidak masalah pemuda-san, aku juga minta maaf karena tak melihat jalan tadi" ujar sebuah suara feminin dari depan Naruto.

Naruto mendongak seketika pipinya bersemu merah saat melihat gadis didepannya. Rambut biru keunguan panjang dengan iris mata berwarna violet cerah. Hidung mungil serta bibir tipis berwarna soft pink melengkapi penampilan gadis tersebut. 'Cantik' batin Naruto.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan gadis tersebut melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Naruto.

"Ano.. Pemuda-san"

"Ah i-iya ada apa ?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada kau tadi terlihat melamun" ujar gadis tersebut.

"Ah go-gomen aku sedikit melamun tadi." ujar Naruto.

"Hey kau siswa Kuoh Academy juga ya. Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan pose berfikir sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

Naruto juga baru sadar kalau seragam mereka sama. "Ah itu aku baru pindah kemarin, jadi sudah pasti kamu tidak pernah melihatku." jelas Naruto

"Wah benarkah ? Kalau begitu salam kenal aku Yatogami Tohka kelas XII-A" ujar gadis tersebut dengan tangan terjulur kearah Naruto.

"Iya salam kenal Yatogami-san, namaku Uzumaki Haruto kelas XII-B. Kau bisa memanggilku Haruto." ujar Naruto seraya menerima uluran tangan Tohka.

"Em Haruto-san dan panggil saja aku Tohka." ujar Tohka seraya tersenyum manis yang sukses membuat direktur muda yang didepannya merona tipis.

"Ah ya ampun kita bisa terlambat. Ayo cepat Haruto-san sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." ujar Tohka seraya menarik Naruto untuk berlari menuju sekolah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Tohka. 'Gadis yang sangat menarik' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mereka sampai di Kuoh Academy saat bel masuk tinggal beberapa menit. Tohka berhenti lalu mengatur nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari tadi. Naruto yang tadi ditarik ikut berhenti disamping Tohka. Ia tidak merasa kelelahan karena fisiknya sudah ditempa oleh mendiang ayahnya sejak umur lima tahun. Pegangan tangan Tohka belum terlepas dari lengan Naruto.

Hal tersebut menjadi perhatian banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka. Hingga terdengar desas-desus yang tak enak didengar. Siapa yang tak berperasangka buruk jika melihat seorang siswa yang baru masuk satu hari. Berpegangan tangan salah satu murid yang cukup populer karena kecantikannya. Ditambah lagi penampilan Naruto yang bisa dibilang cupu dan ketinggalan jaman. Bisa-bisa Naruto dituduh melakukan pelet lagi.

Naruto yang mulai risih jadi pusat perhatian semua orang mulai buka suara.

"Ano.. Tohka-san" ujar Naruto dengan nada agak namun masih terdengar oleh Tohka.

"Iya ada apa Haruto-san ?" tanya Tohka sambil berdiri menatap Naruto.

"Etoo.. Bisakah.. Bisakah.. Kau melepas tanganku aku tidak enak diperhatikan semua murid dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku telah mencuri dari mereka." ujar Naruto

Tohka memperhatikan sekitar lalu melepas tangan Naruto. "Ah maaf Haruto-san aku tak sadar akan hal itu" ujar Tohka dengan nada bersalah.

"Itu bukan masalah besar. Lagipula aku juga senang karena Tohka-san adalah orang pertama yang aku kenal disekolah ini. Jadi kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum hangat kearah Tohka.

Tohka sedikit blushing saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menawan. "Tentu aku juga senang bisa memiliki teman seperti Haruto-san." ujar Tohka.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku Tohka-san. Kalau begitu ayo kita menuju kelas sebentat lagi bel akan berbunyi." ajakan Naruto dibalas anggukkan oleh Tohka. Mereka berjalan menuju kekelas mereka seraya bebincang-bincang untuk mengakrabkan diri.

.

.

 **Skip Waktu Istirahat.**

Diatap Kuoh Academy terbaring seorang pemuda yang sedang memandang awan melalui kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan. Ia larut dalam pikiranya sendiri mengingat masa-masa saat-saat beesama kedua orang tuanya.

'Apa aku sudah salah membenci mereka yang telah merenggut kalian dariku ? Tou-san ? Kaa-san ?' batin Naruto tanpa disadari setitik liquid menetes dari ujung matanya.

Ia lalu mengusap kasar matanya lalu menegepalkan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Matanya mancarkan keyakinan dan juga harapan. 'Sebentar lagi.. Sebentar lagi.. aku akan menunjukkan kepada mereka. Apa yang kalian korbankan tidaklah sia-sia. Aku akan menunjukkan pada mahluk-mahluk rendahan tersebut mimpi buruk yang selama ini mereka takutkan.' tekad Naruto

Setelah selesai dari lamunannya Naruto mengamati lingkungan sekolahnya yang nampak asri dan nyaman. Pandangan Naruto terkunci saat melihat areal bangunan yang sepertinya bekas gedung sekolah lama. Namun bukan itu yang jadi perhatiannya. 'Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari area tersebut.' batin Naruto. Ia lalu mengeluarkan Smartphone khusus yang hasil penyempurnaan dari prototype yang pernah dibuat oleh mendiang ayahnya.

Smartphone tersebut diarahkan ke area gedung tua tersebut. Nampak dari layar smartphone tersebut sebuah barrier tipis tak kasat mata melingkupi area tersebut. 'Hm sebuah kekkai ya, mari kita lihat apa yang ada didalamnya' pikir Naruto. Ia lalu menekan fitur khusus pada layar smartphone tersebut.

Selang beberapa detik nampak didalam kekkai tersebut sekelompok murid Kuoh Academy sedang berhadapan dengan dua orang Exorcist dari gereja. Naruto langsung merekam pertarungan tersebut untuk ia jadikan data tambahan melengkapi penelitiannya.

'Heh kurasa firasatku memang benar akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Sebaiknya aku mempersiapkannya dari sekarang' batin Naruto saat mendengar percakapan singkat antara kelompok iblis dengan Exorcist tersebut. Pertarungan itu sendiri harus berhenti karena datangnya kelompok iblis lain yang melerai mereka.

'Hohoho apa yang kita dapat disini ? Si cebol berkacamata rupanya juga ikut campur. Ini akan semakin menarik' pikir naruto seraya menyeringai misterius.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju Kuoh Academy. Namun sebuah suara mengintruksi pendengarannya.

"HARUTO-SAN" seru seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Secara reflek ia berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang, saat melihat kebelakang ia mendapati teman barunya sedang tersenyum serta melambaikan tangan seraya berlari ke arah Naruto. Sebuah senyuman hangat tercipta dibibir Naruto.

Saat gadis tersebut sampai didepan Naruto ia langsung membungkuk dengan tangan menumpu pada betisnya. Ia mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah akibat berlari menuju Naruto. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal ia lalu berdiri tegak menghadap Naruto.

"Ohayo Haruto-san." ujar gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Ohayo mo Tohka-san. Ada apa Tohka-san lari-lari seperti itu ?" balas Naruto dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menawan dari Tohka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin mengajak Haruto-san berangkat bersama, apa kau mau Haruto-san ?" tanya Tohka.

"Dengan senang hati Ojou-sama" ujar naruto seraya membungkuk ala maid. Tohka agak blushing diperlakukan Naruto layaknya putri kerajaan. Naruto lalu menegakkan badannya dan mulai berjalan bersama Tohka menuju Kuoh Academy. Dalam perjalan mereka berbincang bincang mengenai hal yang anggap menarik. (Meskipun menurut Author tidak menarik sih)

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di Kuoh Academy. Saat mereka masuk gerbang mereka disuguhi aksi kejar-kejaran antara tiga siswa dengan anggota klub kendo. Dan sialnya lagi ketiga siswa itu berlari kearah Naruto dan Tohka.

Naruto dengan reflek memeluk Tohka lalu menghindar dari terjangan tiga siswa tersebut. Tohka sedikit terkejut dan wajahnya memerah dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Dia sebenarnya ingin melepaskan dirinya, namun apa daya tubuhnya menghianatinya. Dekapan Naruto sangat nyaman hingga Tohka enggan lepas darinya. Alhasil ketiga pemuda tersebut malah jatuh di tempat Naruto dan Tohka tadi berdiri karena tersandung.

 **Brukkk.. Gedebukkk..**

"Ittai.." ringis ketiga pemuda tersebut secara bersamaan. Namun penderitaan mereka belum berakhir karena tak berselang lama. Para anggota klub kendo sudah mengerubungi mereka dengan membawa shinnai mereka masing-masing.

"Hohoho mau kemana kalian mahluk menjijikkan" ujar salah seorang dari klub kendo yang mungkin adalah ketuanya dengan seringai iblis yang menakutkan.

"Ahaha kami tidak mau kemana-mana" ujar salah satu murid berambut coklat yang Naruto ketahui adalah salah satu iblis yang dilihatnya kemarin.

"Ho masih berani menjawab rupanya. Baiklah kalau begitu nikmati hukuman kalian." Ujar sang ketua. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah jeritan-jeritan pilu dari ketiga siswa tersebut.

Naruto dengan sigap menutup mata Tohka karena tak ingin gadis yang menurutnya masih polos ini. Otaknya terkontaminasi dengan adegan-adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan klub kendo kepada tiga siswa tersebut. Naruto lalu mengajak Tohka meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan tetap menutup matanya.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh dengan tempat tadi. Naruto lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata Tohka dan menjauhkan diri darinya. Tohka sebenarnya tak rela dekapan Naruto berakhir. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk meminta Naruto terus memeluknya. Tohka lalu mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar. Ia lalu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Ahaha gomen Tohka-san tadi ada kejadian yang tak seharusnya disaksikan oleh gadis manis sepertimu." terang Naruto. Sontak hal tersebut membuat tohka blushing karena disebut Naruto manis.

"Be-benarkah aku manis ?" tanya Tohka dengan gaya malu-malunya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran saat melihat Tohka bertingkah seprti itu 'apa aku salah lagi ? Ah mas bodo yang penting Tohka-san tidak marah' pikir Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau itu gadis cantik, manis, imut, baik hati, menyenangkan pokoknya kau itu gadis sempurna dimataku." ujar Naruto.

Perkataa Naruto tersebut membuat Tohka memerah sempurna dengan asap mengepul. Naruto gelagapan melihat hal tersebut yang ada dipikirannya Tohka sekarang sedang sakit. Jadi dengan cepat ia menyeret Tohka keruan UKS untuk istirahat. Sedangkan Tohka yang diseret hanya ikut saja karena masih terlalu malu menatap Naruto.

Sesampainya didepan UKS Tohka melihat kearah Naruto. "Ano kenapa kita ke UKS, Haruto-san ?" tanya Tohka.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung. "Aku kira Tohka-san sakit karena tadi kulihat wajah Tohka-san merah" ujar Naruto dengan nada sangat polos. Oh kau salah besar Naruto.

"A-aku ti-tidak sakit mungkin tadi hanya kepanasan, ya hanya kepanasan saja." ujar Tohka agak gugup karena Naruto melihat wajahnya merona hebat.

"Ow begitu, syukurlah kalau Tohka-san tidak sakit. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita kekelas karena bel akan segera berbunyi" ujar Naruto lalu hendak pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Tohka tanpa sadar.

"Ano.. Haruto-san" Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Tohka.

"Ya ada apa Tohka-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu.." ujar Tohka sambil menunjuk tangannya yang digengam Naruto. Reflek Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya lalu agak menjauh. Sedangkan Tohka lalu memegang tangannya yang tadi digenggam Naruto.

"Ah maaf kalau aku kurang ajar Tohka-san" ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu mari kekelas." ajak Tohka. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka yang kebetulan satu arah. Suasana hening tak seperti biasanya mereka berdua terlalu larut dengan fikiran masing-masing.

.

.

 **Skip sampai waktu istrahat (lagi)**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti kemarin Naruto menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di atap sekolah dengan memandang lagit kota Kuoh. Pemandangan langit dikota ini masih lebih baik dari pada kota Tokyo yang penuh sesak dengan gesung-gedung pencakar langit. Oleh karena itu Naruto ingin menikmati suasana ini selama mungkin.

 **Cklek..**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto menoleh mearahnya. Sebuah senyum kecil terpampang diwajahnya. Diambang pintu berdiri seseorang yang batu saja tadi pagi ia kenal sedang mengulas senyum lebar layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat mainanya.

"Ah disini kau rupanya Haruto-san. Kau tau aku lelah mencarimu kesana-kemari" ujar Tohka seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"Maaf jika membuatmu kerepotan mencariku. Tapi ada apa kau mencariku Tokha-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah tidak aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Yah hitung-hitung sebagai tanda awal pertemanan kita" ujar Tohka.

"Hm kau baik sekali Tohka-san, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin." belum sempat Naruto berabjak sebuah tangan terlebih dahulu mencekal lengannya. Naruto yang merasa tangannya ditahan mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pelaku yang tak lain adalah Tohka. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya binggung.

Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Naruto Tohka berkata "Tidak perlu Haruto-san, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku membawa bento untuk kita makan. Yah meskipun tak seberapa tapi kurasa cukup untuk kita" ujar Tohka agak malu sambil mengeluarkan bentonya

"Hm boleh juga, tak masalah dengan jumlahnya yang terpenting adalah kebersamaannya" ujar Naruto.

Wajah Tohka sedikit memerah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Karna memang ini pertama kalinya Tohka makan bersama laki-laki apalagi dari wadah yang sama. Rona merah dimuka Tohka semakin menyebar. Ia lalu menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir fantasi-fantasi aneh yang ada difikirannya.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung melihat gadis didepannya menggeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya tak jelas. Ditambah lagi mukanya yang kelihatan memerah. 'Apa dia sakit ?' pikir Naruto, reflek ia menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi Tohka. Hal tersebut membuat Tohka membatu melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia akui andai tidak ada kacamata tebal yang menghiasi wajahnya dan gaya rambut dan berpakainnya diubah sedikit pasti banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacar Naruto.

"Badanmu tidak panas tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah. Apa mungkin kau kepanasan lagi ? Kalau begitu ayo kita berteduh" ujar Naruto seraya menarik Tohka menuju kearea yang teduh. Hal tersebut membuat Tohka bangun dari semua lamunannya.

"Nah apa sudah lebih baik Tohka-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah iya Haruto-san. Kalau begitu lebih baik makan bentonya karena waktu istirahat sudah akan habis." ujar Tohka seraya membuka bento buatannya.

"Wah kelihatnya enak, apa Tohka-san yang memasang semua ini ?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tohka terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Hihihi iya ini semua aku yang memasak apa Haruto-san mau mencobanya ?" tawar Tohka.

"Bolehkah ?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukkan dan senyum tipis dari Tohka.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Naruto langsung mengambil dadar gulung lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah sebentar lalu menelannya setelah itu Naruto terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tohka yang melihat Naruto terdiam ia khawatir 'apa makannya tidak enak' batin Tohka lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Wah ini enak sekali Tohka-san" ujar Naruto penuh semangat.

"Be-benarkah ?" Naruro mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan Tohka. "Syukurlah kau menyukainya, Haruto-san."

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka yang diselingi dengan canda tawa hingga makanan mereka habis.

"Ne Haruto-san kenapa kamu lebih suka menyendiri dibanding berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. ?" tanya Tohka.

"Aku menyukai ketenangan, jadi kurasa itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu Tohka-san" jawab Naruto seraya menerawang langit kota Kuoh.

"Hm berarti Haruto-san tidak menyukaiku ya" ujar Tohka dengan nada sedih.

"Eh kenapa kau bilang begitu ?" pekik Naruto kaget dengan penuturan Tohka.

"Tadi Haruto-san berkata suka ketenangankan ?" pertanyaan Tohka langsung dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto. "Berarti Haruto-san tidak menyukaiku, aku kan orangnya crewet berisik dan banyak bicara. Aku.. Aku.. Hiks.." lanjut Tohka dengan terisak.

Naruto mencoba mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh Tohka barusan. Otak jeniusnya berfikir keras menemukan jawaban dari semua permasalahan yang dihadapinya. Matanya terbelalak saat menemukan jawabnnya dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Tohka.

"Ssst.. Sudah jangan menangis itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman. Kau tau kau adalah teman pertamaku dikota ini. Mana mungkin aku membenci gadis manis baik hati sepertimu." ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan Tohka yang masih terisak.

"Ta-tapi.. A-aku.." "Sudah ku bilang itu hanya salah paham. Aku menyukai ketenangan bukan berarti aku membenci keramaian. Aku membutuhkan seorang sepertimu untuk melengkapi kekuranganku." terang Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto membiarkan Tohka menanggis dipelukkannya. Selang beberapa menit tagis Tohkapun berhenti. Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya setelah itu ia menangkup kedua pipi Tohka membersihkan air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah beranggapan aku membencimu dan sebagainya. Itu membutku sakit mengerti" ujar Naruto lembut. Tohka hanya mengangguk guna merespon ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang kita harus masuk kekelas karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." lanjut Naruto yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Tohka.

.

.

Tengah Malam malam dikota Kuoh nampak lenggang hanya ada satu atau dua mobil yang brlalu lalang dijalanan kota. Disebuah ruangan yang lebih tepatnya ruangan bawah tanah dari sebuah mansion dipinggiran kota Kuoh. Nampak dua orang laki-laki berbeda umur sedang mengamati monitor besar yang menampilkan pertarungan antara dua spesies makhluk supranatural.

"Jadi sudah mulai ya." ujar pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto.

"Yah sepertinya begitu, kuharap kita mendapat banyak data dari pertarungan ini." ujar pria berambut hitam mecoklatan a.k.a Iruka

"Yah aku harap juga begitu. Kita benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada tou-san berkat semua data dan penemuannya semua ini jadi lebih mudah." ujar Naruto.

"Ya kau benar Naruto. Minato-sama memang orang yang sangat jenius dia sudah memikirkan semua yang akan terjadi sehingga ia mempersiapkan semua ini." ujar Iruka seraya mengingat mendiang tuan sekaligus penolongnya.

"Ya kau benar dia memang sangat jenius. Maka dari itu aku ingin melampauinya." ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Kau bahkan sudah jauh melampauinya." balas Iruka. Mereka kembali memusatkan pandangan kearah monitor yang menunjukkan pertarunggan yang sudah selesai dengan kemenangan jendral malaikat jatuh. Namun tanpa disangka Naruto dan Iruka, merkea mendapatkan sebuah jackpot ganda.

"Hohoho lihat apa yang kita dapat sekarang, sabuah keuntungan naga lainnya muncul jadi kita tak harus repot mencarinya." ujar Naruto dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan diwajahnya.

"Kau benar ini akan menjadi data yang sangat berharga untik menyempurnakan prototype tersebut." bals Iruka.

Pertarungan tersebut akhirnya berakhir dengan kekalahan jendral malaikat jatuh oleh Hakuryuukou. Naruto lalu berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah kearah labnya.

"Baiklah saatnya bekerja.." seru Naruto.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Akhirnya kelar meski banyak adegan absurd say harap tidak mengecewaakan reader. Mohon bantuanreviewnya jika ada salah kata atau saran untuk kedepannya. Sekarang waktunya balas review maaf kalau dirasa kepanjangan diskip aja. Saya hanya mencoba menghargai mereka yang mereview fic saya.**

 **Q: diery-sanhmm**

 **fic yang menarik author-san.!?semoga kedepannya akan lebih baik dan jumlah word-nya di tambah.!NEXT**

 **A: iya saya usahakan makasih dukungannya**

 **Q: Gingga Mahardikq**

 **Kapan lanju xd**

 **A: secepatnya**

 **Q: Rodvek97**

 **sedikit konfir nih. Sirna-san itu bukannya Sinra Tsubaki?**

 **A: memang tsubaki itu hanya kesalahan saya jadi mohon dimaklumi**

 **Q: Sederhanatsu chan,**

 **di tunggu next chap**

 **A: iya dan makasih reviewnya**

 **Q: roaar**

 **Type your review hebat nih kapan lanjutan nya**

 **A: secepat yang saya bisa.**

 **Q: .980**

 **lanjutkan**

 **A: iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: The Black Water**

 **Type your review here...**

 **A:** **makasih udah mau menyempatkan membaca dan mereview meskipun cuma begitu**

 **Q: yellow flash115**

 **lanjut & tolong di perbaiki kata katanya sirna seharusnya shinra**

 **A: iya maksmasih reviewnya**

 **Q: Dendy706**

 **lanjut**

 **A: iya makasih reviewnya**

 **Q: Bayu**

 **Yo! Author san...hmm...cukup menarik tapi, ada Nama ygsalah seperti Sirna yg harusnya Sinra..**

 **A: iya makasih dan maaf untuk kesalahannya.**

 **Q: Si Oon656**

 **gua harap pairnya gk harem dan dengan sangat minta tolong jika pairnya harem jangan masukan rias kedalamnya karna sudah sangat mainsetrum yak...**

 **A: memang bukan harem.**

 **Q: LuciferYamaiMizore17**

 **ini pair nya harem nggak?kalo pair nya harem Naruto x Kuroka X Roseweisse.. ini pair nggak mainstream..**

 **A: iya makasih sarannya tapi maaf ini bukan harem**

 **Q: Blood D. Cherry**

 **Sirna? who's that? you mean's Shinra? her name is Tsubaki Shinra, not Sirna dude**

 **A: yes, i know my mistake's. I'm so sorry about there. But I say thanks for your attention.**

 **Q: NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix**

 **lanjut thor apa di sini ada unsur 3 fraksi atau lanjut up kilat**

 **A: ada, untuk up kilat kayaknya ngk bisa karena saya nulis secara spontan jadi ngak bisa nentuin kapan selesainya.**

 **Q: christian**

 **Ceritanya bagus author-san, cma ada kata tdi yg salah, dan juga sdah di jlaskan para review lain... Cukup sekian, salam kenal, dan pantang menyerah, Teruslah berkarya!**

 **A: iya saya juga sadar kesalahan saya dan terima kasih reviewnya**

 **Q: kuro - sama 071**

 **kapan kelanjutannya**

 **A: maaf kalau lama karena saya juga harus mengarap fict yang satunya jadi mohon bersabar**

 **Q: lucifer-kun13**

 **Lanjut Author,and tetap semagat..!?**

 **A: iya terima kasih reviewnya**

 **Q: mrheza26**

 **Oke lanjut thor**

 **A: iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: nikowahyu4869**

 **Sirna? Maksudnya shinra? Salah ketik bro, :3**

 **A: iya maaf itu memang kesalahan saya.**

 **Q: The KidSNo OppAi**

 **Kenren vakLanjut.**

 **A : iya makasih reviewnya**

 **Q: Tenshisha Hikari**

 **Ah kurasa akan menarik**

 **A: iya terima kasih reviewnya**

 **Q: Zuchal747**

 **Pairnya harusnya momo hanakai.**

 **A: saya kurang tau chara itu jadi maaf jika mengecewakan**

 **Q: Ren asbhel**

 **Hehh nih fic bagus juga ya senpai dan ane harap gak hiatus sara sih harem ajayah list nya sona,akeno,xenovia,dan koneko buat aja tsubaki dan rias somboooooooong banget hehehehhe dan typo tsubaki shinra bukan sirna heheheh#.dan ane pangil ente senpai karna senpai udah dua tingkat di atas ane. Ane barujadi pembaca and reader biasa senpai udah bisa review lewat pm dan buat fic dan ane hehehehe sebenar nya sih ane udah sing in tapi saat ane masuk e-mile dan buka pesan nya hehhh muncul tulisan Erorr your combination.**

 **A: iya makasih sarannya. Asal hp saya ngak rusak ngak bakalan hiatus. Agaknya ini akan single pair meskipun banyak orang bilang dxd tanpa helarem kurang pas tapi saya kurang suka dengan harem kesannya jadi ngak bisa setia. Untuk yan itu saya juga pernah sebelumnya nyoba buat akun tapi belum ada seminggu sedah eror akunnya.**

 **Q: Utakata426**

 **Type your review**

 **A: makasih udah mau menyempatkan membaca dan mereview meskipun cuma begitu.**

 **Q: Grand560**

 **Pair Naruto Tsubaki?Kapan Naruto mau menunjukan jati dirinya?Di fic ini yang bercerita pada masa sekolah yang biasa (gak ada kekuatan) atau di sini pada masa sekolah yang luar biasa (ada kekuatannya)?**

 **A: untuk pertanyaan pertama dan kedua akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu. Ini fict kayak canonnya dxd cuma disini saya buat Naruto mengandalkan teknologi. Yah bisa dibilang terinspirasi Iron Man**

 **Q: Panglima utusan**

 **perasaan nama marga tsubaki itu shinrabukan sirna.**

 **A: iya maaf kesalahan saya**

 **Q: Muhammad2611**

 **shinra thor,bkn sirna lbh di perbaiki lg yah and pair x single/harem?**

 **A: iya maaf atas kesalahan saya. Untuk pair single**

 **Q: Riki Ryugasaki**

 **KoreksiKalo itu Tsubaki seharusnya bukan"Sirna" tp "Sinra" ..**

 **A: hahaha maaf kesalahan saya, waktu nulis saya ingetnya itu jadi maaf atas kesalahan saya**

 **Q: Akbar724**

 **ceritanya cukup menarik, kalau bisa naruto jgn terlalu terlibat dengan ke-3 fraksi thor**

 **A: memang itu rencana awalnya.**

 **Q: PredX**

 **tambahin wordnya thor apa naruto akan membuat harem atau mini harem lanjut.**

 **A: iya saya usahakan. Untuk harem sepertinya tidak.**

 **Q: varsyi dobe**

 **Type your review aja**

 **A: makasih reviewnya**

 **Q: Dx23**

 **panjangin word nya ...jangan bikin naruto terlibat dg iblis,mengetahui iya tapi tidak bikin lah critanya ada sasuke sebagai sahabat dan rival abadi dah itu aja dulu.**

 **A: iya saya usahakan. Memang rencana say disini naruto tidak terlalu terlibat dia hanya sebagai bayangan. Untuk sasuke saya akan fikirkan.**

 **Terima kasih atas atensinya.. Jaa**

 **RnR please...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rapat 3 Fraksi

**The Smiling's Assasin**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto & High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Sci-fi...Ect.**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary : Dia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Namun dia mempunyai otak yang jenius yang mampu merubah dunia.**

 **.**

 **Warning : MissTypo, Typo, Human!Naru.. Smart!Naru.. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan.. KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi) Author..Ect**

 **A/N : Maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan di chapter sebelumnya. Masalah pair disini bukan harem saya berfikir hal tersebut terlalu mainatream. Maaf jika kurang suka dengan pemikiran saya**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **"** Abc **" Perkataan biasa**

 **'** Abc **' Perkataan batin**

 **ABC Efek suara**

 **[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir**

 **'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster**

 **"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/monster.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Kemunculan, Rapat 3 Fraksi, & Ancaman.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya dengan ini sempurna" seru pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang diwajah tampannya.

"Dengan ini kalian akan merasakan apa yang kalian takutkan." lanjut pemuda tersebut. Senyuman menawannya telah berganti dengan sebuah seringai yang menjanjikan kepedihan.

.

.

Siang hari si Kuoh Academy nampak ramai karena memang sedang memasuki masa istirahat. Kantin adalah tempat yang paling ramai dikunjungi oleh para murid yang kebanyakan perempuan tersebut. Namun tidak untuk dua orang murid berbeda gender yang lebih memilih bersantai di atap sekolah. Untuk memakan bekal yang dibawa salah satu dari mereka.

"Wah masakanmu semakin enak saja Tohka-chan." puji siswa berambut pirang pada siswi berambut dark blue disebelahnya.

"Ah kau ini. Tidak perlu memujiku Haruto-kun," ujar siswi yang dipanggil Tohka tadi.

"Aku tidak memujimu, aku berkata yang sebenarnya." ujar siswa yang dipanggil Haruto atau bisa kita sebut Naruto yang sedang dalam penampilan Haruto.

"Hm sudahlah ayo kita habiskan dulu bekalnya." ujar Tohka yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto.

Sudah seminggu lebih mereka berteman. Dan pertemanan mereka semakin akrab terlihat dari suffik yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggil satu sama lain. Yah hanya dengan Tohkalah Naruto bisa berekspresi seperti dirinya sendiri saat disekolahan. Merka memang belum terlalu lama kenal tapi Naruto sudah merasakan sesuatu saat bersama Tohka. Perasaan yang sama saat ia dekat dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Perasaan tersebut yakni perasaan Nyaman, terbuka, dan ingin selalu didekatnya.

Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat sesorang dari masa lalunya yang kini bahkan tak bisa mengenalinya. Dia sudah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda tak sama lagi seperti gadis kecil yang Naruto kenal. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang menjadi mahluk yang termasuk daftar paling dibenci oleh Naruto. Karena Mahluk tersebut adalah salah satu dari penyebab ia kehilangan dua orang yang ia sebut orang tua.

Tohka yang sudah selesai makan menatap heran pada pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Pemuda tersebut tampak melamun dan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tohka mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah pemida tersebut. Namun tak ada reaksi dari pemuda tersebut. Merasa tak dihiraukan ia lalu menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut.

 **Pukk**

Naruto yang melamun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah tangan putih mulus bertengger dipundaknya. Ia lalu memandang sang empunya tangan dengan pandangan bertanya. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Naruto sang empunya tangan langsung menjauhkan tangannya lalu berkata.

"Kau melamun ?" tanya Tohka.

"Ah maaf aku sedikit melamun tadi." ujar Naruto.

"Iya tak apa-apa. Kalau boleh tau apa yang kau lamunkan Haruto-kun ?"

"Ah tidak itu hanya masa laluku bukan sesuatu yang penting" terang Naruto.

"Souka." ujar Tohka. Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yan berbicara mereka terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"Ne Haruto-kun apa kau ada waktu untuk minggu besok. ?" tanya Tohka.

"Tidak memang ada apa Tohka-chan." ujar Naruto.

"Ano apa Haruto-kun mau menemaniku ketoko buku. ?" ujar Tohka dengan gaya malu-malu tak lupa semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Hm kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Dan juga kita bisa sekalian jalan-jalan karena aku juga belum tau tempat-tempat di Kuoh." ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah kalau begitu aku tunggu pukul 9 ditaman kota." ujar Tohka seraya berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang heran Tohka.

"Hm aneh." gumam Naruto. Ia lalu beranjak menuju keruang kelasnya karena waktu istirahat sudah mau habis. Saat dikoridor Naruto tak sengaja menabrak siswi yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

 **Brukk**

"Ah sumimase aku tidak lihat tadi." ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu siswi tersebut. Namun respon yang didapat hanya tepisan tangan dari siswi tersebut.

"Aku bisa sendiri dan kalau jalan perhatikan depanmu." ujar siswi tersebut dengan datar. Ia lalu berdiri membersihkan debu dan membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Ah iya gomen, Kaichou-san" ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Hm" gumam sang Kaichou a.k.a Sona. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membungkuk. Sementara Naruto menampakkan seringai yang disela acara membungkuknya.

'Heh kau terlalu arogan iblis cebol' batin Naruto. Ia langsung berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan kekelasnya.

.

.

 **Skip Perjalanan Pulang.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri jalan menuju ramahnya. Kali ini ia mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hal tersebut dikarenakan alat miliknya mendeteksi sebuah arua yang termasuk dalam daftar yang harus ia bunuh.

Setelah sampai disekitar area tersebut. Ia memperhatikan sekitar dari kejahuan ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya memakai yukata sedang memancing dipinggir sungai. Alatnya merespon aura yang dimiliki oleh orang tersebut. 'Heh seorang da-tenshi. Dari auranya dia lebih kuat dari si gagak bertelinga runcing yang menyerang iblis berkepala tomat kemarin. Sepertinya tak masalah jika bermain-main sedikit. Aku juga ingin menguji salah satu penemuanku.' batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu menekan sebuah tombol dijam tangannya. Seketika muncul layar hologram yang mengambang diudara. Ia memilih sebuah item disana yang bertuliskan 'Change'. Seketika baju Naruto berubah menjadi kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan sebuah rompi tanpa lengan. Tak lupa dasi dan topi bundar melengkapi penampilannya. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng yang menampilkan ekspresi tersenyum. Dan tak lupa sebuah katana terselip disamping pinggangnya.

Penampilannya kini agak berbeda karena dikedua tangannya nampak sebuah sarung tangan besi selengan berwarna hitam. Sarung tangan tersebut memiliki sebuah pola lingkaran ditelapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih. (Bayangin aja sarung tangannya Iron-man, tapi warnanya hitam)

Sesaat kemudian Naruto menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya lembut. Dan muncul ditempat sang Da-Tenshi tersebut. Sang Da-Tenshi yang merasa keberadaan manusia yang muncul dibelakangnya lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku bocah. ?" tanya Da-Tenshi yang memiliki rambut dua warna tesebut.

"Aku hanya mau bertanya, apa kau kenal seseorang yang bernama Azazel, Da-Tenshi-san" ujar Naruto (disini Naruto memakai alat perubah suara)

"Untuk apa kau menayakan hal tersebut bocah. Dan dari mana kau tahu aku adalah Da-Tenshi, hm?" ujar Da-Tenshi tersebut dengan nada yang mulai tertarik pada pemuda didepannya tersebut.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dari mana aku tau kau adalah Da-Tenshi. Tugasmu hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dan tidak lebih." ujar Naruto dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Ho kau sungguh menarik bocah. Dari yang kurasakan kau hanya manusia biasa dan yang ditanganmu itu juga bukan sacred gear. Tapi kurasa itu mempunyai kegunaan khusus sehingga kau memakainya. Dari cara bicaramu kau cukup arogan untuk ukuran manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa." ujar sang Da-Tenshi.

Naruto hanya bergeming mendengar penuturan sang Da-Tenshi. Hingga membuat sang Da-Tenshi tersebut menghela nafas. Ia lalu membali membuka suara.

"Baiklah untuk mengapresiasi keberanianmu aku akan memberitahumu. Aku adalah Azazel sang gubenur jendral Da-Tenshi paling tampan dan super Mesum." ujar sang Da-Tenshi yang bernama Azazel tersebut dengan nada sombong diakhir kalimatnya.

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau memang orangnya." ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Maa.. Maa.. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya pemuda bertopeng-san ?" ujar Azazel.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah aku akan membunuhmu." ujar Naruto seraya mengambil pedangnya. Azazel terkejut melihat pedang yang dibawa oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau tau pedang apa ini." ujar Naruto.

"Ame no Murakamo no Tsurugi atau bisa disebut Kusanagi no Tsurugi pedang milik dewa Susano'o. Bagaimana pedang yang dikabarkan hilang bisa ada ditangan bocah sepertimu." ujar Azazel yang masih terkejut dengan pedang yang dibawa pemuda didepannya.

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan ? Kalau iya aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." ujar Naruto.

Naruto langsung melesat menghunuskan pedang kusanagi miliknya kearah Azazel. Namun dengan satu langkah kecil ia mampu menghindari hunusan pedang kusanagi milik Naruto. Merasa serangan pertamanya gagal Naruto lalu memutar tubuh untuk menebas secara hotisontal. Azazel tak tinggal diam ia lalu mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap hitamnya dan terbang melayang diatas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku bocah ?" tanya Azazel.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu ? Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang posisi kita adalah musuh jadi tidak ada untungnya menjawab pertanyaan dari musuhmu." ujar Naruto.

"Huh baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu aku akan menyelsaikan ini dengan cepat dan melanjutkan acara memancingku." ujar Azazel ia lalu membuat sebuah light spear dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

Namun dengan mudah Naruto menghancurkan light spear tersebut dengan sekali ayunan pedangnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku dengan mainan anak kecil seperti itu, Azazel" ujar Naruto datar.

"Huh baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini."

Azazel menciptakan ribuan light spear dan menghujamkan kearah Naruto berdiri. Dengan cepat light spear tersebut menghacurkan tempat Naruto berdiri

 **Bumm.. Duarr..**

Asap mengepul akibat hantaman Light spear tersebut. Mata Azazel bergerak liar mencari keberadaan pemuda tadi. Karena tak mungkin pemuda tersebut mati dengan serangan seperti itu. Azazel merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Heh sudah kubilang mainan anak kecil seprti itu tidak akan cukup untuk membunuhku. Sekarang giliranku menyerang." ujar Naruto yang berada di belakang Azazel sambil mengalungkan pedang Kusanagi miliknya dileher Azazel. Ia melayang dengan sebuah pendar biru ditelapak kakinya. Hal tersebut terjadi karena sepatu yang dipakai Naruto memiliki fungsi memanipulasi gravitasi jadi ia dengan mudah melayang diudara.

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah punggung Azazel. Sementara Azazel hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Kau pasti mengetahui tehnik ini jadi selamat menikmati **[Divine]** " ujar Naruto

Seketika Azazel jatuh ketanah karena lebih dari 3/4 energinya diserap Naruto hingga membuat ia tak bisa mempertahankan dirinya diudara. Ia lalu memandang Naruto yang masih melayang diudara.

'Ughh apa itu ? Dia mengambil hampir seluruh kekuatanku. Itu sangat berbeda dari tehnik milik Vali' batin Azazel.

Naruto lalu mendarat dan berjalan menghampiri Azazel yang masih tertelunkup ditanah. Ia memandang datar pemimpin Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai tehnik yang serupa namun lebih kuat dari milik Hakuryuukou. Tapi maaf saja aku tidak akan memberi tahu orang yang akan segera mati." ujar Naruto, ia lau mengangkat pedang kusanaginya bersiap memenggal kepala Azazel.

Sebelum pedang tersebut memenggal leher Azazel. Pedang tersebut lebih dulu dihentikan oleh seseorang berarmor putih yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Naruto. Seringai muncul diwajah Naruto yang tertutupi topeng. Ia lalu melompat menjauh dari mereka

"Wah.. Wah.. Pahlawan bertopeng datang untuk menyelamatkan sang Da-Tenshi mesum" ujar Naruto dengan nada riang.

"Heh aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa kalah dari manusia rendahan seperti dia Azazel." ujar sang Hakuryuukou.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi aku terlalu meremehkan dia. Sehingga aku lengah dan terkena serangannya." balas Azazel.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Shiro-chan. ?" tanya Naruto pada sang Hakuryuukou.

"Tidak ada aku hanya tertarik padamu."

"Hm.. Maaf ya Shiro-chan aku masih menyukai yang namanya perempuan. Dan seperti yang kudengar dari suaramu kau adalah laki-laki. Mungkin orang dibelakangmu satu spesies denganmu." ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Alis sang Hakuryuukou berkedut dibalik armornya. Atas kesalahan artian dari pemuda bertopeng didepannya. Tentang kata tertarik yang dia ucapkan tadi. Sementara Azazel menutup mulut menahan tawanya karena muridnya diejek oleh pemuda bertopeng yang menyerangnya tadi. Dia sampai mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ia juga diejek seperti itu.

"Baka bukan itu yang aku maksud" ujar sang Hakuryuukou.

"Hah terserah aku tidak ada waktu dengan omong kosongmu lebih baik aku pergi." ujar Naruto. Ia lalu menekan salah satu tombol dari jam tangan miliknya.

 **Singg..**

Sebuah portal muncul di samping Naruto. Ia lalu melangkah memasuki portal tersebut. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau baru saja menghinaku lalu ingin pergi begitu saja tak akan kubiarkan." geram sang Hakuryuukou.

Sang Hakuryuukou langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah Hakuryuukou tersebut. Ia lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Hakuryuukou. Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut melebarkan matanya dan langsungemperingati muridnya tersebut.

"VALI AWAS!" seru Azazel

"Terlambat. **[Holy Laser]"** gumam Naruto

 **Singhhh.. Blarrr..**

Sebuah laser cahaya muncul dari telapak tangan Naruto. Laser tersebut mengenai tubuh sang Hakuryuukou yang mencoba membagi serangan tersebut dengan telak. Ledakan terjadi akibat laser yang menghantam tubuh sang Hakuryuukou. Asap tebal menyelimuti tempat sang Hakuryuukou tadi. Setelah asap menipis nampak seorang pemuda tergeletak dengan luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Hm tak kusangka dia masih bisa bertahan. Baiklah aku rasa sudah cukup main-mainnya aku pulang dulu jaa Ero Da-Tenshi" ujar Naruto. Ia langsung masuk kedalam portal yang ia buat. Menggalkan seorang Da-Tenshi yang sedang sekarat karena kehabisan energi dan seorang iblis dengan kondisi yang bahkan lebih buruk darinya.

"Aku harus mencari tau siapa dia, dan mereka juga harus tau masalah ini." ujar Azazel lalu berjalan tertatih kearah muridnya. Ia lalu menggendong muridnya dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

.

.

Naruto muncul kembali menggunakan pintu teleport yang berada di lab bawah tanah miliknya. Disana ia sudah ditunggu oleh Iruka yang nampak menampilkan ekspresi cemas.

"Kau dari mana ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Apa kau terluka ?" tanya Iruka bertubi-tubi

"Wo.. Wo.. Bisakah tanyakan satu-satu aku bingung menjawabnya." ujar Naruto dengan nada agak bercanda. Ia lalu menganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah kemeja santai.

"Hm baiklah bisa kau jelaskan sekarang kenapa kau baru pulang.?" ujar Iruka.

"Ah hanya ada masalah kecil tadi. Tapi tenang saja seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja dan tanpa luka sedikit pun. Dan juga bukankah kau bisa melacak keberadaanku melalui satelit ? Secara aku tadi melakukan teleport" ujar Naruto.

"Huh aku hanya memastikan saja dan syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tau jika saja kau kenapa-napa kau tidak akan mau dengar apa yang akan dilakukan si masker itu padaku." ujar Iruka.

"Ho jadi kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkanku ya. Ah aku kecewa mendengarnya." ujar Naruto dengan nada dibuat sedih.

"Baka, tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau itu sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri mana mungkin aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu." balas Iruka sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Hm aku tau itu." balas Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana. ?"

"Alat ini bekerja melebihi ekspetasiku. Aku cukup puas dengan ini." ujar Naruto

"Hm sudah kuduga kau memang lebih jenius dari ayahmu." ujar Iruka.

"Iya aku tahu itu." ujar Naruto sambil menghadap monitor yang menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang berada di dunia berbeda dari dunia manusia. Dunia itu adalah Underworld. Bagamana Naruto bisa mendapat gambar itu. Tentu saja kalian masih ingat saat Naruto bertabrakan dengan heires klan Sitri. Pada saat itu Naruto memang sengaja menabraknya untuk menempelkan kamera super kecil yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat dengan mata tanpa bantuan alat tertentu. Tidak hanya itu keunggulan kamera tersebut adalah tsk bisa dideteksi dan tahan akan perubahab iklim dan suhu.

Naruto dan Iruka nampak dengan seksama mengamati ruangan yang tampak di monitor tersebut. Diruangan tersebut sepertinya tengah terjadi pertemuan antara beberapa orang yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu. Hingga saat muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir disudut ruangan.

Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul orang yang tadi Naruto lawan. Orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Azazel sang gubernur jendral Da-Tenshi. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menyerahkan berkas kepada orang-orang atau bisa disebut iblis yang Naruto asumsikan adalah para pemimpin iblis tersebut. Mereka nampak menyetujui sesuatu dengan isyarat anggukkan. Setelah itu sang gubernur jendral Da-Tenshi pergi dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang sama dengan ia datang tadi.

Setelah mendapat informasi yang dirasa cukup Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. Ia lalu berjalan kearah labnya untuk menambahkan sedikit sentuhan pada hasil ciptaannya.

"Apa kau akan pergi ?" tanya Iruka yang baru masuk kedalam lab tersebut.

"Ya. Sudah saatnya mereka melihat apa yang mereka takutkan." ujar Naruto. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari monitor miliknya.

Iruka menghela nafas dengan jawaban Naruto tak bisa dipungkiri untuk hal ini Naruto tidak bisa dicegah dengan alasan apapun.

"Apa jika aku melarang kau akan tetap pergi ?" Naruto hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Iruka. "Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Aku hanya bisa memohon agar kau tidak gegabah dan membuat semuannya jadi sia-sia." lanjut Iruka.

"Kau berbicara dengan orang yang salah untuk masalah itu. Kau tahu aku sangat menantikan moment ini. Sejak setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap kedua orang tuaku." ujar Naruto.

"Hah kalau memang begitu aku akan memantaumu dari sini. Dan jika keadaan memburuk suka atau tidak aku akan menteleportmu secara paksa untuk kembali kesini." ujar Iruka dengan nada tegas.

"Aku mengandalkanmu untuk hal itu. Dan ada satu hal lagi bisakah kau mengkosongkan jadwalku untuk minggu ini." ujar Naruto seraya menghadap kearah Iruka.

"Tentu saja bisa kaukan bosnya. Tapi memangnya kau kemana minggu ini. ?" tany Iruka

"Ah itu aku ada janji dengan seseorang." ujar Naruto seraya mengalihlan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Iruka menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat pemuda yang sudah dianggap adiknya tersebut. Namun seketika seringai terlihat dibibirnya saat mengetahui apa alasan pemuda tersebut bertingkah seperti itu.

"Wah.. Wah.. Siapa gerangan gadis yang beruntung karena bisa menaklukkan hati pangeran Namikaze ini." goda Iruka. Namun hal tersebut seakan tak mempan untuk Naruto.

"Bukan dia yang beruntung melainkan aku yang beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan gadis seperti dirinya." ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum kearah Iruka.

"Kuharap pilihanmu kali ini tidak salah." ujar Iruka. Karena ia sudah tau perihal gadis yang dulu Naruto cari bertahun-tahun sekarang bukan lagi gadis yang sama saat Naruto dulu mengenalnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi gadis tersebut sekarang adalah Iblis yang notabenya mahluk yang dibenci oleh Naruto.

"Akan aku pastikan kali ini tak akan salah. Karena aku tak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi." ujar Naruto yang terselip nada getir di akhirnya.

Iruka yang merasa atmosfir ruangan menjadi tidak enak angkat bicara. "Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur karena ini sudah larut malam. Dan lagi kau baru selesai bertarung akan lebih baik kau beristirahat agar kau kembali fit."

"Baiklah aku akan tidur oyasumi Iruka-nii" ujar Naruto seraya berjalan kearah lift yang menghubungkan ruang bawah tanah miliknya dengan mansion yang ada diatas.

"Oyasumi Otoutou" balas Iruka.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang di kota Kuoh. Sang surya menampakkan sinarnya yang telah selesai di peraduan malam. Sinar kehidupan yang menghangatkan setiap mahluk yang terkena sinar miliknya. Mansion yang berada di pinggir kota Kuoh juga tak luput dari kehangatan sinar sang surya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang nampak mengerjapkan matanya. Kala sinar mentari menembus jendela dan menerpa wajah tampannya. Ia melirik sekilas jam yang berada di meja tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 06:30 terlalu pagi untuk bangun dihari minggu. Namun ia mengesampingkan hal itu dan memilih bangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh mukanya.

Setelah selesai di kamar mandi, ia lalu melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju kearah lift untuk turun ke basement guna melakukan latihan paginya. Mansion miliknya sebenarnya terlihat sederhana dari luar hanya seperti mansion biasa dengan dua lantai. Namun sebenarnya mansion tersebut memiliki 5 lantai yang terdiri dari 3 lantai dibawah tanah dan sisanya diatas tanah. Basemant yang menjadi tempat latihan pemuda a.k.a berada dilantai 3 yang berada tepat dibawah mansion miliknya.

Setelah sampai di basemant tersebut ia melakukan pemanasan dengan melakukan push up 500x, shit up 500x, dan lari di trade mill selama satu jam (Naruto : itu pemanasan apa ngapain thor.. Gile lama bener.. Thor : kenapa gue lu bawa-bawa bocah.. Naruto : ehehehe maaf om yang gue maksud si Author bukan ente om.. #abaikan)

Setelah selesai melakukan pemanasan Naruto melatih tekhnik berpedangnya. Naruto berlatih dengan sebuah lawan hologram yang telah ia program dengan niat untuk membunuhnya. Setelah melakukan pertarungan hampir setengah jam Naruto berhasil mengalahkan lawannya meskipun mendapt luka di bebetapa tubuhnya. Naruto lalu berjalan menuju sebuah benda berbentuk kapsul lalu menekan tombol untuk membuka kapsul tersebut. Ia lalu masuk kedalam kapsul tersebut, tak sampai lima menit Naruto sudah keluar dari kapsul tersebut dengan tubuh tanpa luka.

Naruto kemudian berlatih kembali namun kini ia berlatih bela diri tangan kosong melawan hologram seorang master bela diri china. Naruto menguasai beberapa jenis bela diri yang ada didunia. Namun yang paling ia sukai adalah wing chun karena bela diri tersebut memiliki gerakan yang lembut seperti taichi namun dengan serangan yang lebih mematikan. Sama seperti sebelumnya ia mampu mengalahkan hologram tersebut namun membutuhkan waktu yang agak lebih lama.

"Anda terlalu memaksakan diri tuan muda" ujar seseorang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ini masih bukan apa-apa. Lagipula aku harus mempunyai fisik yang sempurna agar aku bisa menurunkan resiko pengunaan alat yang telah kita sempurnakan." ujar Naruto.

"Aku tau itu tapi apa anda tidak melupakan sesuatu. ?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan seketika matanya membulat saat menegetahui hal yang ia lupakan. "Astaga aku lupa dia pasti sudah menungguku. Jam berapa sekarang Iruka-nii ?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang baru pukul setengah sembilan. Memangnya jam berapa janjimu itu. ?"

"Gawat sudah tidak ada waktu lagi aku harus cepat siap-siap." ujar Naruto langsung pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Sementara Iruka hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Naruto. "Huh dasar anak muda." gumam Iruka ia langsung pergi menyusul sang tuan muda tersebut.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap Naruto langsung turun kelantai satu mansionnya. Penampilan Naruto kini berbeda dari biasanya saat ia pergi ke sekolah. Ia kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri Namikaze Naruto sang direktur muda jenius tersukses dijepang. Ia lalu menyapa Iruka yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan intens.

"Apa ada yang salah hingga kau melihatku seperti itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja apa kau yakin memakai penampilan ini ? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti saat bertemu denganmu ?" tanya Iruka

"Aku memang sengaja ingin mengetahui reaksinya. Siapa sebenarnya yang ia sukai apakah Uzumaki Haruto sang kutu buku. Atau Namikaze Naruto sang jenius." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hah terserahlah apa katamu. Semoga lancar acara kencannya." ujar Iruka dengan menggoda. Hal tersebut menimbulkan semburat tipis diwajah putih Naruto.

"URUSAI" seru Naruto sambil meninggalkan Iruka. Sedangkan yang siringgalkan hanya tertawa terbahk-bahak melihat ekspresi Naruto.

.

.

 **Taman Kota Kuoh**

Terlihat disebuah salah satu bangku taman terdapat seorang gadis cantik sedang menunggu seseorang. Gadis tersebut memakai dress berwarna ungu lembut dan sepatu santai yang menghiasi kakainya. Rambut dark bluenya dibiarkan tergerai indah, make up natural yang ia gunakan tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Namun dari raut wajahnya nampak kesal karena orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Hingga ia tak sadar ada seorang pemuda mendekati dirinya.

"Maaf nona apa saya boleh duduk disini." ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Silahkan saja" ujar gadis tersebut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sepertinya anda sedang kesal. Apa anda sedang menunggu seseorang ?" tanya pemuda tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Iya aku sangat kesal karena sudah lebih dari satu jam aku menunggu dia disini. Malah ia datang terlambat Hmmpt." ujar gadis tersebut yang tak lain adalah Tohka sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit makhluk super imut yang ada didepannya tersebut. Ia menotmalkan emosinya lalu berkat. "Aku rasa orang tersebut akan sangat menyesal karena telah membuat gadis cantik seperti nona manis ini menunggu. Betapa bodohnya orang itu."

"Hey siapa kau berani sekali menghina orang sebaik dia. Kau tidak mengenalnya jadi tidak usah menghina dia. Dia itu jauh lebih baik darimu." sungut Tohka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Apa aku salah nona ? Jika ia memang sebaik yang kau bicarakan pasti dia yang menunggumu disini bukan anda nona." ujar Naruto.

"Meskipun kau tidak salah tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menghinanya seperti itu" seru Tohka.

"Apa seberapa pentingnya dia bagimu hingga kau membelanya seperti itu. ?"

"Dia adalah orang yang aku sayangi meskipun setiap orang memandang rendah dia tapi aku dapat melihat dia adalah seseorang yang penuh kasih sayang. Aku ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang itu karena aku menyayanginya." ujar Tohka seraya menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Apa kai mencintai orang tersebut ?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu aku sangat mencintainya. Meskipun aku baru kenal beberap hari dengannya tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman saat didekatnya. Biarpun banyak yang memandang sebelah mata dirinya karena penampilannya. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah rasa cintaku padanya." ujar Tohka.

'Benar-benar gadis yang polos' batin Naruto. Ia lalu mengambil kaca mata bulat yang biasa ia pakai dari sakunya lalu memakainya. "Apa orang yang kau cintai seperti ini ?" tanya Naruto.

Tohka menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. Matanya membulat saat melihat pemuda yang dari tadi ditunggunya ternyata sudah dari tadi berada disampingnya.

"Arigato Tohka-chan" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Ha-haruto-kun.." Tohka langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dengan ucapanya barusan. "..ke-kenapa penampilanmu berbeda itu membuat aku tak mengenalimu." lanjut Tohka.

"Hm andai aku tidak berpenampilan seperti ini. Mungkin aku tidak akan mendengar seorang gadis cantik mengatakan mencintaiku." goda Naruto. Sontak wajah Tohka semakin memerah karena malu

"Jangan mengodaku" ujar Tohka sambil mencubit perut Naruto.

"Aww aww kenapa kau mencubitku" ringis Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang dicubut Tohka.

"Itu untuk hukumanmu." jawab Tohka.

"Ne Tohka-chan apa kau tidak suka penampilanku seperti ini." ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan kaca matanya.

Tohka semakin merona saat melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dibalik topeng kutu bukunya. 'Tampan' batin Tohka.

"Hm padahal ini penampilan asliku. Aku kecewa kau tidak menyukainya." lanjut Naruto dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Bu-bukan aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku merasa pernah melihat wajahmu itu saja.." ujar Tohka

"Benarkah apa mungkin karena wajahku pasaran ya" ujar Naruto sambil mengunakan pose berfikir.

"Tidak bukan karena itu tapi kau mirip seseorang yang ada di TV"

"Benarkah kalau begitu aku harus sembunyi pasti banyak wartawan yang mencariku." ujar Naruto seraya bersembunyi dibalik punggung Tohka.

Tohka terkiki geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat berbeda dengan saat sedang disekolah. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto yang seperti ini sangat disukai oleh Tohka karena akan selali membuat Tohka tersenyum dengan aksi konyolnya.

"Hey kenapa kau menertawakanku ?" tanya Naruto

"Hihihi habisnya tingkah Haruto-kun lucu hingga aku tak bisa menahan tawaku." balas Tohka.

"Hah terserahlah sekarang apa kita jadi beli bukunya. ?" tanya Naruto. Tohka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan taman dan menuju toko buku untuk mencari buku yang mereka inginkan. Tanpa mereka sadari disudut taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu ada dua orang yang satunya membawa kamera. Mereka adalah wartawan salah satu surat kabar terkenal yang tidak sengaja melihat direktur muda tersukses di jepang sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis.

"Ini akan jadi berita besar. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan berita semenghebohkan ini." ujar orang yang membawa kamera.

"Kita akan mendapat bonus besar karena berita ini." ujar teman si pembawa kamera.

"Lebih baik kita kembali dan mencetak berita ini" ajak si pembawa kamera.

"Ayo"

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu denagn cepat hari sudah menjelang sore. Acara Naruto dan Tohka pun sudah selesai, kini mereka sedang berada ditaman tempat pertama mereka bertemu tadi. Sambil menikmati es cream.

"Hm apa kau senang Tohka-chan ?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku aku sangat menikmatinya." seru Tohka.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menikmatinya. Ne Tohka apa aku boleh berkata jujur ?"

"Tentu, memang apa yang ingin kau katakan Haruto-kun ?"

"Namaku bukan Uzumaki Haruto, tapi Namikaze Naruto." ujar Naruto.

"Huh sudah kuduga. Pantas saja saat kita jalan-jalan tadi banyak yang memeperhatikanmu. Ternyata memang benar karena kau adalah direktur muda paling terkenal diseluruh jepang" ujar Tohka.

"Apa kau tidak marah karena aku bohong padamu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak marah. Karena aku yakin Naruto-kun pasti punya suatu alasan untuk itu." balas Tohka.

"Arigato karena sudah mempercayaiku Tohka-chan. Tapi bisakah kau tetap merahasiakan ini Tohka-chan." ujar Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa.. Ah baiklah." ujar Tohka saat melihat tatapan memohon dari Naruto.

"Sekali lagi Arigato Tohka-chan." ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Tohka

Suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara mulut yang menghispa es cream yang terdengar diantara mereka. Hingga sebuah hal terlintas difikiran Naruto.

"Ne Tohka-chan apa benar yang tadi pagi kau katakan ?" tanya Naruto dengan sebuah seringai di wajah tampanya.

"Ya-yang mana Naruto-kun" ujar Tohka agak gugup. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Itu lho soal kau mencintaiku"

"Ah i-itu bu-bukan apa-apa tidak usah difikirkan" ujar Tohka dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Hm padahal aku kira kau benar-benar mancintaiku. Karena sejujurnya aku juga mencintai Tohka-chan. Ah malangnya nasibku ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan." ujar Naruto dengan Nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh.. Ke-kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu ?" kaget Tohka.

"Ah sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan. Mungkin Tohka-chan sudah menyukai orang lain" ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang saja karena hari sudah sore." lanjut Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Apa ada yang salah Tohka-chan ?"

"A-apa ka-kau benar-benar mencintai gadis sepertiku ?" tanya Tohka agak ragu.

Naruto mendekat kearah Tohka lalu ia mengangkat dagu Tohka. Perlahan tapi pasti jarak diantara mereka menghilang dan akhirnya..

 **Cup~**

Ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir tipis milik Tohka. Sang empunya hanya merona dan membatu akan perlakuan Naruto barusan.

"Apa itu sudah cukup memberikanmu jawaban Tohka-chan ?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Tohka.

"Jadi.." ujar Tohka.

"Jadi !?"

"A-apa.. Apa.. Sekarang kita berpacaran ?" tanya Tohka dengan nada pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau belum bisa. Lebih baik tidak usah dipaksakan aku akan menunggumu hingga kau mau menerimaku." ujar Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala Tohkq

"Aku bisa ! Aku mau jadi kekasih Naruto-kun" ujar Tohka sambil mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Arigato sudah menerima seorang sepertiku. Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu." ujar Naruto seraya memeluk Tohka.

"Aku juga beruntung mendapatkan kekasih seperti Naruto-kun." balas Tohka sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukkan Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya pada Tohka. Meskipun enggan melepaskan pelukkannya Tohka mau tidak mau menuruti Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum seraya berkata "sebaiknya kita pulang ini sudah sore. Apa kau mau aku antar kerumahmu." Tohka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan Taksi karena terlalu lelah untuk berjalan.

.

.

Suasana pagi di Kuoh Academy mendadak heboh karena banyak wartawan yang mendatangi sekolahan tersebut. Hal ini disebabakan oleh salah satu siswi mereka yang tengah digosipkan sedang menjalin berhubungan dengan direktur muda sekaligus pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp. Setiap murid ditanyai menegenai identitas gadis yang bertemu dengan direktur muda tersebut.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Tohka masih ada dijalan menuju ke sekolah. Canda tawa menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Kuoh Academy. Namun banyak kerumunan orang disana memandang kearah mereka seolah-olah sedang menunggu mereka. Naruto yang tau siapa mereka yang tak lain adalah wartawan langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Tohka.

"Ano ini ada apa ya ? Kenapa ramai sekali ?" tanya Tohka dengan nada polosnya. Hal tersebut tidak menjadi masalah namun gestur tubuh Tohka yang membuat semua laki-laki merona.

'Kawaii' batin semua laki-laki disana. Sang ketua Osis maju kedepan menjadi perwakilan siswa. Menghampiri Tohka dan Naruto yang memang tak hanya beberapa langkah dari kerumunan.

"Yatogami-san bisa kau jelaskan semua ini ?" ujar Sona seraya menyerahkan sebuah majalah dengan cover Naruto dan Tohka yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Dibagian judul tercetak dengan jelas 'WANITA DIBELAKANG SANG DIREKTUR MUDA'

"Ah ini ya.. Emm sebenarnya ini fotoku dengan Haruto-kun saat kami jalan-jalan kemarin. Memang kebetulan ia tidak memakai kacamata miliknya. Jadi mungkin para wartawan salah mengira orang." terang Tohka.

"Begitukah ?" ujar Sona seolah tak percaya.

"Kalau kalian mau bukti aku bisa menyuruh Haruto-kun untuk melepas kaca matanya. Tapi tidak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta padanya karena Haruto-kun milikku." ujar Tohka sambil melindungi Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Huh kau tidak usah segitunya Yatogami-san. Tidak akan ada yang mengambil kutu buku milikmu itu." seru salah seorang siswi

"Huh baiklah kalian akan menyesal" ujar Tohka. Ia lalu menarik Naruto untuk sejajar dengannya. Sementara Naruto hanyaemandang Tohka dengan pandanga seolah-olah mengatakan "apa yang kau lakukan ?" Namun dengan cepat dibalas pandangan memohon yang mau tidak mau membuat Naruto luluh.

Tohka dengan sigap mengambil kaca mata milik Naruto dan tak lupa mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Sontak semua siswi memerah melihat wajah tampan Naruto. Bahkan ada yang berteriak histeris sampai pingsan melihat Naruto. Mata biru, rambut pirang, dan kulit putih seakan perpaduan yang pas untuk dirinya. Namun tidak sampai semenit Tohka lalu mengembalikkan penampilan Naruto menjadi Haruto.

"Kalian sudah lihatkan aku tidak bohong" ujar Tohka.

"Ehem baiklah Yatogami-san kau sudah jujur berarti ini memang kesalahan pihak majalah. Dan kalian semua para wartawan sekalian kalian bisa pergi karena sebagaimana kalian tahu itu hanya kesalah fahaman." ujar Sona yang sudah menenangkan diri dari acara keterkejutannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri memang wajah Naruto memang sangat tampan bahkan melebihi Yuuto Kiba sang cassanova Kuoh Academy.

Para wartawan membubarkan diri dengan raut wajah kecewa karena kesempatan emas mereka pupus sudah. Begitu pula dengan para siswa siswi mereka juga membubarkan diri untuk menuju ke kelas masing-masing karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

.

.

 **Skip Waktu Istirahat**

Seperti biasa kini Naruto dan Tohka sedang memakan bekal buatan Tohka diatap sekolah. Namun acara makan mereka harus terganggu oleh para anggota Osis yang entah ada urusan apa menemui mereka.

"Ada apa Kaichou-san dan anggota Osis lain menemui kami" ujar Naruto sesopan mungkin.

"Hm tidak ada aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu Uzumaki-san" ujar Sona

"Ah denganku ada apa ya ? Apa karena lusa aku tak sengaja menabrak Kaichou-san ? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf waktu itu." ujar Naruto.

"Bukan masalah itu. Tapi ini masalah lain." balas Sona.

"Masalah lain ? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal semua anggota Osis kecuali Kaichou-san dan Shinra-san karena memang kita sekelas." ujar Naruto

"Hm bagaimana ya menjelaskannya ? Ini hanya masalah kecil kau cukup menjawabnya jika kau mau dan begitupun sebaliknya." ujar Sona.

"Hm baiklah aku akan mendengarkan pertanyaanmu." balas Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" tanya Sona.

"Lelucon macam apa ini Kaichou-san ? Kau sudah tau siapa aku kenapa kau menayankannya lagi ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah tau itu tapi yang aku masksud bukan itu."

"Yang kau maksud yang mana Kaichou-san ?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa ?"

"Hah ? Apa ini sebuah acara komedi yang di buat anggota Osis ? Aku pikir Kaichou-san adalah murid terpandai di Kuoh Academy. Tapi sepertinya aku harus buang jauh-jauh hal itu. Kau bahkan menayakan sesuatu seperti menyakan apa kau sedang makan ? Padahal kau tau orang yang kau tanya sedang makan. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini. Kalau tak ada yang lain lebih baik aku permisi karena kelas akan segera dimulai. Ayo Tohka-chan !" ujar Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Tohka dan pergi meninggalkan para anggota Osis tersebut.

Sedangkan semua anggota Osis menggeram marah karena sang Kaichou dihina oleh seorang kutu buku. Sedangkan Sona hanya diam saja tak begemin dengan ucapan Naruto. Tsubaki Shinra sang Fuku-Kaichou menghampiri Kaichou mereka.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan Kaichou ?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin asumsiku salah kali ini, karena memang dari aura yang ia miliki dia hanya manusia biasa. Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas masing-masing." ujar Sona.

"Hai' Kaichou." jawab para peeragenya serempak.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berganti sudah tiga hari sejak hebohnya Kuoh Academy akibat adanya wartawan. Hari ini adalah kunjungan Orang tua ke Kuoh Academy. Naruto yang memang sudah tak memiliki Orang tua meminta Iruka untuk menjadi walinya. Sekaligus memantau pergerakan dari para iblis karena Naruto tau mereka akan kesini untuk suatu hal.

Dugaan Naruto terbukti saat datangnya dua iblis bergelar maou yang notabenya adalah pemimpin fraksi iblis. Naruto mendapatkan sebuah informasi mengenai pertemuan tiga fraksi yang akan dilakukan malm ini di Kuoh Academy. Informasi tersebut ia dapatkan dari percakapan antara Sona Sitri yang di tubuhnya masih melekat alat milik Naruto dengan Rias Gremony.

Acara kunjungan orang tua dan wali murid ke sekolah berjalan lancar. Meski tadi ada sedikit kehebohan akibat ulah salah satu maou yang berpenampilan ala Cosplayer dengan pakaian penyihir berwarna pink. Apalagi ditambah gaya kekanak-kanakannya sungguh membuat kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh para murid yang kebanyakan laki-laki.

.

.

 **Skip Pertemuan 3 Fraksi**

Disebuah ruangan milik Kuoh Academy terlihat beberapa mahluk berbeda jenis sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang amat serius. Mereka adalah tiga fraksi yang mendominasi dunia supranatural yang ada di dimensi ini. Tampak pembicaraan mereka akan menemui akhir dan mendapatkan sebuah jalan keluar dari oermasalahan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi dari yang kau ucapkan barusan dapat ditarik kesimpulan. Bahwa semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahan individu tanpa mengatas namakan fraksi." ujar satu dari dua pemimpin fraksi iblis yang bergelar Lucifer. Sirzech Lucifer

"Ya.. Begitulah seperti yang aku sebutkan tadi ini memang murni karena Kokabiel memang kurang puas dengan hasil great war yang lalu dan ingin memicu teradinya great war kedua." ujar gubernur jendral Da-Tenshi Azazel.

"Apa alasan itu bisa dipercaya ?" ujar pemimpin lain dari fraksi iblis yang bergelar Leviathan. Seraffal Leviathan.

"Sebagai jaminan aku akan mengajukkan sebuah kesepakatan kepada kedua fraksi lain." ujar Azazel.

"Apa kesepakatan yang ingin kau ajukan ?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah teduh berwibawa. Dia adalah pemimpin dari fraksi malaikat sang Arcangel Michael.

"Perdamaian" ujar Azazel singkat.

"Apa alasanmu untuk mengajukan hal tersebut ?" tanya maou Lucifer.

"Alasan sederhana aku hanya lelah dengan peperangan dan menginginkan perdamaian apa itu masalah ?" ujar Azazel.

"Aku tak masalah dengan perdamaian. Karena kami fraksi malaikat juga menyukai hal tersebut." ujar Michael.

"Hm tidak ada salahnya untuk mewujudkan perdamaian meskipun akan banyak pro kontra. Tapi itu patut dicoba jadi kami fraksi iblis menyetujuinya." ujar maou Leviathan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari raja iblis maou Lucifer.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita meminta pendapat dari dua pemegang naga surgawi. Bagaimana menurutmu Vali. ?" ujar Azazel.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu selama masih ada orang kuat yang bisa aku ajak bertarung itu bukan masalah." ujar Vali sang Hakuryuukou.

'Dasar maniak bertarung' batin semua mahluk disana saat mendengar penuturan dari san Hakuryuukou.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau menyetujuinya. Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu Sekiryuutei ?" tanya Azazel seraya mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hyodou Issei inang Welsh Dragon, Draig. Yang berada diantara deretan keluarga iblis Sitri dan Gremony yang kebetulan ikut dalam rapat tersebut.

"Eto.. Sebenarnya aku kurang faham dengan masalah ini bisa anda jelaskan secara lebih sederhana. ?" ujar Issei.

"Hah baiklah akan aku sederhanakan untukmu. Begini jika ada perang maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa bercinta dengan Rias Gremony. Tapi jika dunia damai kau bisa bercinta setiap hari dengannya. Sederhana bukan" ujar Azazel yang sukses mendapat delikan dari maou Lucifer.

"Tentu aku sangat menginginkan melakukan hal-hal ecchi dengang buchou. Kalau begitu aku memilih perdamaian" seru Issei dengan penuh semangat.

'Lengkap sudah. Kenapa dua naga surgawi harus berada ditangan mahluk nista seperti mereka.' batin semua orang Kecuali Vali dan Issei.

"Kalau begitu masalah ini sudah selesai. Saatnya membahas masalah lain. Bisa kau jelaskan Azazel. ?" ujar sang maou Leviathan

"Seperti yang sudah aku paparkan dalam berkas laporan yang ada didepan kalian. Bahwasanya ada seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang bukan berasal dari sacred gear. Melainkan kekuatan itu berasal dari sebuah alat yang entah apa namanya aku sendiri tidak tau. Namun yang jelas dia berpotensi menjadi ancaman bagi kita semua." ujar Azazel.

"Lalu bagaimana ciri-ciri orang tersebut. ?" tanya maou Lucifer.

"Kuperkirakan dari postur tubuhnya dia hanya seorang pemuda berumur kurang dari 20 tahun. Dia memakai pakaian layaknya seorang pekerja bar, serta sebuah topeng dengan ekspresi tersenyum dan topi bundar. Dia mempunyai pedang yang dapat menyamai excalibur yakni Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Dan juga sepasang sarung tangan mekanik yang dapat menyerap kekuatan dan menembakkan laser cahaya. Tapi kurasa sarung tangan itu memiliki kegunaan yang lebih dari itu." jelas Azazel.

"Tunggu apa tadi kau bilang pemuda bertopeng dan bertopi serta memakai pakaian pelayan dan membawa pedang ?" tanya Sona pada Azazel

"Iya memang ciri-cirinya seperti itu. Kenapa ? Apa kau pernah bertemu denganya. ?"

"Aku beserta anggota peerageku pernah berjumpa sekali dengannya sewaktu membasmi iblis liar." ujar Sona

"Hm menarik apa kau memiliki sebuah informasi tentang dia. ?" tanya Azazel.

"Sayangnya tidak ada karena kami hanya bertemu sebentar dengannya." ujar Sona.

"Hah begitukah."

 **Deg..**

Tiba-tiba waktu serasa berhenti semua orang seakan membeku. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih dapat bergerak dan tidak terpengaruh oleh berhentinya waktu. Mereka adalah para petinggi tiga fraksi, dua pemilik naga surgawi, dua iblis dan satu manusia pemegang pedang suci, Grafyia Luchifuge Queen dari maou Lucifer, serta Rias Gremony yang kebetulan sedang mengenggam tangan sang sekiryuutei.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. ?" tanya Issei entah kepada siapa.

"Sepertinya kita sedang diserang dan penyerang itu memanfaatkan bocah vampire itu." ujar Azazel.

 **Naruto side.**

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai pestanya." ujar Naruto yang sedang menghadap sebuah monitor besar yang menampilkan kondisi di Kuoh Academy.

"Apa anda akan kesana sekarang ?" tanya Iruka yang berada disebelah Naruto.

"Kita tunggu saja dulu dan lihat situasi dan kondisinya. Aku akan bergerak setelah semua merasa aman." ujar Naruto.

"Apa anda juga akan menggunakan itu. ?" tanya Iruka.

"Mungkin jika kondisinya mengharuskan." ujar Naruto.

"Hah baiklah aku harap itu tidak akan terjadi" ujar Iruka.

Mereka kembali melihat monitor yang sedang terjadi pertarungan anatara Azazel melawan seorang wanita dari golongan maou lama, Katerea Leviathan. Pertarungan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Azazel yang menggunakan sacred gear buatanya meskipun harus kehilangan salah satu tangannya ia dapat memusnahkan lawannya. (Selanjutnya kayak Canon sampai Vali menyerang Azazel. Saya skip aja karena males nulisnya.)

"Aku akan pergi." ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lalu mengganti pakaiannya dan juga membuka portal untuk ke Kuoh Academy.

"Kuharap anda tidak ceroboh, tuan muda." ujar Iruka

"Kau bisa percaya padaku. Dan aku juga kau bisa memantauku dari sini." ujar Naruto lalu masuk kedalam portal dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan cahaya.

"Semoga saja" gumam Iruka.

.

.

 **Bumm..**

Azazel terjermbab ke bawah akibat pukulan dari muridnya sendiri. Para mahluk disana memandang tak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Hakuryuukou tersebut.

"Huh aku sepertinya sudah semakin tua. Vali?" ujar Azazel seraya bangkit dari lubang akibat jatuhnya.

"Maaf Azazel ! Tapi kurasa disisi ini lebih menarik." ujar sang Hakuryuukou.

"Jadi begitu. Hei Vali ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa itu ?"

"Shemhazai sedang menemukan sebuah organisasi berisikan orang-orang berbahaya dari beberapa fraksi. Khaos Brigade, kan ?" ujar Azazel

"Khaos brigade ?" ulang Sirzech.

"Mengumpulkan orang-orang berbahaya. Pasti orang itu buksn orang sembarangan" ujar maou Leviathan.

"Ya, dan orang itu adalah sang Uroboros Dragon, Ophis!" lanjut Azazel.

"Ophis! Tak mungkin" ujar Rias.

"Memangnya siapa dia ?" tanya Issei.

"Dia adalah mahluk yang disebut Naga ketiada batasan. Naga yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Kami-sama." jelas Rias.

"Memang benar kami bergabung dengan Ophis. Tapi kami tidak tertarik untuk menguasai dunia. Kami untuk memanfaatkan lekuatan kami." ujar Vali.

"Oh begitukah. Aku kira kau bersekongkol dengan Katerea. Karena tahta Raja iblis yang sicuri dari kalian ujar Azazel yang membuat semua orang Kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Azazel ?" tanya Sirzech.

"Namaku Vali Lucifer." ujar sang Hakuryuukou singkat sambil membentangkan lima pasang sayap iblisnya. Hal itu membuat semua yang mendengarnya, kecuali Azazel melebarkan mata

"Apa ?"

"Lu-lucifer."

"Tidak Mungkin"

"Dalam darahku mengalir darah raja iblis. Aku adalah cucu dari raja iblis terdahulu dengan ibu seorang manusia. Aku adalah setengah iblis." ujar sang Hakuryuukou.

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Suara tepuk tangan mengema dari dalam kegelapan. Sontak semua menoleh keasal suara.

"Sungguh kenyataan yang mengharukan. Kau membuatku ingin menangis, Shiro-chan." ujar sebuah suara dari dalam kegelapan.

"Jangan bilang.." ujar Azazel terpotong saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalam bayangan. Seorang pemuda berpakaian pelayan dengan topeng dan topi serta sebuah pedang dipinggangnya. Yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Yo Da-Tenshi mesum kelihatnya kondisimu kurang baik. Tapi maaf saja aku bukan orang yang suka berbelas kasihan." ujar Naruto.

Vali menyeringai saat melihat kedatangan seseorang yang paling ingin ia lawan. Dengan cepat ia menembakkan sebuah demonic power kearah Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui serangan itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

 **Bumm... Dhuarr...**

Sebuah ledakkan terjadi ditempat berdirinya Naruto. Semua orang melihat dengan seksama ledakkan tersebut. Setelah asap menipis mereka tidak menemukkan siapapun disana.

 **Crassh... Pyarrr...**

Semua mahluk mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara barusan. Nampak Naruto berdiri melayang dengan pedang kusanagi ditangannya kanannya. Sedangkan tangan Kirinya memegang sayap milik Hakuryuukou yang ia potong. Tak jauh darinya namapak Vali yang sudah kehilangan armor miliknya sedang membentangkan lima pasang sayap iblisnya.

"Kheh menyedihkan sekali murid dan guru terkena trik yang sama. Shiro-chan aku akan mengambil ini. Jadi terima kasih." ujar Naruto seraya mentrasfer sayap Hakuryuukou menuju labnya.

"Ambil saja aku masih bisa membuatnya." ujar Vali sambil memunculkan sayap Divine Divinding miliknya.

"Dia cepat sekali" ujar Issei.

"Apa dia orang yang kau maksud Azazel ?" tanya Sirzech.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat pedang yang ditangannya adalah pedang kusanagi yang setara dengan Excaliburn" ujar Azazel.

Vali tak mengindahkan penuturan Azazel. Ia sudah kembali masuk mode Balance Breake miliknya lalu melesat menerjang Naruto. Namun dengan mudah Naruto menghindari serangan Vali. Serangan di serangan terus dilesakkan oleh Vali. Namun lagi-lagi semua itu dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto yang seperti berlari diudara. Naruto mendarat ditanah dengan mulus ia lalu memandang Vali yang masih melayang di udara.

"Maa.. Maa.. Kau tidak sabaran rupanya Shiro-chan" ujar Naruto.

"Cih jangan merehkanku." geram Vali. Ia lalu mengumpulkan sebuah demonic power berukuran raksasa.

"Terima ini." seru Vali seraya melemparkan demonic power kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum aneh memandang serangan yang tinggal beberpa senti saja darinya. Ia lalu mengumamkan sesuatu.

 **[Switch]**

Setelah mengumamkan hal tersebut tubuh Naruto menghilang dan digantikkan oleh tubuh Vali. Sontak hal tersebut membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya membelalakkan mata.

"A-apa !"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa !"

"Me-mereka bertukar tempat !"

Seru mahluk-mahluk yang melihat kemampuan Naruto. Sedangkan Vali yang tak sempat menghindar mencoba meminimalisir dampak dari serangannya dengan cara membaginya.

 **Bumm... Dhuarrrr...**

Sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi ditempat Vali berdiri. Semua memandang ngeri dampak dari serangan Vali yang mengenai dirinya sendiri. Setelah asap dan debu menipis tampak Vali yang berlutut terenggah-enggah mengatur nafas dengan setengah armor yang sudah hancur. Terlihat luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya akibat ledakan dari demonic power miliknya.

"Ups.. Bukan salahku.!" seru Naruto yang kini sedang melayang ditempat Vali tadi dengan tangan menutup mulut topengnya.

"Cih Akan kubalas kau" geram Vali.

"Ne.. Ne.. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku Shiro-chan. Karena aku tidak menyerangmu." ujar Naruto seraya mengoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya kearah Vali.

Vali lalu bangkit lalu berdiri. "Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan Juggernaut Drive untuk melawannya. Bagaimana menurutmu Albion ?"

 **"Kendalikan dirimu Vali."** ujar sebuah suara yang keluar dari sayap mekaniknya. **"Aku rasa itu bukanlah keputusan yang bijak."** lanjut suara tersebut.

"Tenang saja aku akan mengatasinya _-Aku akan bangkit._ "

 **"Vali !"**

 _"Naga putih yang mendambakan 'ketidakbatasan' dan mengejar 'impian'"_

 **"Apa kau ingin kehilangan kendali atas kekuatanku ?"**

 _"Aku akan menjadi Naga putih penguasa.."_

 **Kretek.. Pyar...**

Belum sempat Vali menyelesaikan mantra milik suara dari kekkai yang pecah mengintupsinya.

"Bikou apa yang kau lakukan disini. ?" tanya sang Hakuryuukou.

"Mereka ingin kau kembali. Karena kita akan menyerang Aesir di Utara. Tapi sepertinya kondismu cukup memprihatinkan." ujar seseorang berarmor cina dan membawa tongkat.

"Urusai." ujar Vali.

"Wah.. Wah.. Apa dia ukemu Shiro-chan ? Ternyata seleramu buruk juga." ujar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sontak orang bernama Bikou tersebut langsung mengambil jarak dengan Vali. Dan langsung memberikan tatapan jijik pada Vali sambil menutup lubang belakangnya.

"Iii.. Tak kusangka kau sudah berubah haluan kawan." ujar Bikou dengan wajah pucat.

"Baka jangan percaya omongan orang bertopeng idiot itu. Lebih baik kita pergi." ujar Vali dengan nada marah lalu pergi dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda dengan lambang Lucifer ditengahnya.

"Huh baiklah." ujar Bikou lalu menyusul Vali.

"Yah mereka pergi. Padahal aku belum berkeringat." ujar Naruto dengan nada kecewa. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah para mahluk yang tersisa. "Jadi siapa yang akan melawanku sekarang. ?" tanya Naruto pada kumpulan mahluk tiga fraksi tersebut.

Tidak ada balasan dari mahluk-mahluk tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Huh baiklah kalau tidak ada yang maju aku akan mulai dulu." ujar Naruto lalu menghilang entah kemana. Semua yang disana langsung memasang posisi siaga menunggu serangan Naruto.

"Kyaa"

Sebuah jeritan terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. Sontak semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Disana nampak Naruto sedang mengalungkan pedang kusanaginya dileher Rias.

"Buchou/Rias" ujar semua orang

"Brengsek berani sekali kau menyerang adikku." geram sang maou Lucifer.

"Heh apa dia adikmu Akuma-san. Dia cukup cantik untuk seorang iblis. Kurasa aku akan menikmatinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhnya." ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Ia lalu merobek sedikit seragam yang dikenakan oleh Rias menggunakan pedangnya.

"Brengsek beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Buchou." ujar Issei. Ia langsung berlari mencoba menerjang Naruto. Namun sebuah tangan menghadangnya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah pemilik tangan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sirzech Lucifer. Kakak kandung dari buchounya yang nampak sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Jangan gegabah Ise-kun. Kalau kita salah langkah keselamatan Rias-chan akan jadi taruhannya." ujar sang maou Lucifer setenang mungkin.

"Ho kau cukup bijaksana juga Akuma-san. Dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau salah satu pemimpin dari mahluk hina itu. Tapi maaf Akuma-san aku tidak ada niatan untuk bernegosiasi dengan kalian para mahluk hina." ujar Naruto seraya menggores perlahan pipi mulus Rias dengan ujung pedangnya.

"Arghhh.." ringis Rias yang merasakan perih di pipinya.

"Kau tidak bisa dimaafkan." geram Issei.

 **[Welsh Dragon Overboost]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TbC..**

 **Yo minna maaf updatenya lama kalian tau sendirikan habis hari apa. Jadi Author dan segenap keluarga mengucapkan MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN..**

 **Jadi mengenai chap ini sebenarnya masih ada terusan. Tapi karena kepanjangan jadi saya skip aja buat chap depan. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan di chap ini dan kurang berkenan dengan para reader sekalian.**

 **Yosh waktunya membalas review diskip aja jika kepanjangan.**

 **Q: alam namikaze**

 **Lanjut thorPairnya tohka ?Jangan terlalu lama up nya**

 **A: iya saya usahakan**

 **Q: Name idiot**

 **Type your review here. lanjut.. and pairnya jangan harem.. untuk sekarang itu saja.. c3 ane tunggu**

 **A: iya makasih reviewnya**

 **Q: Thoriqoke**

 **lanjutkan thor ..**

 **A: iya makasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: Levy Asmodeus**

 **Lanjut un.**

 **A: iya makasih reviewnya**

 **Q: .980**

 **lanjutkan**

 **A: iya makasih reviewnya**

 **Q: The Black Water**

 **Nanti bakal ada flashback tentang masalalu Naruto ngga?**

 **A: ada tunggu aja**

 **Q: Orang asing biasa**

 **lanjut aja dah klu bs d'tmbh dkt lgi word tp jngan trlalu bnyk nnti bosan.**

 **A: iya maaf jika chap ini kebanyakan wordnya**

 **Q: namber4**

 **Type your review nasib tsu-chan nanti nya**

 **A: akan ada chapnya sendiri**

 **Q: Yoshino Hime-Chan**

 **no coment...lanjut hehe...:v**

 **A: iya makasih reviewnya**

 **Q: nikowahyu4869**

 **Haruto? Salah ketik lagi? Wkwk**

 **A: maaf reader saya akan meluruskan itu memang bukan salah ketik kalau anda mencermati chap pertama pasti tau jawabanya. Itu memang saya sengaja buat nama naruto waktu di academy.**

 **Q: varsyi dobe**

 **lanjut aja tor ...umb and kalo pair nya tohka mnding jadiinanusia ja gak usah pnya kekuatan ...**

 **A: emang disini tojka hanya manusia biasa**

 **Q: Ibiki Guru BP**

 **KenApa naruto benci sama makhluk supranatural ?**

 **A: akan ada alasanya tersendiri nanti**

 **Q: remixer52**

 **hmm single pair ya author-san.!pair naruto nanti Tsubaki atau tohka..?atau akan ada pilihan lain nanti author-san.!hmm dan apa nanti naruto bakal punya armor suit kayak iron man..?yosh lanjukan author-san.!**

 **A: itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Lihat saja kelanjutannya.**

 **Q: Kasuga Arami**

 **Hmm.. Udah lumayan, tapi alur maksanya fatal di chapter ini..Tohka dan Naruto baru berteman 2 hari kan? Tiba2 Tohka nangis karena penuturan simple Naruto. Dan reaksi Naruto, meluk? Hmm... Baru temenan 2 hari mas, kalo udah pacaran sih oke2 aja..Kalau mau bikin romance silahkan aja, tapi mas Author kelihatannya kesulitan buat ngerangkai kalimatnya... Belajar lagi ya.**

 **A: hahaha iya saya memang agak bodoh dqlam hal itu jadi mohon maaf untuk kesalahan saya**

 **Q: Muhammad2611**

 **tohka/tsubaki pair x?sasuke jngn dmskn thor terlalu mainstream bnyk tkh anime naruto nanti x**

 **A: iya saya pertimbangkan dulu**

 **Q: uzumaki Kuro**

 **Author-san apa nanti Naruto punya partner selain Iruka ya sekiranya buat ngebantuin Naruto bertarung.**

 **A: patner kayaknya ngak ada tapi akan saya voba buat**

 **Q: Akbar724**

 **hmm nice lanjut**

 **A: iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: lucifer-kun13**

 **lanjut..!?**

 **A: iya terima kasih reviewnya**

 **Q: Yustinus224**

 **Em, chap ini udah bagus dan disini Naruto bertugas disaat malam hari?Tadi ada Typo pas 'Dimension' seharusnya Di mansion?Dan kalo bisa Narutonya di buat lebih Creed lagi biar kesannya kayak Assasins sesungguhnya(Assasins itu serba rahasia)?**

 **Em, senjata Naruto apa aja?**

 **Dan Prototipe itu kegunaannya apa?**

 **Teknik berpedang Aliran Ittouryu?**

 **Hm mungkin lebih cocok kalo pas sedang 'bertugas'(membasmi Iblis liar) Naruto lebih di buat pendiam dan jarangberbicara.?**

 **Em, mungkin itu aja duluOk, sekian**

 **A: iya maaf untuk typonya. Kalau itu saya ngak bisa jamin. Senjatanya dan kegunaan prototype kan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita biar ada rahasia.**

 **Ittoryu itu teknik satu pedang kalau ngak salah sih. Bertugas di chap lalu maksud saya meneruskan penelitiannya.**

 **Q: Hidup itu indah**

 **Di sini naruto seperti Tony Stark di iron man kan yang orangnya jenius tapi memiliki ambisi yg besar! Oh ya dan apayg di teliti naru itu sebuah armor ? Da pair nya boleh tambah 1/2 saja karna menurutku seru aja liat perebutan antar wanita ! Ya ini hanya saran saja jika tidak diterima tidak apa apa yg paling penting turuskan fic ini sampai selesai gambatte**

 **A: itu akan terjawab di chap berikutnya. Terima kasih sebelumnya saya akan usahakan sarannya.**

 **Q: Dendy706**

 **ini pairnya tohka dari date a live kan ? klo benar apakah tohka punya sandalphon**

 **A: disini Tohka 100% manusia biasa**

 **Q: La vechiasignora**

 **klo pairnya gk harem...mending Tohka aja...jangan yg**

 **A: iya makasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: Shirou Von Einzbern**

 **Fic mu Bagus bro anti mainstream, dan untuk pair lebih baik single pair aja dengan tohka. Klo harem juga gpp sih, tapi pair untuk harem jangan yg mainstream. Kyk rias,akeno,.dan sona juga mulai banyak. Klo saran saya untukharem kyk xenovia , asia, irina, tomoe, rossweisse, dll. Mungkin juga pair dari anime lain(?). Melihat judulnya ada kata assasin apa nanti baru bertarungnya mengikuti style assasin(mengendap, pake pisau lipat dibalik tangan, and memberi element kejutan?Segitu aja dari saya, semangat dalam membuat chapter selanjutnya. See you next time**

 **A: ini assasinnya anti mainstream bro jadi agak kocak pembawaannya.**

 **Q: Ashuraindra64**

 **Menarik Fav:v ternyata Naruto tidak terlalu larut dlm fraksi pairnya Tohka kan?Lalu Stubaki gmn,apa dia gx mengenal Naruto? # Mati saja kau Tsubaki**

 **A: iya terimakasih untuk atensinya. Kita lihay aja nanti**

 **Q: Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer**

 **Apa Naruto ada dendam sama iblis ataufraksi lain? Lanjutkan karyamu ini vak**

 **A: itu akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Q: geogmagog**

 **Thor yg change the world kapan up nya Thor dtunggu nih hehehe**

 **A: yang change's the world masih proses maaf yang ini dulu karena idenya yang muncul yang ini. Tapi saya usahakan yang satunya secepatnya**

 **Q: Utakata426**

 **Type your review here. kecewa ama sipat nya naru, oky next**

 **A: kecewa yang bagian mananya reader-san kalau bisa saya akan perbaiki**

 **Q: Tenshisha Hikari**

 **Woow mode teknologi yaa.. kelihatannya sekali naruto pakai penampilan aslinyaa dong.. kalau lagi jalan* misalnyaa**

 **A: sudah saya lakukan permintaan reader**

 **Q: Ren asbhel**

 **Yatogami tohka dari animei date a live hmmm hehehehe kayak akeno hihihihi tambahin kurumi dong dan senpai tulis lewat hp? Ane juga daftar lewat hp dan gimana nulis thor ?**

 **A: mungkin cuma Tohka. Saya pake aplikasi WPS Office bawaan hp gan.**

 **Q: Ardi Bocah963**

 **Ceritanya bagus author-san,oh ya,apa cerita ini multicrossover..?soalnya ada char nya tohka dari DATE A LIVE,dan juga ada char lain dari anime lain. ...Tetap semangat ya soalnya senpai sudah 2 tingkat diatas saya,maklum masih suka baca saja jarang review,bisadi bilang (silent reader).Ok next chap... :)**

 **A: bisa dibilang begitu karena saya mengambil beberapa item dari anime lain. Iya dan trima kasij reviewnya.**

 **Q: Grand560**

 **Lanjut!Pair Naruto Mini Harem 2 orang ya... (Naruto x Tsubaki x Tohka)Naruto bisa menggunakan berapa pedang? Pedangnya menggunakan teknologi?Seperti apa bentuk pedang Naruto?Naruto gak ada kerabat keluarga?**

 **A: maaf pairnya disini single. Kalau masalah itu cuma satu. Pertanyaan selanjutnya sudah terjawab di chap ini. Ngak ada.**

 **Q:yellow flash115**

 **lanjut & apakah pair nya tohka senpai.**

 **A: kita lihat aja nanti**

 **Q: The KidSNo OppAi**

 **Lanjut vak**

 **A: Hai' terimakasih reviewnya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang mau menyempatkan membaca cerita gaje buatan saya. Mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan bagi reader sekalian. Dan mohon saran dan kritiknya untuk yang selanjutnya.**

 **Ja Minna..**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Hades Armor

**The Smiling's Assasin**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto & High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Sci-fi...Ect.**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Pair : Naruto U. X Tohka Y.**

 **Summary : Dia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Namun dia mempunyai otak yang jenius yang mampu merubah dunia.**

 **.**

 **Warning : MissTypo, Typo, Human!Naru.. Smart!Naru.. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan.. KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi) Author..Ect.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **"** Abc **" Perkataan biasa**

 **'** Abc **' Perkataan batin**

 **ABC Efek suara**

 **[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir**

 **'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster**

 **"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/monster.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Masa lalu, The Hades armor, & Kematian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 Tahun Lalu..**

Rintik hujan mulai menuruni awan kelabu seakan mengerti akan suasana yang sedang terjadi. Disini, tepat didepan dua batu nisan yang bersebelahan. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 12 tahun sedang menunduk memandang dua batu nisan dihadapannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Namikaze Minato & Namikaze Kushina adalah nama yang tertera diatas dua batu nisan tersebut. Anak laki-laki tersebut tak mengindahkan rasa dingin akibat air hujan yang mengenainnya dan membuat jas hitam dan kemeja miliknya basah. Ia masih setia menunduk memandang batu nisan itu. Setetes air mata menetes dari sudut matanya yang nampak kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Air mata tersebut menegalir bercampur dengan air hujan yang juga menuruni wajahnya.

Sebuah payung besar menaungi dirinya dari air hujan yang dari tadi terus membasahinya. Ia tak menoleh barang sedikitpun karena ia sudah tahu pelakunya.

"Mari kita pulang tuan muda, air hujan tak baik untuk kesehatan anda." ujar si pembawa payung. Anak laki-laki tersebut tak bergeming atas perkataan si pembawa payung.

"Anda tidak boleh seperti ini tuan muda. Tuan dan Nyonya pasti sangat sedih jika tuan muda terus seperti ini." lanjut orang tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku secepat ini. ?" ujar anak laki-laki tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Mereka juga tak ingin meninggalkan tuan muda secepat ini. Tapi ini semua sudah takdir tuan muda anda tidak harus meratapinya. Karena setiap orang pasti akan mati." ujar si pembawa payung a.k.a Kakashi.

Naruto masih tetap berdiri seraya menunduk memandang nisan milik kedua orang tuanya. Kakashi yang merupakan tangan kanan sekaligus pengawal kepercayaan keluarga Namikaze. Menatap iba pada anak tunggal mendiang atasannya yang kini menjadi atasannya. Ia memang sangat dekat dengan tuan muda didepannya karena ia adalah pengawal khusus yang ditugaskan bersama Iruka untuk menjaga Naruto.

Sebuah pesan menyeruak kedalam ingatannya. Pesan yang ia dapat sebelum kepergian tuan dan nyonya Namikaze untuk melanjutkan penelitian mereka di luar negeri.

"Kakashi jika terjadi sesuatu pada kami. Bawa Naruto keruang rahasia milik keluarga Namikaze. Dan dia akan tau semua kebenarannya." begitulah pesan dari mendian tuannya yang juga sekaligus guru baginya. Ia sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud tuannya namun karena itu adalah perintah ia hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Kau ingin tau kebenaran tentang orang tuamu Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi. Perkataan tersebut sukses menarik atensi dari bocah pirang didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi-nii ?" tanya Naruto seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuamu. Ikutlah dan kita akan temukan kebenarannya." terang Kakashi

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ujar Naruto. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman dengan mobil milik keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

Sesampainya di mansion utama keluarga Namikaze. Naruto langsung disambut oleh para maid dan butler yang bertugas dirumahnya dengan wajah yang masih nampak kehilangan. Bagaimana tidak tuan dan nyonya mereka adalah orang baik yang memperlakukan mereka layaknya keluarga sendiri dan bukan sebagai pelayan. Para pelayan dengan cekatan langsung memberikan handuk dan melepaskan jas basah milik tuan mudanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis pada para pelayan di rumahnya. Ia lalu mengikuti Kakashi kesebuh ruangan yang memang tidak pernah Naruto datangi karena dilarang oleh kedua orang tuannya. Mereka lalu masuk ruangan tersebut. Didalam ruangan tersebut hanya tampak seperti layaknya kamar biasa. Hanya saja terdapat sebuah rak buku besar yang menutupi salah satu dinding. Kakashi berjalan menghampiri rak tersebut lalu menarik sebuah buku yang berada dideretan tengah.

 **Sreek.. Sesshh..**

Tak lama berselang tembok beserta rak buku tersebut bergeser dan menampakkan sebuah lift tersembunyi yang terbuka. Kakashi lalu mengajak Naruto memasukki lift tersebut. Setelah masuk lift tersebut secara otomatis tertutup dan bergerak turun menuju bawah tanah.

Tak sampai satu menit lift tersebut sudah menyampai tujuan. Saat lift terbuka tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Saat mereka melangkah keluar lift lampu diruangan tersebut langsung menyala. Dan nampaklah sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas bahkan melebihi mansionnya. Dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa monitor besar dan banyak alat-alat canggih yang Naruto asumsikan adalah hasil penelitian ayahnya. Dengan pandangan kagum dan mulut sedikit terbuka ia mulai menelusuri tempat tersebut.

 **Ctik..**

Sebuah suara menarik perhatian Naruto dan Kakashi. Mereka lalu menoleh kearah tengah ruangan yang tengah menampilkan hologram Minato dan Kushina. Naruto menitihkan air matanya saat melihat hal tersebut.

"T-tou-san.. Ka-kaa-shan.." lirih Naruto

"Selamat datang Naruto. Kau pasti sedang sedih atas kematian kami. Gomene kami bukan orang tua yang baik karena meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tapi kau tak usah Khawatir karena Kakashi dan Iruka pasti akan selalu menjagamu. Bukan begitu Kakashi ?" ujar hologram Minato dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Tentu sensei aku akan selalu melindunginya. Karena dia sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri." balas Kakashi dengan air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kami mengetahui hal tersebut. Karena kemungkinan ini sudah kami perkirakan sejak kami pulang dari penelitian pertama kami. Kau pasti berfikir kami orang tua yang buruk karena membiarkan takdir menyedihkan menimpamu. Tapi ketahuilah Naruto ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan kepentingan orang banyak." lanjut Minato.

Naruto dan Kakashi dengan seksama mendengarkan penuturan dan pesan dari Minato. Mereka nampak mencerna apa yang sedang disampaikan oleh hologram dari ilmuawan sekaligus pengusaha tersebut.

"Naru maafkan Kaa-san tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang sempurna untukmu. Meskipun Kaa-san sering memarahimu tapi ketahuilah Kaa-san sangat menyayangi Naru." ujar hologram Kushina yang sejak tadi diam disamping hologram milik Minato dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Naru tahu Kaa-san.. Naru tahu itu." ujar Naruto dengan menitihkan air mata. Sungguh ekspresi dari ibunya ini yang paling tidak mau Naruto lihat. Ekspresi yang penuh tekanan, kesedihan dan kegelisahan.

"Naruto ada sesuatu yang ingin Tou-san beritahu padamu mengenai penelitian kami." ujar Minato dengan wajah serius.

"Penelitian kami adalah penelitian yang bersangkutan dengan eksistensi lain selain manusia. Atau bisa dibilang mahluk supranatural dan kami berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat yang bisa mendeteksi eksistensi tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya kami menemukan satu fakta yang mencengangkan mengenai mahluk supranatural. Mahluk itu ternyata tidak hanya satu jenis melainkan terdiri dari berbagai macam ras/golongan. Mereka telah ada sangat lama berbaur dengan manusia normal. Meski secara kasat mata kita tak bisa membedakan antara manusia dan mahluk supranatural yang menjelma menjadi manusia." Lanjut Minato.

Fakta tersebut sukses membuat Naruto dan Kakashi tercengang. Kakashi sendiri memeng mengetahui kalau tuan sekaligus gururnya melakukan penelitian rahasia. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa yang diteliti sang sensei adalah mahluk supranatural yang dianggap sebagai mitos.

"Namun berkat bantuan alat yang sudah aku ciptakan. Kami bisa mengetahui keberadaan mahluk supranatural melalui aura mereka. Akan tetapi hal ini diketahui oleh salah satu golongan dari mahluk supranatural mereka yang merasa eksistensinya terancam. Mencoba untuk melenyapkan alat ini bahkan kami selaku penciptanya agar eksistensi mereka tak diketahui oleh umat manusia.

Kami yang mengetahui hal tersebut mulai mengumpulkan data dengan menggunakan satelit dengan fitur khusus yang kami ciptakan untuk mencari dan merekam semua pertarungan antar mahluk supranatural yang berada diruang lingkup jepang. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa data kami menganalisa dan mencoba membuat beberapa prototype untuk melindungi diri dari ancaman mereka. Kau bisa menemukan semua rancangan dan data-data yang telah kami kumpulkan dilemari arsip yang berada disudut ruangan ini. Karena aku yakin kau pasti akan membutuhkannya.

Namun hari itu tiba sebelum kami sempat menyelesaikan prototype kami. Karena tak ingin kau terluka kami memutuskan untuk pergi dan membawa satu prototype yang sudah jadi dengan harapan mereka akan mengikuti kami. Dan tidak akan menganggu atau mengincarmu dan hasilnya kau tau kelanjutannya yaitu kematian kami." terang hologram Minato dengan nada sedih diakhir kalimatnya. Hologram Kushina langsung memegang pundak hologram Minato berusaha menenangkan.

Naruto mengeeratkan kepalan tangannya. Setelah ia mengetahui fakta bahwa orang tuanya meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan. Yang mereka alami saat melakukan penelitian melainkan ada campur tangan dari pihak lain. Sedangkan Kakashi juga tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, ia sangat marah saat mengetahui kenyataan yang menimpa sang sensei.

"Naru kami tak bisa menjamin kau tidak akan diincar oleh mereka. Jadi untuk mengantisipasi hal yang buruk kami meninggalkan semua catatan dan data-data dari penelitian kami. Disana juga ada beberapa nama dari mahluk-mahluk supranatural yang menginginkan prototype buatan kami. Jadi Kaa-san sarankan kau harus berhati-hati dengan nama-nama yang ada di daftar tersebut." ujar Hologram Kushina.

"Naruto kami berharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu. Dan kami juga berharap kau bisa melanjutkan dan menyempurnakan penelitian ini. Karena pada dasarnya penelitian ini bertujuan untuk mencoba menjalin komunikasi dengan mahluk lain yang menghuni dunia ini. Dan penelitian ini juga sebenarnya ingin kami gunakan sebagai awal dari terjalinnya hubungan antara umat manusia dengan mahluk-mahluk supranatural.

Meskipun akhirnya tanggapan yang kami dapat tak sesuai harapan kami. Untuk itu kami berharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari kami. Apapun jalan yang kau ambil kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Kami percaya kau bisa melakukannya karena kau adalah anak kami." lanjut hologram Minato lalu ia menoleh kearah Kushina dengan tersenyum. Yang juga dibalas senyuman oleh Kushina.

"Kami menyayangimu Naruto." ujar mereka berdua yang sekaligus mengakhiri hologram tersebut.

 **Ctik..**

Kakashi dan Naruto hanya terdiam merenungi apa yang telah mereka lihat dan dengar. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing setelah mengetahui kenyataan dari Sensei dan orang tuanya. Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan Kakashi melirik Naruto lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah mengetahui semuanya tuan muda. ?" tanya Kakashi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang anak yang orang tuanya dibunuh." ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Apa anda akan melakukan balas dendam. ?"

"Balas dendam ? Mungkin saja. Tapi aku punya hal yang lebih menarik untuk dilakukan dari hal tersebut." ujar Naruto seraya berjalan menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan arsip yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya.

"Kalau boleh saya tau. Apa yang akan tuan muda lakukan ?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Naruto berbalik dan menyeringai kearah Kakashi. "Kau akan tau jika sudah saatnya Kakashi-nii" ujar Naruto lalu kembali menuju ketempat lemari arsip.

.

.

 **3 Tahun Kemudian.**

 **Yunani.**

Nampak beberapa orang sedang melakukan penelitian disebuah situs kuno. Yang dipercaya peninggalan salah satu dewa terkuat Olympus yang menguasai kematian yakni Hades. Seorang pemuda berumur lima belas tahun yang menjadi kepala penelitian. Nampak sedang mengamati para bawahannya yang sedang mencari sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Tuan muda coba anda lihat ini." ujar salah seorang bawahannya yang berjalan seraya membawa sebuah tablet dan memeperlihatkannya kearah Naruto.

"Apakah ini yang anda cari ?" tanya bawahannya seraya menunjukkan foto temuan mereka.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke tempat dimana ini berada. Kakashi" ujar Naruto. Sang bawahan hanya mengangguk lalu memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Sesampainya ditempat yang dimaksud. Terlihat sebuah relief besar yang terukir disisi dinding ruang bawah tanah. Yang tak sengaja mereka temukan beberapa hari lalu saat mengevaluasi wilayah kuil tersebut. Relief tersebut menunjukkan gambar seorang yang memakai zirah perang dengan tiga pasang sayap dan membawa sebuah pedang. Disekitar gambar tersebut terdapat beberapa tulisan dengan huruf kuno yang tak bisa dibaca oleh manusia modern.

"Salah satu bawahanku tak segaja menemukan relief ini. Saat ia dan beberapa bawahanku melakukan evaluasi ruang bawah tanah ini secara lebih luas." ujar Kakashi

Naruto dengan sigap mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang menyeruapai ponsel pintar. Dan mengarahkan kearah tulisan yang tertera pada relief tersebut. Alat tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah sinar yang berfungsi menscan tulisan yang terdapat pada relief tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama alat tersebut sudah menampilkan terjemahan dari tulisan tersebut.

"Disini tertulis -Sebuah kekuatan yang berasal dari kematian. Dan berakhir pada kematian. Sebuah zirah dari api hitam neraka yang menyelimuti kebanggaan akan takdir. Mengambil bentuk dari mahluk bersayap pembunuh naga. Yang terkuat, yang terhebat, dan tak terkalahkan.

Dengan sebuah pedang jiwa pemilik segala nyawa yang berada didunia. Ketika dia dikenakan maka dunia akan menuju akhirnya. Karena sang malapetaka adalah lawan yang sepadan untuknya. Disegel dan dijaga tak akan ada mahluk yang bisa membukanya jika sang waktu tidak menghendakinya.-" ujar Naruto.

"Apa kita akan membukannya tuan. ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak. Karena jika kita membukanya sedangkan sekarang belum waktunya. Itu hanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia karena kita akan mati jika melakukannya." ujar Naruto.

"Lantas apa yang akan anda lakukan ?"

"Kita hanya perlu mengambil beberapa data dan membuat tiraunnya lalu kita gabungkan dengan prototype buatan ayahku untuk menyempurnakannya." ujar Naruto.

"Jadi begitu rencanamu." ujar Kakashi.

"Yah dan sepertinya kita harus segera pergi karena para tengkorak berjalan itu sudah mulai berdatangan." ujar Naruto seraya memperhatikan jam tangannya yang memberikan peringatan.

"Tak kusangka mereka begitu lambat menyadari keberadaan kita." ujar Kakashi.

"Yah begitulah berkat penyempurnaan alat buatan ayah mereka tak bisa mendeteksi kita." ujar Naruto. Ia lalu menghadap kearah Kakashi.

"Ya aku tau lakukan seperti biasa." ujar Kakashi malas. Kakashi lalu menekan-nekan tabletnya dan tak berselang lama mereka beserta bawahan dan peralatan yang mereka gunakan menghilang.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto dan bawahannya menghilang. Dikuil kuno tersebut muncul beberapa grim reaper yang ditugaskan oleh Hades untuk mengecek keadaan kuil tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi disini ?" tanya salah satu grim reaper entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah yang jelas kita harus melaporkan ini kepada Hades-sama." ujar pemimpin rombongan tersebut. Yang dibalas oleh anggukkan rekan-rekannya.

.

.

 **.**

 **Waktu Sekarang**

 **[Welsh Dragon Overboost]**

Aura naga merah yang sangat besar langsung menyelimuti Issei. Selang beberapa detik setelah aura tersebut menghilang nampak Issei sekarang sudah terbalut dengan armor merah khas Sekeiryuutei.

"Aku tidak tau kau siapa. Atau kau mahluk apa. Yang aku tau hanyalah kau orang yang tidak akan aku maafkan karena telah berani melukai buchou." Ujar Issei.

"Ho begitukah kalau begitu tunjukkan apa yang kau bisa. Karena jika selangkah saja kau bergerak iblis berkepala merah yang kau panggil buchou ini akan menjadi abu. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk kalian semua." ujar Naruto dengan datar. Hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Issei mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. ? Apa kau berencana mengacaukan perdamaian yang telah kami sepakati. ?" tanya Michael yang dari tadi diam.

"Perdamain huh ? Apa kau ini seorang malaikat ? Jika iya seharuanya kau sudah jatuh karena bersekutu dengan iblis yang notabenya adalah musuh tuhan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran kerdilmu itu hingga kau bersekutu dengan mahluk hina seperti mereka." ujar Naruto sakratis.

"Aku harap jaga ucapanmu manusia. Aku memang malaikat namun kau tidak tau situasinya jadi kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu." ujar Michael dengan tenang.

"Heh apa maksud perkataanmu itu ? Apa yang kau maksud dengan meninggalnya Tuhan ?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat semua mahluk disitu melebarkan mata. "Dari ekspresi kalian berarti perkataanku tidak salah. Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya hingga percaya dengan lelucon seperti itu." lanjut Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu pemuda-san ? Jelas-jelas kami melihat sendiri Kami-sama telah meninggal waktu peristiwa great war." ujar Michael tak terima.

"Terkadang sesuatu yang kau lihat tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Emosi adalah sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh malaikat begitu juga jenis kelamin. Jika mahluk yang mengaku malaikat memiliki hal yang demikian bisa dipastikan. Mereka hanyalah sebuah mahluk yang tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia yang diciptakan dengan peran yang berbeda.

Hidup adalah sebuah sandiwara yang disusun oleh Tuhan dengan amat sangat baik. Jika memang eksistensi Tuhan sudah tidak ada maka hal yang sama berlaku pula dengan dunia ciptaan-Nya. Karena Tuhan adalah mahluk yang kekal dan abadi dan mereka yang disebut malaikat adalah mahluk yang senantiasa taat pada perintah-Nya. Jadi jangan anggap dirimu malaikat setelah apa yang kau lakukan ini MAHLUK HINA." terang Naruto dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Michael hanya diam membisu menelaah perkataan pemuda bertopeng tersebut. Seketika ia tersentak dengan apa yang telah ia dapatkan dari perkataan pemuda itu. Ia lalu berbalik dan memberi isyarat pada bawahannya untuk mundur. Azazel yang melihat gelagat Michael bersuara.

"Mau kemana kau Michael. ?" tanya Azazel.

"Ini bukan pertarunganku jadi aku akan mundur untuk menenangkan pikiran." ujar Michael dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu dia adalah eksistensi yang mengancam perdamaian yang telah kita sepakati. Jadi secara tidak langsung ini juga pertarunganmu." ujar Seraffal.

"Aku tak berminat dengan itu. Selama dia tak menganggu fraksi kami. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Karena dari yang kulihat ia hanya tertarik pada fraksi Da-tenshi dan Iblis." terang Michael.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan perdamaian dan kerja sama yang telah kita mulai. ?" kini Sirzech yang bertanya.

"Kita baru membentuk perdamaian dan kita juga belum melakukan kesepakatan untuk kerja sama. Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan tindakanku. Aku akan pergi dan selesaikan masalah kalian dengan pemuda itu baru membicarakan ini lagi." ujar Michael yang lalu pergi menggunakan 6 pasang sayap malaikat miliknya dan diikuti oleh seluruh bawahannya.

Tiga pemimpin fraksi itu hanya memandang kepergian Michael dengan geram. Karena secara tidak langsung ia mencoba membatalkan perjanjian perdamaian yang telah mereka sepakati.

"Jadi sudah selesai berbincangnya ?" ujar Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan tenang sambil memanggul pedangnya.

"Hey dimana Rias. ?" tanya Sirzech dengan nada menuntut.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut Rias ?" ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan bidak catur Raja berwarna merah kearah Sirzech. Mata Sirzech melotot melihat hal itu. Aura Power of Destruction menguar hebat dari tubuhnya.

"Entah itu apa aku tidak tau. Karena setelah iblis berambut merah itu lenyap bidak itu muncul." ujar Naruto ringan tanpa beban seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sontak semua peerage milik Rias serta sona dan Tsubaki menangis. Karena secara tidak langsung dengan adanya bidak raja itu berarti Rias telah lenyap. Sang Sekiryuutei menatap kosong bidak yang tergeletak tak jauh didepannya.

"Ini pasti hanya lelucon." gumam Issei ia lalu mendongak kearah Naruto yang masih setia berdiri dengan santai. "KAU KEMBALIKAN BUCHOU SEKARANG JUGA." lanjut Issei penuh penekanan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengembalikannya ? Apa lagi yang kau minta dariku iblis mesum." balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU." Issei langsung melesat menerjang Naruto. Ia menyerang membabi buta seperti orang yang tak punya tujuan.

"Kembalikan.."

"Kembalikan.."

"Kembalikan.."

Kata tersebut terus menerus diteriakkan Issei seraya menyerang Naruto. Sementara Naruto dengan gerakan-gerakan simpel mampu menghindari serangan Issei yang memang tak terarah dengan baik.

 **Pyarr.. Crassh.. Dhuakhh..**

"Terlalu lamban Sekiryuutei." ujar Naruto seraya menbaskan pedangnya kearah dada Issei.Yang sukses menghancurkan armor dan melukai Issei. Dan langsung dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tendangan oleh Naruto.

"Issei-kun/senpai/san" ujar para anggota peerage Rias.

Naruto hanya memandang datar kerumunan iblis yang mengerumuni Sekeiryuutei. Jam Naruto sedikit bergetar tanda adanya bahaya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Sirzech yang tenggah membiaut Power of Destruction dan langsung melemparkan kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang serangan tersebut penuh minat.

 **Dhuuaarrrr...**

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta saat Power of Destruction milik Sirzech menghantam tempat Naruto. Semua Iblis menyilangkan kedua tangannya karena cahaya efek ledakkan yang sangat menyilaukan. Setelah cahaya meredup mereka hanya melihat kumpulan asap akibat ledakan tersebut.

"Wah kembang api yang cukup indah ne Akuma-san." ujar sebuah suara dengan nada layaknya anak kecil.

Semua iblis mengarahkan pandangan mereka keasal suara. Dan nampak pemuda bertopeng yang seharusnya musnah terkena serangan Sirzech. Malah berdiri tanpa luka ditempat seharusnya sirzech berdiri.

"Di-dia bertukar tempat lagi. Kalau begitu.." gumam para iblis disana lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah asap yang sudah menipis. Dan nampaklah Sirzech dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Nafasnya memburu dan tangan kanan miliknya putus akibat menahan serangannya sendiri. Tak berselang lama ia natuh tersungkur.

"Wah kau hebat sekali akuma-san padahal kudengar Power of Destruction dapat memusnahkan apa saja. Tapi, kau hanya kehilangan satu lenganmu ini benar-benar sejarah baru." ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Semua iblis memandang tak percaya saat melihat maou Lucifer dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Seraffal dan Grafya tak tinggal diam mereka bergerak cepat. Seraffal langsung membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru khas Sitri bersiap menyerang Naruto. Sedangkan Grafya menuju sang suami dan mengobatinya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu ?" tanya Seraffal dengan datar tak lupa sebuah lingkaran sihir ditangannya.

"Mauku ?" ujar Naruto seraya memasang posisi berfikir. "Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya bermain-main." lanjut Naruto enteng.

"Lantas kenapa kau mebunuh Rias-tan. ?" tanya Seraffal geram.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya ? Memang ada dari kalian yang melihat aku membunuh iblis berkepala tomat itu. ?" tanya balik Naruto.

"K-kau.." Seraffal semakin geram dengan argumen pemuda didepannya. Meskipun yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar adanya. Mereka tidak ada yang melihat pemuda itu membunuh Rias. Namun itu tak bisa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia yang membunuhnya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara langkah kaki menggema membuat semua mahluk mengalihkan pandangan merka keasal suara. Nampaklah Issei yang tengah berjalan kearah Naruto dengan menunduk. Hal itu membuat sebagian wajah tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau melukainya ?" ujar Iseei datar.

"Kau bertanya padaku ?" ujar Naruto dengan santai sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melukainya ?" ulang Issei.

"Um entahlah mungkin hanya iseng." ujar Naruto enteng seraya garuk-garuk kepala belakangnya. Balasan dari Naruto tersebut semakin membuat Issei termakan emosi.

 **"Hey kau pemuda bertopeng aneh."** ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari permata hijau yang ada di sarung tangan milik Issei.

"Wah sugoii kau bisa berbicara seperti sayap Shiro-chan." ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Semua mahluk disana sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat mudah berubah.

'Ini orang otaknya rada geser kali ya.' batin semua mahluk disana.

 **"Kau.."** permata itu kembali bersuara. Issei kembali melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

 **"Membuat pilihan yang salah." Blaaarrrrr**

Issei mendongak dan menampakkan mata yang hanya berwarna merah tanpa pupil. Aura berwarna merah darah keluar dengan sangat banyak dari tubuh Issei. Hal tersebut membuat tanah disekitarnya retak. Bahkan para iblis kelas rendah berkeringat dingin merasakan hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Issei. Sedangkan Naruto masih diam tak terpengaruh dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Issei berkat baju Khusus yang ia pakai.

"Ini gawat aku harus membawa mereka menjauh. Grafya kau bawa Sir-tan menjauh, dan Azazel bantu aku membawa yang lainnya." seru Seraffal yang dibalas anggukkan oleh keduannya.

Sementara Naruto menyeringai puas. Karena rencana untuk memaksa salah satu naga surgawi melakukan Juggernaut drive berhasil. Ia lalu menekan tombol di jam tangannya dan kemudian muncul hologram diudara.

'Saatnya melakukan percobaan.' batin Naruto seraya menekan item 'Armor'. Tak berselang lama sebuah lingkaran menyerupai lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dengan gambar kesatria bersayap enam dan membawa pedang.

Naruto berjalan perlahan melewati lingkaran tersebut. Setelah melewati lingakaran tersebut Naruto kembali muncul dengan balutan armor berwarna hitam seukuran manusia dewasa dengan enam sayap mekanik dipunggungnya. Sebuah helm berbentuk menyerupai burung garuda menutupi kepalanya. Tak lupa pedang Kusanagi yang bertengger manis dipinggangnya. (Bayangin aja cloth Hades di saint saiya dikombinasi dengan armor Iron-man mark17)

Azazel yang tak sengaja melihat itu melebarkan matanya. "Bu-bukankah itu.."

.

.

 **Kembali ke Issei.**

Aura berwarna merah darah terus menguar dari tubuh Issei. Aura tersebut memenuhi dan mengguncang kekkai yang dibuat oleh dua fraksi. Saat aura itu mereda terlihat Issei yang sudah memasuki Balance breaker miliknya.

Dari permata hijau yang ada didadanya muncul beberapa permata hijau kecil berterbangan mengelilingi Issei. Perlahan namun pasti muncul suara-suara yang mulai melafalkan sebuah mantra seperti kutukan. Namun suara yang keluar bukanlah suara milik Issei melainkan campuran antara suara Laki-laki, Perempuan. Anak-anak, pemuda, sampai orang tua yang membentuk sebuah alunan yang sangat mengerikan.

 **"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit..."**

 **Sudah akan dimulaiSepertinya akan segera dimulai**

 **"Kedua Naga Langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan..."**

 **Memang selalu seperti itu, apapun yang terjadiItu tidak benar, setiap saat memang selalu seperti ini**

 **"Aku tertawa pada "Ketidakbatasan", dan berduka pada "Impian"..."**

 **Seorang yang dunia cari...Seorang yang dunia tolak...**

 **"Aku akan menjadi Naga Merah Dominasi..."**

 **Selalu kekuatanSelalu cinta**

 **Kalian memilih kehancuran tak peduli berapa kali pun!**

Armor Issei mulai berubah, bentuknya menjadi lebih tajam, dan menumbuhkan sayap raksasa. Dari kedua tangan dan kakinya, benda seperti cakar bermunculan. Di helmnya, banyak benda seperti tanduk bermunculan.-Penampilan itu seperti Naga itu sendiri! Dan kemudian, dari semua berlian di tubuhnya, campuran suara dari orang tua, muda, pria, dan wanita dipancarkan!

" " " " " " " " " " **Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam pengampunan Crimson!" " " " " " " " " "**

 **[Juggernaut Drive!] [Illusion!]**

Bersamaan dengan terbentuknya Juggernaut Drive milik Issei. Naruto menggumamkan tekhnik miliknya. Didalam kekkai perlahan berhembus angin yang menenangkan. Membuat semua mahluk yang ada didalam kekkai masuk dalam Ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

 **GRROOOOAARRRRRR**

Sebuah auman keras menggema membuat kekkai yang dibuat oleh para iblis dan Da-tenshi retak. Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata. Issei langsung menerjang Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar hanya membelalakkan matanya dari balik helm armor miliknya. Setelah itu hanya sekelebat bayangan yang Naruto lihat melewati dirinya.

"Akhh.." sebuah ringisan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto saat tak lagi merasakan tangan kirinya. Darah mengucur deras dari potongan tangan Naruto yang hanya tinggal sebahu.

 **Kretek.. Kretek..**

Suara besi dilumat terdengar dari arah Issei yang kini menjadi miniatur Draig. Semua mahluk disana memandang ngeri apa yang dilakukan oleh Issei. Tidak, dia bukan lagi Issei melainkan monster yang mengantikan kesadaran Issei.

Belum sempat Naruto membalas serangan dari Issei, ia harus kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah laser yang keluar dari mulut Issei. Namun dengan sedikit gerakan menyamping ia bisa menghindari serangan Issei.

 **Bummm.. Dhuuuaarrr...**

Laser tersebut menghantam bangunan Kuoh Academy dan membuat gedung tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat serangan beruntun yang dilakukan Issei.

"Khe kau lumayan juga kadal merah." ujar Naruto.

 **"Grrr..."** naga mini itu hanya menggeram karena memang orang yang ada didalamnya sedang kehilangan kemanusiaannya.

 **Krakk...**

Armor dibagian dada milik Issei terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah berlian hijau besar. Energi mulai berpusat kearah berlian hijau tersebut. Berlian-berlian yang ada di sayap naganya ikut bercahaya. Naruto memandang khawatir pada serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Issei. Namun belum sempat beranjak tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Energi-energi yang terkumpul di berlian besar tersebut membentuk sebuah gumpalan merah.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

 **[Longinus Smahser!]**

Laser yang terbuat dari energi menghantam tempat Naruto berdiri. Menghantam lurus hingga menembus Kekkai yang dibuat oleh gabungan dua fraksi.

 **Kretek.. Kretek.. Pyarrr...**

Seperti sebuah kaca yang pecah ilusi yang dibuat Narutopun berakhir. Dan nampak Naruto yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Issei yang masih dalam mode Juggernaut Drive. Tanpa luka dan dengan keadaan Armor yang masih utuh. Para mahluk yang berlindung didalam kekkai yang dibuat Azazel dan Seraffal, nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Bu-bukankah tadi dia sudah musnah ?" tanya Sona dengan raut wajah amat terkejut.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi mungkin itu adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki armor yang dipakainya." terang Azazel.

"Azazel bukankah itu.." "yah kau benar meskipun itu sedikit berbeda namun sepertinya itu adalah tiruan dari armor milik Hades. Tak kusangka bocah itu sangat jenius hingga bisa membuat tiruan dari benda terlarang itu." lanjut Azazel memotong pertanyaan Serafal

"Sudah cukup main-mainya kadal." ujar Naruto seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya mengarah kearah punggung Issei.

 **[Divine! Divine! Divine!] kretek.. Pyarrr...**

Dengan diserapnya energi milik Issei armor yang menyelimutinya pun hancur. Dan terlihat Issei yang tak sadarkan diri jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Naruto memandang datar tubuh Issei yang tergeletak didepannya. Ia kemudian menunduk mencengkram kepala Issei dan berjalan menuju para mahluk yang tersisa.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Derap langkah kaki Naruto seakan menjadi sebuah alunan yang sangat menakutkan bagi para iblis muda. Sementara Azazel dan Seraffal sudah memasang posisi siaga. Guna mengantisipasi serangan dari pemuda yang memakai armor hitam yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Naruto berhenti sepuluh meter didepan rombongan Iblis dan Da-tensei tersebut. Ia menatap datar para mahluk hina yang ada didepannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pereage milik Rias.

"Apa iblis mesum ini masih berguna ?" tanya Naruto datar sambil mengangkat tubuh Issei dengan cara mencengkram kepalanya. Semua iblis pereage Rias menahan amarah berbeda dengan Asia yang sudah menangis melihat Issei dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Issei-san/-kun/-senpai" seru anggota pereage Rias.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Ise-kun ?" tanya Akeno dengan nada marah.

"Hm gimana ya. ? Aku tadi tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Jadi bisa dibilang aku tak melukainya dan hanya membawanya kesini." ujar Naruto.

"K-kau.." geram Kiba.

"Tenangkan diri kalian" perintah Azazel yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. "Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan ini sama artinya mengibarkan bendera perang pada fraksi Iblis." ujar Azazel.

"Eh benarkah aku tak merasa membawa bendera tadi." ujar Naruto dengan polos. Semua mahluk disana sweatdrop mendengarkan penuturan Naruto.

'Oh sial akan aku tarik tadi perkataanku soal dia jenius. Sepertinya dia hanya bocah pintar yang rada gesrek otaknya.' batin Azazel.

"Kau jangan bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini atau.." "Atau apa membunuhku ? Dilihat dari sudut manapun kalian berada dipihak yang tidak diuntungkan. Meskipun iblis berambut merah dengan sisa satu tangan itu ikut serta aku tidak yakin kalian bisa melakukannya." belun sempat menyelesaikan ancamannya. Omongan Seraffal terlebih dahulu dipotong Naruto dengan nada kembali datar.

"Jangan meremehkan kami manusia." geram Seraffal.

"Begini saja aku punya tawaran menarik kau Azazel serahkan fefnir itu padaku. Dan aku akan memberikan sampah ini." ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan Issei.

"Beraninya kau menyebut Ise-kun sampah." geram Akeno yang langsung mengarahkan petir kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut hanya diam lalu mengangkat tangannya yang tidak mencengkram Issei. Dengan cepat petir tersebut menyambar tangan Naruto yang ia angkat keatas.

 **Ctarrrr...**

"Arkhhh.." suara jeritan terdengar dari arah Naruto. Namun itu bukan suara yang berasal dari Naruto melainkan dari Issei. Setelah petir itu hilang nampak Naruto yang masih berdiri tanpa luka dan armor yang masih utuh. Namun berbeda dengan Issei tubuhnya hangus karena terkena sengatan petir dari Akeno.

"Kau tau nona besi adalah konduktor sempurna untuk mengantarkan listrik. Dan armor milikku ini mengandung besi, dan secara tidak langsung aku menghantarkan listrik milikmu kearah iblis yang ada ditanganku ini." ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan tubuh Issei yang penuh luka bakar.

"Ise-kun" ujar Akeno khawatir.

"Jadi bagaimana Azazel. Serahkan fafnir itu dan aku akan kembalikan iblis tak berguna ini dan pergi. Atau kau mau pertarungan sampai mati ?" tawar Naruto.

Setelah memikirkan semua resiko dan kondisi saat ini. Mau tidak mau Azazel harus merelakan Sacred gear buatnya kepada pemuda bertopeng tersebut. "Hah baiklah ini ambil yang kau mau dan pergi dari sini." ujar Azazel seraya melemparkan bala kristal berwarna ungu yang didalamnya terisi jiwa raja naga fafnir kearah Naruto.

Naruto menangkap bola kristal tersebut lalu melemparkan tubuh Issei kearah pereage Rias. Dengan sigap Kiba menangkap tubuh tak berdaya Issei.

"Baiklah terima kasih untuk kerja samanya." ujar Naruto seraya mengibaskan tangannya dan munculah sebuah portal disampingnya. Namun sebelum dia masuk kedalam portal ia menoleh kearah kumpulan iblis dan Da-tenshi tersebut. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinnya.

 **Ctik.. Dhuaarrrr...**

Tempat dimana para iblis dan Da-tenshi tempati muncul ledakan besar. Asap menyelimuti area tersebut. Setelah asap menipis nampaklah para mahluk supranatural tersebut terbaring dengan luka ledakkan disekujur tubuh mereka. Memang ledakan tersebut tak terlalu berbahaya namun cukup melukai mereka.

"Ups ! Apa aku tidak bilang kalau aku memasang peledak disana. ?" ujar Naruto dari balik helm armornya.

"Si-sialan kau." geram Azazel.

"Maa.. Maa.. Jangan salahkan aku. Salah kalian sendiri berdiri distu." ujar Naruto tak terima disalahkan. "Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kalau begitu Jaa ne.." lanjut Naruto seraya masuk kedalam portal dan menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning dan para mahluk Supranatural yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

.

.

Di ruang bawah tanah mansion milik Naruto portal teleportasi telah aktif menandakan akan ada yang datang. Tak berselang lama muncul Naruto yang masih dalam balutan armor hitam miliknya. Namun itu tak berselang lama ia lalu melangkah menuju sebuah lingkaran khusus. Muncul lingkaran seperti lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki Naruto. Dengan cepat lingkaran tersebut naik keatas dan mengganti armor Naruto dengan sebuah setelan jas santai berwarna putih khas peneliti.

"Apa anda tidak terluka tuan Muda ?" tanya orang yang baru datang menghadap Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya saja staminaku lumayan terkuras akibat penggunaan armor tersebut." balas Naruto. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari sesuatu. "Dimana dua subyek kita Iruka-nii ?" tanya Naruto.

"Sayap Hakuryuukou ada di ruangan selatan sedangkan yang satu lagi ada diruangan khusus. Sesuai perintahmu Naruto. Lantas akan kau apakan fefnir dan energi dari Juggernaut drive Sekiryuutei itu ?" tanya Iruka sambil menunjuk dua bola seperti kristal berwarna ungu dan merah yang dipegang Naruto.

"Untuk masalah energi Sekiryuutei aku akan mengkombinasikan dengan sayap Hakuryuukou. Agar dapat menyempurnakan dan mengurangi stamina penggunaan armor milikku. Kalau masalah fefnir akan aku kembangkan dan buat menjadi armor cadanganku." terang Naruto.

"Huh terserah kau saja Naruto. Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan subyek kedua. ?"

"Aku ada rencana lain untuk itu. Jadi kita nikmati saja permainannya dulu.." ujar Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

.

.

.

 **TbC**

 **Wah akhirnya kelar juga setelah satu kali lebaran dan satu kali bolak-balik dari desa ke kota Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga (Authornya agak lebay).**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dipenulisan atau kalimat dan bahasa kurang tepat. Yah meskipun saya harus mencari beberapa item dari LN high school dxd. Untuk menyamakan beberapa penulisan agar tidak salah. Maaf jika updatenya lama karena yah dengan rutinitas kerja yang saya jalani. Membuat saya hanya bisa membuat sedikit demi sedikit ceritanya. Jadi agak lama nulisnya.**

 **Hm baiklah kurasa itu saja sudah cukup karena saya bingung mau jelasin apa lagi. Dan oh ya masalah alat-alat milik Naruto saya belum punya nama barang kali ada saran kalau ada tolong bales direview ya..**

 **Q & A Side :**

 **(Kalau merasa kepanjangan diskip aja. Maaf bukan saya bermaksud memendekkan cerita namun ini hanya semata-mata mengapresiasi saran dan kritik dari para reader dan author yang sudi membaca fic saya)**

 **Q: Muhammad2611**

 **naru itu dark karna dendam x yah?**

 **A: bisa dilihat di chap ini.**

 **Q: Death race**

 **Next**

 **A: iya.**

 **Q: Seneal**

 **Next**

 **A: sip**

 **Q: Dendy706**

 **lanjut**

 **A: ok**

 **Q: katanya201**

 **next**

 **A:**

 **Q: .980**

 **di tnggu klnjtan nya author-san**

 **A: iya makasih.**

 **Q: kirito**

 **nice author**

 **A: iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: Shirou Von Einzbern**

 **Yattaa! Tohka-chan jadian sama naruto. Apa kekuatan naruto mempunyai beberapa tingkatan kyk sacred ?**

 **See you and jangan lama ya updatenya.**

 **A: ngak ada tingkatan mungkin hanya evolusi dan penyempurnaan.**

 **Q: Uzuchiha870**

 **Kau author terbaik :)**

 **A: wah saya jadi malu kalau dipuji kayak gitu. Karena masih banyak author diluar sana yang bahkan lebih mahir dan berpengalaman dari saya didunia per-fanfic-an ini.**

 **Q: Kasuga Arami**

 **Disini Naruto jadi antagonis... Sifatnya...Sedikit brengsek...**

 **A: bisa dibilang naruto ini didua sisi. Tergantung sudut pandang mana yang dipakai.**

 **Q: Akbar724**

 **lanjut**

 **A: iya makasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: Yustinus224**

 **Weh, Naruto memiliki pedang Kusanagi no Tsurigi(pedang pemotong rumput)? Dapet dari mana vroh? Apa itu cuma prototipe tiruan dari yang aslinya?**

 **Naruto mau membuat sayap sacred gear vali menjadi prototipe baru untuknya?**

 **Taktik perang Tzun zu(kalo ngak salah):v-**

 **untuk menyerang lawan yang lebih kuat dari dirimu, seranglah orang yang paling berharga bagi lawanmu untuk melemahkan pertahanannya, saat dia lengah serang itu kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyerang.**

 **Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tau seberapa kuatpun dia? Dia hanya manusia, manusia memiliki stamina dan kekuatanfisik lebih rendah dari pada mahluk supranatural, Naruto lebih memilh cara ini untuk melemahkan pertahanan musuhnya, di saat ada kesempatan Naruto kemudian menyerang karena kelengahan musuhnya. Atau mungkin? Naruto sengaja menarik emosi dari Issei, untuk mengambil salah satu bagian armornya untuk di teliti dan di gabungkan dengan sayap Sacred gear Vali(bisa jadi kan)? Teknologi alat-alat Naruto, sudah seberapa canggih? Apa masih ada alat-alat lainnya? Itu aja , sekian**

 **A: itu asli (mungkin), karena dapetnya dari pasar gelap (karena waktu beli pas lampu mati). Dengan sedikit tambahan teknologi tentunya. Untuk masalah sayap vali undah saya buka dichap ini. Dan wah reader ini kayaknya pintar saya saja ngk kepikiran sampai masalh taktik. Reader malah tau sedetail itu. Untuk masalah alat masih ada banyak. Untuk seberapa canggih mungkin secanggih alat doraemon. :v**

 **Q: Ootsutsuki Nero**

 **Apa ada chara lain yang satu tujuan dengan naruto?Saran naruto buat fraksi manusia dan gabung sama cao-cao.**

 **Lanjut, cepet update lagi.**

 **A: hm mungkin ngak ada karena disinisay buat naruto kayak batman yang suka berkerja sendiri. Untuk cao-cao mungkin tidak karena tujuan mereka yang agak beda.**

 **Q: Laffayete**

 **Musnahkan mahluk nistaa**

 **A: akan ada waktunya.**

 **Q: Ae Hatake**

 **Apa rumah Naruto dipasang Kekai kuat?**

 **Next.**

 **A: tidak ada cuma ruangan bawah tanah milik Naruto dipasangi alat khusus jadi tidak akan ada yang tau kalau disitu adalah sebuah laboratorium.**

 **Q: yellow flash115**

 **lanjut senpai**

 **A: iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: anonym**

 **lanjut thor keren ceritanya**

 **A: iya terimakasih reviewnya**

 **Q: Grand560**

 **Lanjut!Author-sama, kalo boleh/bisa tolong bikinin flashback tentang matinya orangtuanya Naruto...Dendam Naruto lama2 akan menghilang?**

 **A: udah dichap ini. Akan menghilang mungkin kalau orang yang bersangkutan telah dimusnahkan.**

 **Q: Red Army28**

 **Hmmm...jadi d sini Naruto punya dendam sama mahluk supranatural, ane mau nanya...apa ente berani ambil jalan untuk membunuh beberapa chara dalam fic ini?, bagaimanapun klo bercerita ttg balas dendam akan terasa kurang jika tdk ada scane beberapa chara mati. itu menurut ane sih..Lanjutkan aja :v**

 **A: itu sudah ada di skema yang akan saya buat tapi mungkin hanya satu atau dua chara yabg akan saya matikan.**

 **Q: Kds601**

 **Awal mula naruto dendam sama makluk sepritual kyk mana thor.?**

 **Dan apa thoka punya kekuatan jga tau gk thor.?**

 **A: udah kejawab di chap ini untuk masalah Tohka dia hanya manusia biasa.**

 **Q: lucifer-kun13**

 **LANJUT..!?**

 **A: iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: The KidSNo OppAi**

 **Keren vak Apa naru juga mau ngambik bagian dari draig?**

 **Buat d gabungi sama albion?**

 **Lanjut vak**

 **A: udah terjawab dichap ini dan terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **Q: Ibiki Guru BP**

 **Nah kita lihat : Seandainya mereka tahu sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya . Apa nanti Tohka bkl di incer sama 3 fraksi karena berhubungan sama Naruto ? Dan pastinya Naruto gk bkl diem aja kan dia pasti akan ngelindungi Tohka atau mungkin Tohka bkl di kasih senjata sama Naruto?**

 **A: itu sudah ada dalam kerangka yang saya buat untuk kedepannya jadi ditunggu aja ya. Dan terima kasih reviewnya**

 **Q: Tenshisha Hikari**

 **entah kenapa aku Lebih takut issei yang lagi ngamuk dari pada vali.**

 **karna issei bisa menjungkirbalikan keadaan.**

 **berharap saja naruto ga tertangkap .**

 **Kurasa membuatkan tohka armor astral dres akan menarik dengan topeng tentunyaa. agar bisa membantu naruto.**

 **A: hm akan saya fikirkan saranya dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

 **Hm terima kasih untuk atensinya di chap ini jika ada yang kurang berkenan bisa review atau pm saya. Dan maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan (khususnya bagian flashback dan fightnya) karena yah cuma segitu kemampuan saya. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi kedepannya. Jadi..**

 **See you Next chapter minna-san...**


	5. Chapter 5 : Awal

**The Smiling's Assasin**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto & High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Sci-fi...Ect.**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Pair : Naruto U. X Tohka Y.**

 **.**

 **Warning : MissTypo, Typo, Human!Naru.. Smart!Naru.. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan.. KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi) Author..Ect.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **"** Abc **" Perkataan biasa**

 **'** Abc **' Perkataan batin**

 **ABC Efek suara**

 **[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir**

 **'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster**

 **"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/monster.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Awal**

 **.**

.

Seminggu setelah kekacauan yang terjadi pada rapat tiga fraksi. Kini semua kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Meskipun para anggota klub orc masih dirundung kesedihan akibat ketidak pastian nasib King mereka. Pihak iblis masih mencari kemungkinan keberadaan sang pewaris gremony atas desakan sang maou Lucifer. Yang notabennya adalah kakak Rias, ia masih belum mau menerima kenyataan atas apa yang terjadi dengan adik kesayangannya.

Sang maou Lucifer yakin bahwa adiknya masih hidup, maka dari itu ia meminta bantuan temannya yang juga maou pemegang gelar Beelzebub. Namun hasil yang diharapkan tidak mereka dapatkan, sang maou Lucifer sampai frustasi memikirkan keadaan adiknya sekarang. Ia menerawang keatas langit Underworld sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan buatan yang diberikan oleh Azazel untuk menggantikan tangannya yang belum beregenerasi dengan sempurna.

'kau dimana Rias.' batin sang maou Lucifer.

.

.

Sementara itu di laboratorium milik Naruto terlihat banyak layar monitor menyala. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah tabung transparan berisi penelitiannya. Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat hasil kerja kerasnya selama seminggu ini. Dia berhasil menyempurnakan sacred gear yang dirampasnya dari sang gubernur malaikat jatuh.

Perlahan Naruto menekan layar pada monitor didepannya. Seketika tengah ruangan beralih dan menampilkan tiga slot tabung transparan. Tabung-tabung tersebut berisi sayap milik Hakuryuukou, armor hitam hasil pengembangan dari prototip ciptaan ayahnya, dan juga sebuah bola kristal merah yang mengandung energi Sekiryuutei.

Terlihat diagram diatas sebuah layar monitor transparan menunjukkan statistik yang sudah mencapai 60%. Sebuah senyuman tercekat pada wajah tampan Naruto, ia kemudian berbalik dan menuju ruangan yang khusus ia persiapkan untuk subyek istimewanya. Naruto memasukkan kode akses untuk membuka ruangan tersebut menggunakan telapak tangan dan retina matanya. Setelah semua kode akses dimasukkan pintu logam didepannya terbuka. Hanya gelap yang terlihat tanpa ada penerangan sedikitpun dalam ruangan tersebut.

 **Ctik..**

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika ruangan tersebut langsung diterangi oleh cahaya lampu. Ruangan tersebut nampak berwarna putih dan terlihat sangat luas. Naruto memandang kearah tengah ruangan tersebut. Sebuah senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai tercetak diwajahnya kala melihat subyek istimewanya masih dalam keadaan yang ia inginkan.

"Let's Start the Game."

.

.

.

Pagi hari seperti biasanya Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap Naruto turun untuk sarapan bersama Iruka. Sampai dibawah ia malah mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari Iruka.

"Kenapa kau memandangi seperti itu. ?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk diseberang Iruka.

"Tidak, hanya saja apa kau yakin berpenampilan seperti itu, Naruto" ujar Iruka.

"Kenapa ? Apa aku tak boleh memperlihatkan diriku yang sebenarnya." Balas Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, aku malah senang kau memakai penampilan aslimu. Karena aku juga tak ingin kau selalu dihina oleh murid-murid di sekolahmu." Ujar Iruka.

"Ya, aku juga berfikir demikian. Saatnya mereka melihat siapa yang selama ini mereka cemooh."

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan." Ajak Iruka.

"Hm"

Setelah sarapan pagi Naruto langsung berangkat menuju Kuoh Academy. Dan seperti biasa ia terlebih dahulu menunggu Tohka di persimpangan jalan dekat Kuoh Academy. Tak sampai sepuluh menit menunggu Tohka sudah datang sambil berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hah.. hah.. maaf hah membuatmu hah menunggu Naruto-kun." Ujar Tohka sambil membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menopang lututnya untuk mengatur nafas.

"Hm bukan masalah lagi pula aku hanya menunggu beberapa menit." Balas Naruto.

Tohka menegakkan badannya lalu menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau tak berfikir mencari gadis lain kan, Naruto-kun. ?" Tanya Tohka dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Te-tentu tidak kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu, Tohka-chan." Balas Naruto agak gugup karena aura intimidasi yang menguar dari tubuh Tohka.

"Lantas kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu. ?"

"Hm aku kira kau menyukainya saat aku berpenampilan seperti ini." Ujar Naruto dengan nada tlyang dibuat-buat sedih.

Tohka langsung gelagapan saat mendengar nada sedih Naruto. "Ekh.. Bu-bukan begitu maksudku." Ujar Tohka dengan gugup.

"Lantas ?"

Tohka langsung menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya lalu berkata. "A-aku hanya tak ingin kau berpenampilan seperti itu saat sekolah karena saat berpenampilan seperti itu Naruto-kun terlihat sangat tampan." Ujar Tohka dengan nada lirih diakhirnya

"Aku kenapa ? Bisa kau ulangi bagian terakhir aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." Balas Naruto.

"Naruto-kun terlihat tampan saat berpenampilan seperti itu." Ujar Tohka dengan agak lebih keras.

"Lantas kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada polosnya.

"Aku takut nanti banyak siswi yang suka dengan Naruto-kun. Lalu Naruto-kun meninggalkanku." Ujar Tohka dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

 **Grep..**

Naruto langsung merengkuh tubuh Tohka kedalam pelukannya. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran gadisnya tersebut.

"Ssstt.. tenanglah apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Begitupun sebaliknya apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepasnya karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Naruto seraya mengelus kepala Tohka.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Tohka memastikan, ia lalu mendongak melihat wajah Naruto. Terlihat sebuah senyuman menenangkan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Tentu. Aku malah takut kau yang meninggalkan aku." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Naruto-kun, karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Balas Tohka sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan Naruto, memegang pundak Tohka. Lalu mendorongnya untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka. Terlihat raut tidak suka dari Tohka yang ia dapatkan saat Naruto mengakhiri pelukan mereka.

"Kita harus berangkat apa kau mau terlambat." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum hangat pada Tohka.

"Huh baiklah." Balas Tohka dengan nada agak terpaksa.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Tohka yang menurutnya lucu. Ia lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepala Tohka lalu berkata.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau tahu kau sangat manis dengan ekspresi seperti itu." Ujar Naruto lembut, sementara Tohka hanya merona mendengar pujian Naruto.

"Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang Hime-sama ?" Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan lengannya pada Tohka. Sementara Tohka hanya mengangguk sambil mengaitkan tangannya memeluk lengan Naruto. Terlihat jelas wajah putihnya tengah merona karena perlakuan Naruto.

"Yosh mari berangkat." Seru Naruto.

Mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kuoh Academy tanpa mengindahkan tatapan warga yang melihat kemesraan mereka. Sesampainya disekolah para murid langsung histeris saat melihat Naruto.

"Kyaa. siapa pemuda tampan itu.."

"Kyaa.. dia bahkan lebih tampan dari Kiba-kun."

"Dia bersama Yotogami-san. Apa mereka pacaran ? Kyaa serasinya."

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN MAHLUK TAMPAN"

Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming menanggapi teriakan-teriakan tak jelas dari para murid Academy Kuoh. Karena baginya hal seperti ini sudah biasa ia alami. Sementara Tohka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto. Terlihat jelas wajah cantiknya menampilkan ekspresi yang menyiratkan ketidak sukaan pada para siswi yang meneriaki Naruto.

Naruto yang tahu perubahan ekspresi Tohka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Tohka. Ia lalu mengusap perlahan puncak kepala Tohka dengan perlahan. Sehingga membuat sang empunya mendongak menatap kearah Naruto.

"Tenanglah aku hanya milikmu" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Tohka.

"Tapi tetap saja pandangan mereka membuatku tak suka." Ujar Tohka sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendengar geli. Ia lalu meraih dagu Tohka dan mengarahkannya untuk menatapnya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Tohka. Sementara Tohka yang melihat betapa dekatnya wajah Naruto sudah merona tak karuan, ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya.

Semua murid yang melihat adegan itu mulai memerah, karena mereka akan melihat adegan ciuman secara live.

Jarak Naruto dan Tohka semakin dekat hingga..

"Hey apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. ?"

Seketika Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menjauh dari wajah Tohka dan menoleh kearah asal suara. Tohka hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Sementara para murid yang melihat adegan yang hampir klimaks berhenti hanya mampu mendesah kecewa.

Sementara Sona, orang yang mengintruksi kegiatan tadi hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Meski terlihat samar ada rona merah dibalik wajah datarnya, dibelakangnya berdiri para anggota OSIS yang juga memandang Naruto dengan tatapan berbeda-beda.

"Aku tidak peduli kau murid baru atau apa. Tapi tindakanku tadi sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah ini." Lanjut Sona dengan datar.

"Memang apa yang ingin aku lakukan Kaichou-san ? Dan lagi apa maksudmu murid baru ? Apa kau tidak mengenalku padahal aku sudah beberapa Minggu sekolah disini." Tanya balik Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu disekolah ini." Balas Saji.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu Genshirou-san. Jadi biarlah yang berkepentingan yang menjawab." Ujar Naruto tak kalah datar dari dada Sona. :V.

"Jadi memang apa yang aku langgar Kaichou-san ?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada Sona.

"Kau telah melakukan tindakan tak bermoral dan juga melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap Yotogami-san, Uzumaki-san." Ujar Sona yang membuat para murid di sana syok pasalnya pemuda tampan yang mereka lihat adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang kutu buku.

"Benarkah apa bukitnya jika aku melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan kepadaku. ?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada menantang.

"Jelas-jelas kami melihat sendiri kau mau mencium Yotogami-san didepan umum." Balas Saji dengan emosi karena Kingnya diremehkan.

"Sekali lagi aku tekankan aku tak berbicara denganmu Genshirou-san." Ujar Naruto dengan datar.

"Grr... Kau..-" geram Saji, ia lalu bersiap menerjang Naruto namun terlebih dahulu diintruksik oleh Sona.

"Saji tenangkan dirimu.." titah Sona. Ia lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Seperti yang sudah Saji katakan tadi. Jadi apa pembelaanmu Uzumaki-san. ?"

"Atas dasar apa kalian menyimpulkan aku mau mencium Tohka-chan. Sedangkan aku sendiri belum melakukan apapun. Tuduhan kalian sama sekali tak berdasar, dan aku bisa saja membalik ini menjadi pencemaran nama baik atas tuduhan yang kalian arahkan padaku." Ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Lantas apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau tidak ingin mencium Yotogami-san" ujar Sona berusaha mendinginkan suasana yang sempat memanas akibat emosi pawnnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bulu mata yang jatuh apa ada yang salah dengan itu." Kilah Naruto.

Tohka yang mendengar merasa agak sedikit kecewa, meskipun ia tahu itu hanya alasan yang dibuat Naruto agar mereka terhindar dari hukuman. Namun entah mengapa perasaan kecewa itu tetap terbersit dalam hatinya.

Merasa tidak bisa memenangkan perdebatan, karena memang mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mau pemuda pirang itu lakukan. Sona langsung berinsiatif untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh masuk ke kelas kalian. Karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi." Ujar Sona dengan nada datar khasnya. Ia lalu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Tohka.

"Setidaknya minta maaflah atas tuduhan." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sinis.

Sona menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu karena pada dasarnya tindakanmulah yang mengakibatkan kesalahan tahanan ini terjadi." Ujar Sona dengan nada datar ciri khasnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh anggota peeragenya.

Saat Naruto ingin kembali berbicara, sebuah kemasan dilengannya menarik atensinya. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Tohka menggeleng memberi isyarat untuk tidak meneruskan perdebatan tersebut. Mengerti dengan maksud Tohka, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kearah Tohka.

Mereka berdua lalu berbalik untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitupun juga dengan para murid yang tadi menonton perdebatan antara sang ketua OSIS dengan pemuda yang dulunya mereka anggap kutu buku. Naruto dan Tohka berjalan menuju lantai tiga tempat dimana kelas mereka berada.

Naruto terlebih dahulu mengantar Tohka ke kelasnya sebelum menuju kelasnya. Naruto mengacuhkan setiap pandangan siswi yang merona karena melihat ketampanannya dan berjalan terus kekelas. Namun saat sampai di lorong menuju kelas, ia dihadang oleh seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Ada apa kau menghalangi jalanku, Shinra-san ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

Grep..

Namun bukan jawaban yang Naruto terima melainkan sebuah pelukan dari gadis didepannya. Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa membalas pelukan gadis yang memeluknya tersebut. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi saat ia memakai penampilan aslinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Baka.. Kenapa kau tak bilang Hiks.. jika itu kau Naruto-kun. ? Hiks.." ujar Tsubaki.

"Lantas apa yang aku dapatkan saat aku mengatakan sebenarnya. ?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Tsubaki langsung melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap kearah Naruto. "Tentu saja aku akan sangat senang karena bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Dan kita bisa memulai seperti dulu lagi." Ujar Tsubaki dengan penuh harap.

"Hm begitukah ?" Tsubaki langsung mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Sayang sekali..." Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Tsubaki untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka. "Kau sudah jauh berubah dari Tsubaki yang kukenal dulu. Dan terlebih lagi aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu. Bukankah kau juga sama Tsu-chan ?." lanjut Naruto dengan nada sinis diakhir ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Tsubaki bingung.

"Oh ayolah jangan membodohiku Shinra-san. Bukankah kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Si-siapa yang kau maksud Naruto-kun ? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dengan perkataanmu." Jawab Tsubaki dengan nada bergetar.

"Kiba Yuuto. Bukankah kau menyukai pangeran sekolah itu. ?"

Tsubaki hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Bohong, jika dia tak menyukai kohainya itu. Tapi dia juga tak mau pemuda didepannya ini dimiliki orang lain. Egois memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu adalah salah satu sifat dasar Iblis.

"Aku anggap itu berarti iya dan kurasa juga tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi. Jadi, bisakah kau menyingkir dari jalanku ? Karena aku tak ingin terlambat masuk kelas hanya gara-gara meladeni omong kosongmu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dingin nan datar. Ia lalu pergi melewati Tsubaki begitu saja.

Tubuh Tsubaki merosot hingga bersimpuh dilantai. Kedua tangannya ia arahkan ke dadanya, seolah-olah menahan rasa sakit didalam dadanya. Air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya dan membuat lensa kacamata miliknya memburam. Isakan tak lagi bisa tertahankan seolah mengungkapkan betapa ia sudah tak mampu lagi membendung rasa sakit ia rasakan. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang sejak lama ia cintai sudah berubah dan lagi kini dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang lain dihatinya yang menggantikan posisinya.

"Tsubaki !" Seru seseorang yang sudah ia hafal siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Kenapa kau menangis. ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

Dengan kasar Tsubaki menghapus air matanya ia lalu berdiri lali berbalik dan menghadap kearah orang yang menanyainya. "Tidak ada apa-apa Kaichou. Aku hanya kemasukan debu tadi." Bohong Tsubaki dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sona menyipitkan matanya, ia bukan gadis bodoh yang mudah dibohongi dengan alasan konyol seperti itu. Tapi melihat keadaan Queennya yang sepertinya tidak mau membicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut. Mau tak mau Sona hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita masuk kekelas karena ini sudah bel masuk." Ujar Sona dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Um Kaichou bisakah kau ijinkan aku untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Kepalaku agak pusing jadi aku ingin keruang kesehatan, biasakan Kaichou. ?" Ujar Tsubaki.

Sona menimbang permintaan Tsubaki, sepertinya memberikan sedikit waktu untuk menenagkan fikiran akan baik untuk Queennya tersebut.

"Hm baiklah. Apa kau perlu aku antar.?"

"Tidak usah Kaichou aku bisa pergi sendiri." Tolak halus Tsubaki.

"Terserah kalau itu maumu." Ujar Sona lalu berbalik menuju kelasnya. Baru bebepa langkah ia berhenti lalu berkata. "Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritakan lah padaku dan aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya." Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ha'i Arigato Kaichou." Balas Tsubaki.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya diatas atap seraya memandang langit. Ia tengah memikirkan apa yang telah ia ucapkan pada Tsubaki tadi.

'Aku sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi. Tapi mengapa ini masih terasa sakit.' batin Naruto seraya mencengkram dadanya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan rambut pirangnya.

"Naruto-kun !" Seru seseorang dengan memang sedang ditunggu oleh Naruto. Suara feminimnya menandakan ia adalah seorang gadis.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya lalu menghadap kearah pintu, tempat asal suara tersebut. Sebuah senyuman ia berikan kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Tohka-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang masih terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Sementara Tohka wajahnya tampak merona melihat senyuman Naruto. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati kekasihnya itu, setelah sampai ia langsung duduk di samping Naruto, lalu mengeluarkan Bento yang ia bawa. Mereka memakan Bento tersebut dengan khidmat, diselingi canda tawa keduanya membuat suasana semakin hidup.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang mengintip kemesraan mereka dari balik pintu atap tersebut. Terlihat air mata membasahi pipi orang tersebut, dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis dia berbalik menjauhi atap tersebut.

.

.

"Ne Tohka-chan, apakah kau akan meninggalkanku ?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Tohka dengan cepat, ia sebenarnya sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Benarkah. ?"

"Tentu, memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun bertanya seperti itu. ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai itu saja." Ujar Naruto sedikit tersirat nada kepedihan di kata-katanya.

"Lagi ?" Tanya Tohka bingung.

"Lima tahun lalu aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku karena kecelakaan. Di tahun yang sama gadis yang sejak kecil aku cintai juga menghilang tanpa kabar. Setelah lima tahun aku mencari, aku menemukannya tapi dia bahkan tak mengenaliku hanya karena aku berpenampilan berbeda. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia sudah mencintai orang lain dan melupakanku" terang Naruto sambil menerawang melihat awan.

"Tapi sekarang aku telah menemukan seseorang yang bahkan lebih baik dari dia. Dia adalah gadis manis, lugu, dan ceria, Aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku merasa tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada disini di sampingku menatapku dengan sepasang mata violet miliknya yang sangat indah." Lanjut Naruto seraya menghadap Tohka lalu memegang tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yotogami Tohka, bolehkah aku berharap untuk memilikimu selamanya. ?" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Tohka yang sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Te-tentu Naruto-kun karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Tohka sambil menahan tangis. Ia langsung menghambur dan memeluk erat Naruto.

"Arigato Tohka-chan." Ujar Naruto seraya membalas pelukan Tohka.

Mereka berdua berada dalam posisi tersebut cukup lama, hingga bell tangan istirahat habis mengintruksi mereka. Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah mereka, kedua pasangan tersebut pergi kekelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Seperti biasa Naruto terlebih dahulu mengantarkan Tohka ke kelasnya. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan iri dari siswa-siswi lain. Sesampainya didepan kelas Tohka, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap kearah Tohka.

"Ne Tohka-chan bisakah pulang sekolah nanti kau ikut kerumahku sebentar ?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu, tapi ada apa tidak biasanya Naruto-kun mengajakku ke rumahmu. " Ujar Tohka.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" balas Naruto dengan nada mengoda Tohka.

"Huh kok seperti itu ? Jadi Naruto-kun sekarang main rahasia-rahasia an dariku ya."balas Tohka sambil menghilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi cemberut.

"Eh bukan begitu." Balas Naruto cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ini kan kejutan jadi kalau aku beri tahu sekarang kan bukan kejutan namanya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Benarkah kalau begitu nanti jemput aku." Ujar Tohka lalu mencium pipi Naruto sekilas dan langsung masuk kekelas meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung mencerna apa yang barusan dilakukan Tohka. Seketika wajah Naruto memerah saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Kyaaa.. Yotogami-san menciumnya"

"Kyaaa.. lihat dia merona.."

"Kyaaa.. Haruto-kun jadikan aku pacarmu juga."

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU UZUMAKI."

Terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan absurd dari para siswa yang melihat adegan tadi. Tak mau kupingnya sakit Naruto dengan cepat pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang di kota Kuoh, suasana sunyi sepi karena memang sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Namun tidak dengan sebuah mansiaon yang terletak di pinggiran kota Kuoh. Terlihat diruang bawah tanah yang lebih tepatnya sebuah laboratorium dibawah Mansiaon tersebut. Dua orang berbeda warna rambut tengah berbincang sambil menatap layar monitor yang sedang menyala menampilkan sebuah video yang lebih mirip film fiksi ilmiah ciptaan sutradara Hollywood.

"Apa anda akan pergi Tuan Muda. ?" Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki rambut coklat.

"Ya." Jawab sang Tuan Muda singkat.

Si pria berambut cokelat hanya mampu mendesah lelah, ia lalu angkat bicara lagi. "Bukankah penggabungannya belum selesai ? Kenapa kau tetap ingin pergi ? Sementara kau bisa duduk dan menunggu pengabungannya selesai."

"Aku hanya ingin mengusir rasa bosan ku, itu saja." Balas sang Tuan Muda lalu ia melangkah menuju portal teleport yang ada disudut ruangan.

"Hm apa kau punya masalah lagi hari ini, Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Tidak ada, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku Iruka-nii." Balas Naruto.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah jika situasi sudah tidak memungkinkan cepat kembali." Ujar Iruka.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju portal teleport yang sudah ia aktifkan, sejenak ia berhenti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Iruka. "Aku tahu itu, lagipula aku juga membawa fafnir jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang topeng dan topinya. Ia lalu masuk kedalam portal dan menghilang.

"Aku harap kau tidak ceroboh." Gumam Iruka, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah monitor yang tengah menampilkan pertempuran.

"Semoga saja."

.

.

.

Naruto muncul disebuah pabrik yang sudah tak terpakai, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat dua kelompok Iblis. Yang sepertinya baru selesai menyelesaikan pembasmian Iblis liar. Naruto melangkah perlahan menuju kearah rombongan Iblis tadi.

Tapi! Tap! Tap!

Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah asal Naruto yang melangkah perlahan kearah mereka. Terlihat beberapa ekspresi berbeda yang ditampilkan oleh Iblis-iblis muda tersebut. Tapi satu yang pasti ekspresi marahlah yang mendominasi ekspresi dari Iblis-iblis muda tersebut.

Tap!

Naruto berhenti sekitar lima meter dari mereka, lalu memandang satu-persatu Iblis yang ada di sana. Sebuah seringai tercekat dibalik topeng miliknya.

"Konbawa minna-san, Hisashiburi." sapa Naruto dengan nada seramah mungkin.

"Kau ? Mau apa kau kesini. ?" Tanya salah satu Iblis berambut sebahu dengan menggunakan kaca mata.

"Aku hanya menyapa kalian apa aku salah Megane-onna. ?" Balas Naruto dengan tenang.

"Kau ? Kembalikan Buchou pada kami." Seru pemuda berambut coklat.

"Ah kau lagi Sekiryuutei mesum !" Seru Naruto saat melihat kearah asal suara. "Apa yang kau maksud Buchou itu Iblis berambut merah dengan oppai besar itu. ?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh kau tahu apa yang aku maksud." Balas Issei.

"Hm bagaimana ya bilangnya." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang pose berfikir dengan jari telunjuk didagunya. "Ah iya aku baru ingat. Apa kau yang bernama Issei ? Sekiryuutei mesum." Lanjut Naruto.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa ?"

"Hm kau tau saat aku merenggut kebanggaannya dia meneriaki namamu." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Apa kau bilang ?" Seru Issei dengan nada marah.

"Hyodou-san tenangkan dirimu." perintah Sona.

"Harusnya kau mendengar desahan nya yang membangkitkan gairah. Dan ekspresinya sangat mengagumkan antara menahan tangis dan kenikmatan. Hah sayang sekali ia tak bisa bertahan lama, jadi aku membuangnya." Balas Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kecewa.

Semua Iblis disana melebarkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Terlihat aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh para peerage Gremony. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringai senang dibalik topengnya.

"Ho iya apa kalian mau lihat saat-saat aku merenggut kebanggaannya ?" Ujar Naruto yang dengan sengaja untuk memancing amarah para iblis muda tersebut.

"Tutup mulutmu sialan." Seru Issei dengan mengacungkan Boosterd gear miliknya.

"Hm baiklah sebagai hadiah untukmu Sekiryuutei aku akan memberikan tontonan menarik." Ujar Naruto lalu ia menekan tombol dijam tangannya. Tak berselang lama muncul hologram menyerupai layar di udara.

Terlihat didalam hologram tersebut sosok Rias yang tengah diikat menggantung dikedua tangannya. Terlihat kondisinya kurang baik, seragam Kuoh miliknya terlihat kusut dan rambut merah miliknya berantakan.

"BUCHOU/RIAS" Seru para Iblis yang ada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya SIALAN" tuntut Issei.

"Sssttt diamlah bagian serunya baru akan dimulai." Ujar Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri Rias, perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata milik sang heiress Gremony tersebut membuka menampilkan manik blue green miliknya. Rias mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara langkah kaki tersebut.

"Kau ! Cepat lepaskan aku. ?" Perintah Rias dengan nada marah.

"Tenanglah Ojou-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu, kita hanya akan bermain sebentar." Ujar seseorang yang tak diperlihatkan dalam video.

Seketika tubuh Rias menegang merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. "A-apa maks-Kyaa Apa yang akan kau lakukan. ?" Ujar Rias disertai jeritan akibat seragamnya dikoyak oleh sosok didepannya.

"Hm aku akan memberikan sebuah kenikmatan untukmu Ojou-chan yang manis."

"A-apa yang kau inginkan. ? Menjauh dariku.!" Seru Rias dengan nada ketakutan. Ia meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada talinya. Namun orang yang ada dihadapannya tak bergeming.

"Tidak jangan.. Issei, Akeno, Oni-sama siapapun tolong aku." Seru Rias dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua matannya.

"Sssttt jangan menangis aku tidak akan kasar padamu jadi nikmati saja."

Rias menolehkan kepalanya menghindari sentuhan pria didepannya. Namun wajahnya dengan cepat dicengram oleh sosok didepannya, dan dikalungkan kearah sosok tersebut.

"Rileks saja ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit." Ujar sosok tersebut.

.

Semua Iblis yang melihat video tersebut menatap dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Mereka merasa tak berdaya karena tak mampu berbuat apa-apa guna menyelamatkan King dan teman mereka.

.

"Kyaaa." Klik.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Rias, video tersebut juga ikut berhenti. Semua Iblis namapak memandang Naruto dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

"Ada anak dibawah umur jadi video tersebut aku matikan." Ujar Naruto seolah mengerti tatapan dari para Iblis tersebut.

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan pada Rias ?" Seru Sona, terlihat aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Iblis berkaca mata tersebut.

"Hm bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. ?" Ujar Naruto seraya memasang pose berfikir. "Ah itu sesuatu yang mengairahkan, aku takut kau malah terangsang Magane-onna. Apalagi Sekiryuutei mesum itu." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei.

"K-Kau tidak bisa dimaafkan." Seru Issei dengan kepala tertunduk. Semua Iblis memandang Issei khawatir.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. padahal aku yang akan merenggut keperawanan Buchou, tapi aku keduluan olehmu." Ujar Issei dengan tangisan ala anime, yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana sweatdrop masal.

'Dhuak..

Issei terkena pukulan telak diwajahnya, dan langsung terseret beberapa meter.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya berbicara seperti itu, senpai mesum." Ujar Koneko si pelaku pemukulan dengan datar.

"Ara Kau kejam sekali Koneko-chan." Ujar Issei sambil mengelus wajahnya yang terkena pukulan Koneko.

'sudah kuduga akan seperti itu.' pikir Naruto.

"Ekhemm baiklah aku akan mengajukan sebuah permainan untuk kalian." Ujar Naruto mencoba mengalihkan atensi para Iblis padanya.

"Apa untungnya buat kami. ?" Tanya Sona yang diikuti anggukkan oleh iblis lainnya.

"Sederhana saja, kalau kalian menang aku akan mengembalikan iblis berambut merah itu." Ujar Naruto.

"Lantas jika kami kalah. ?" Tanya Akeno.

"Hm aku belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu." Ujar Naruto

"Begini saja jika kalian kalah maka aku akan mengambil salah satu dari kalian, khususnya para gadis. Bagaimana ?" Tambah Naruto.

Semua nampak berfikir tentang penawaran Naruto. Otak cerdas milik Sona tengah memikirkan presentase kemenangan yang mereka miliki. Kalau dilihat secara kasat mata peluang mereka terbuka cukup lebar untuk memenangkan permainan yang akan dilakukan oleh sosok bertopeng didepannya.

"Jika tidak mau tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak memaksa." Ujar Naruto seraya membalikkan badan seolah-oleh ingin pergi.

"Tunggu !" Seringai tercekat diwajah Naruto. Ia lalu menoleh kearah para Iblis tersebut. "Permainan seperti apa yang akan kita mainkan." Tanya Sona.

"Hm sebagai hadiah karena menerima persyaratan dariku. Kalian boleh memilih permainan seperti apa yang akan kita mainkan." Ujar Naruto dengan nada santainya.

Sejenak Sona melihat peerage miliknya dan milik sahabatnya. Mereka semua mengangguk kearah Sona seakan menyetujui apapun yang dipikirkan Sona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami ingin sebuah duel kekuatan." Ujar Sona.

"Hm tidak masalah, jadi siapa yang akan melawanku. ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami semua" seru Sona.

"Hey itu terlalu berlebihan." Seru Naruto.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta kami memilih permainannya." Kekeh Sona tidak mau kalah.

"Huh baiklah dasar Iblis." Ujar Naruto pasrah, ia lalu mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Maju!" Seru Naruto.

Issei yang dari tadi sudah menahan emosi langsung menerjang Naruto dengan Boosterd gear yang berada di tangan kirinya. Ia mengarahkan pukulan kearah wajah Naruto, namun dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto dengan cara memiringkan tangannya. Melihat ada celah ia langsung menendang perut Issei kearah Kiba yang bermaksud menyerangnya.

Dhuak.. Brukk..

Kiba yang tak sempat menghindar terkena tubuh Issei dan mengakibatkan mereka berikan terjatuh. Naruto tak berdiam diri karena merasakan serangan dari arah belakang dengan cepat ia melompat ke kiri.

Brakk..

Dan benar saja seorang gadis kecil berambut putih menghantam tempat Naruto berdiri dengan kepalan tangannya. Namun Naruto tak bisa bernafas lega karena sebuah pedang besar berwarna biru dengan sisi tajam berwarna emas mencoba memenggal lehernya. Tak mau kepalanya terpisah ia menggunakan pedang Kusanagi miliknya untuk menghalau tebasan tersebut.

Trankk..

"Hm pedang Durandal ya, kau memiliki pedang yang bagus Akuma-san." Ujar Naruto seraya menahan tebasan pedang Xenovia.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu, aku tidak tersanjung sama sekali." Balas Xenovia.

"Hm menarik." Gumam Naruto, ia lalu melompat menjauh dari Xenovia. Naruto memandang kelompok Sitri yang dari tadi hanya diam dan tidak menyerangnya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu ? Sebuah undangan. ?" Tanya Naruto pada kelompok Sona.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati tapi kau malah berbicara seperti itu, baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tsubaki, Tomoe kalian maju terlebih dahulu." Perintah Sona pada Queen dan Knightnya.

Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali Tsubaki dan Tomoe langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Tsubaki sudah membawa naginata miliknya begitupun dengan Tomoe yang sudah memegang pedangnya. Adu pedang tak terelakan silih berganti Tomoe dan Tsubaki menghunuskan pedang dan naginata yang mereka bawa.

Namun dengan keahlian pedang Naruto yang tak bisa dibilang amatir, ia bisa mengimbangi kedua Iblis tersebut. Xenovia yang melihat lawannya teralihkan langsung berusaha menebasanya dengan Durandal miliknya. Namun tanpa diketahui oleh Xenovia, Naruto sudah memprediksi serangan tersebut. Saat bilah tajam Durandal tinggal beberapa centi dari tubuhnya, ia mengumumkan nama teknik andalannya.

[Switch]

Seketika posisi Naruto bertukar tempat dengan Kiba, Xenovia yang melihat hal tersebut membelalakkan matanya. 'Tidak akan sempat.' batin Xenovia, Kiba yang merasa adanya bahaya pun berusaha menghindar.

Jrasshhh...

Namun usahanya hanya mampu meminimalisir dampak tebasan pedang beraura suci tersebut. Sebuah luka melintang nampak dipunggungnya akibat tebasan Durandal milik Xenovia. Semua Iblis disana melotot melihat Kiba terkena serangan Xenovia. Sementara Xenovia sendiri tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya membola karena melihat rekannya terkena serangannya.

"YUUTO/KIBA" seru para Iblis disana.

"Ups! Seharusnya kau berhati-hati dalam menyerang Akuma-san, lihat kau melukai temanmu." Ujar Naruto yang berada dibelakang Issei dengan santainya.

Semua Iblis langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Naruto yang berada dibelakang Issei. Issei yang melihat musuhnya dibelakangnya langsung melayangkan pukulan kearah Naruto. Namun dengan mudah Naruto menghindarinya dengan cara melompat kebelakang.

Serangan tak berhenti disitu, dengan cepat Tomoe dan Tsubaki langsung menerjang Naruto. Dengan tenang Naruto mampu mengimbangi pertarungan pedang dari kedua Iblis betina tersebut. Saat kedua Iblis tersebut kembali melancarkan serangan, Naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara disisi lain Asia tengah berusaha mengobati Kiba dengan twilight healing miliknya. Tanpa disadari oleh Asia, Naruto muncul dibelakangnya lalu memukul tengkuknya dan menyebabkan mantan suster Gereja tersebut pingsan.

Dhuk.. Bruk..

"ASIAAA" seru para anggota peerage Rias.

"Hm dua sudah jatuh." Gumam Naruto. Ia lalu melompat mundur saat datang tebasan pedang mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa dimaafkan." Seru Xenovia.

"Hm begitukah ? Kalau begitu maju dan serangan aku." Ujar Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Xenovia langsung menyerang Naruto dengan Durandal miliknya. Dengan sigap Naruto meladeni pertarungan pedang dari Knight Gremony tersebut. Saat melihat celah Naruto langsung menendang perut Xenovia yang mengakibatkan Iblis bersurai biru tersebut terkapar di tanah.

Tak berhenti disitu Naruto langsung melesat kearah pawn milik Sitri. Dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki berkat bantuan sepatu khusus ciptaannya, ia sudah berada didepan pawn bernama Ruruko tersebut. Dengan sebuah pukulan cukup bertenaga yang Naruto arahkan keperut pawn tersebut langsung pingsan.

"Dua lagi tumbang." Ujar Naruto, ia lalu memandang para Iblis yang tersisa. "Baiklah siap selanjutnya. ?" Seru Naruto.

Issei mengeratkan giginya menahan emosi, ia langsung masuk kedalam mode balance breaker miliknya dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Seringai Naruto seketika mengembang saat melihat Sekiryuutei mulai melaju kearahnya.

"Patner kau tahu batasmu jadi kau jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Draigh pada Issei.

"Tenang saja Draigh aku sudah tahu itu. Lagipula aku akan mengalahkannya dan mengambil Buchou kembali." Balas Issei penuh semangat.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu." Balas sang Welsh Dragon.

Issei langsung menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan gila miliknya. Akan tetapi berkat topeng yang digunakan Naruto memiliki sistem untuk memindai dan memperkirakan serangan lawan. Naruto dengan mudah menghindari serangan-serangan brutal yang dilancarkan Issei.

"Brengsek jangan hanya menghindar." Geram Issei.

"Huh kau ingin aku menyerang ? Baiklah." Naruto langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Issei. Ia langsung memberi tebasan-tebasan kearah Issei yang sukses membuat Armor miliknya retqk dimana-mana.

"Cepat." Gumam para Iblis 湹最 猀甀搀愀栀 洀攀渀挀愀瀀愀椀 戀愀琀愀猀⸀ 䴀攀氀椀栀愀琀 栀愀氀 琀攀爀猀攀戀甀琀 一愀爀甀琀漀 琀愀欀 洀攀渀礀椀愀ⴀ渀礀椀愀欀愀渀 欀27ang menyaksikan pertarungan antara Issei dan Naruto.

Prangg..

Armor Issei hancur berkeping-keping akibat limit pemakaian yaesempatan, ia langsung memberi tebasan-tebasan melintang ke arah Issei.

Trankk..

Namun tebasan Naruto berhasil dihalau oleh Knight dan Queen milik Sona. Issei yang sudah kehabisan tenaga langsung dibawa menjauh oleh Akeno. Ia membawa Issei kearah teman-teman mereka yang terluka guna di sembuhkan oleh kedua bishop milik Sona.

"Kalian menganggu kesenanganku Ojou-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan nada tak suka.

"Kamilah lawanmu sekarang." Ujar Tomoe.

"Hah baiklah, akan aku selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Dengan teknik pedang yang ia kuasai, Naruto menyerang kearah Tomoe dan Tsubaki secara acak.

Trankk.. Trankk.. Trankk...

Hampir sepuluh menit Naruto beradu pedang dengan kedua Iblis tersebut. Ia kini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Saat melihat notifikasi bahaya dari layar yang ada dalam topengnya ia langsung melompat menjauh.

Ctaarrr.. Dhuaarrr..

Sebuah petir menyambar ditempat Naruto tadi berdiri, belum sempat bernafas lega Naruto kembali harus melompat menjauh untuk menghindari hantaman tinju beruntun dari dua bidak Rook milik Gremony dan Sitri.

Blaarrr.. Blaarrr...

"Huh jadi beneran nih mainnya keroyokan." Ujar Naruto.

Trankk..

Kembali Naruto harus menangkis sabetan Naginata dari Tsubaki. Melihat celah Naruto langsung menendang gagang Naginata milik Tsubaki menjauh. Ia lalu menebaskan pedang Kusanagi miliknya kearah Tsubaki. Namun Tsubaki tak tinggal diam, ia langsung menciptakan cermin menggunakan kekuatan sacred gear Mirror Alice miliknya. Melihat hal tersebut tidak membuat Naruto berhenti, ia malah melebarkan seringainya.

Trankk.. [Switch]

Bersamaan dengan pecahnya cermin yang dibuat Tsubaki, Naruto langsung berpindah tempat dengan salah satu Bishop milik Sona. Alhasil pantulan serangan dua kali lipat yang dihasilkan oleh Mirrors Alice milik Tsubaki mengenai rekannya sendiri.

Jrasshh...

"REYA" seru Tsubaki saat melihat rekannya terkena efek Mirrors Alice miliknya.

Brukk.. Brukk.. Brukk..

Semua Iblis langsung mengalihkan keasal suara, terlihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan mendekap Sona dan pedang Kusanagi miliknya ia arahkan ke leher Sona. Tak jauh dari mereka nampak Momo, Saji, dan Gasper yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dibuat Naruto.

"Checkmate." Ujar Naruto.

"Jangan berfikir kau sudah menang saat menangkap ku." Ujar Sona dengan nada yang masih sangat tenang.

"Oh ya siapa lagi yang kau harapkan menolongnya." Naruto lalu menekan jam tangannya seketika. Para Iblis muda yang menyerang bertarung melawan Naruto tadi jatuh terduduk, kecuali Akeno Queen milik Gremony.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada kami ?" Tanya Tsubaki sambil berusaha berdiri, akan tetapi ia langsung terduduk kembali seakan ada yang menariknya ketanah.

"Aku hanya memasang alat penambah gravitasi pada kalian saat menyerang ku tadi." Ujar Naruto dengan tenang. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Sona yang masih dalam dekapannya. "Jadi apa kau mengaku kalah Magane-onna ?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Sona tak menjawab, ia melirik kearah Akeno memberikan Isyarat untuk meminta bantuan. Namun Naruto dapat melihat gerak-gerik Sona tersebut.

"Jika kau berfikir untuk memanggil bantuan akan sangat terlambat." Ujar Naruto datar. Ia lalu memandang kearah Akeno. "Kau Iblis setengah Da-Tenshi bawa Iblis-iblis tak berguna ini pergi. Atau aku akan mengakhiri hidup mereka semua." Titah Naruto.

Akeno hanya mengeram marah saat mendengar sebutan dari orang bertopeng tersebut. Ia lalu melirik kearah Sona seakan meminta pendapat. Sona hanya mengangguk seakan memberikan persetujuan untuk melakukan perintah orang yang tengah mendekapnya.

Dengan berat hati Akeno menuruti perintah Sona, ia lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran Sihir teleportasi berukuran besar untuk mengirim dia dan para Iblis lain. Ia memandang Sona sekilas dan mengerakkan bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu sebelum hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan ?" Ujar Sona setenang mungkin.

"Hm mungkin sedikit 'bermain' dengan oppai mungilmu ini akan mengasyikkan." Ujar Naruto seraya mengarahkan pedangnya kearah dada Sona.

Wajah Sona sedikit memerah percampuran antara malu dan marah dengan ucapan pemuda dibelakangnya tersebut. "A-apa maksudmu. ?" Tanya Sona mencoba tetap tenang meskipun terselip sedikit nada ketakutan pada Kalimatnya.

"Hm Jan..-" omongan Naruto terpotong saat ada notifikasi bahaya didalam layar transparan yang ada pada topengnya. Dengan sigap ia melompat menjauh sambil mendekap Sona.

Dhuaarrr..

Sebuah demonic power berukuran sedang menghantam kearah tempat Naruto tadi berdiri. Naruto lalu memandang keasal serangan tersebut, dan nampaklah Vali tengah terbang dengan dengan sayap Divine Dividing bersedikap dada menatap kearah Naruto.

"Ah kau menganggu saja Shiro-chan" ujar Naruto

"Hm aku tak peduli dengan drama picisan yang kau lakukan. Aku kesini untuk membalas kekalahanku waktu itu." Ujar Vali.

"Hah kau ini, baiklah tunggu sebentar." Desah Naruto, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sona. "Sepertinya kau harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan sentuhanku Magane-onna." Sona menatap marah kearah pemuda bertopeng tersebut.

Belum sempat Sona melayangkan protes, Naruto terlebih dahulu menotok saraf di tengkuknya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu Naruto memunculkan pintu teleport miliknya dan memasukkan Sona kedalamnya.

Setelah pintu teleport menghilangkan Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang Hakuryuukou "Baiklah berikan aku pertunjukkan terbaikmu cucu Lucifer." Ujar Naruto sambil mengambil posisi bertarung. Vali menyeringai saat mendengar tantangan dari orang yang pernah mengalahkannya.

[Vanising Dragon Balance breaker]

[Divine Dividing Scale Mail]

Setelah memasuki mode balance breaker miliknya Vali langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya diam menunggu serangan dari Vali. Dengan memanfaatkan fitur yang dimiliki topengnya ia dengan mudah menghindari serangan-serangan dari Vali.

'Jangan sampai aku tersentuh olehnya. Jika tidak berakhir sudah aku.' batin Naruto yang masih terus menangkis dan menghindari serangan Vali.

Naruto tahu seberapa kuat beladiri yang ia kuasai akan percuma saat energi dan staminanya dibagi oleh Vali. Bagaimanapun ia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki limit yang jauh berbeda dengan Vali yang merupakan manusia setengah Iblis. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Naruto menghindari kontak langsung dengan Vali.

"Cih Kenap kau terus menghindar, apa kau takut aku membagi kekuatannya." Tepat sekali apa yang diucapkan oleh Vali. Karena memang selama ini Naruto bertarung hanya mengandalkan Trik-trik yang bisa dibilang kotor untuk mengalahkan musuhnya.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain.' batin Naruto, ia lalu mengeluarkan Sacred gear pemberian (baca = rampasan) Azazel.

Vali sedikit terkejut melihat Sacred gear buatan mantan gurunya berada ditangan pemuda bertopeng tersebut. Namun tak berselang lama ekspresi terkejutnya diganti oleh sebuah seringai kepuasan karena menemukan lawan yang cukup menarik.

"Balance breaker...

[Down Fall Dragon Spear]

[Down Fall Dragon Another Armor]

Seketika tubuh Naruto langsung terbungkus oleh Armor berwarna emas dengan permata ungu menghiasinya. Pedang Kusanagi miliknya telah dilapisi oleh aura kuning keemasan layaknya pedang cahaya.

Vali tertawa senang saat musuhnya mulai serius menghadapinya. "HAHAHAHA iya seperti itu buatlah hasrat untuk mengalahkanmu semakin mendidih." Seru Vali.

"Hm sepertinya kau butuh dokter Shiro-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan nada menasehati.

"Aku tak perlu itu yang aku inginkan hanyalah mengalahkanmu" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Vali langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto pun tak tinggal diam dengan baik pedang Kusanagi yang terlapisi oleh cahaya, ia juga melesat kearah Vali. Adu serangan tak terelakan lagi, Vali dengan sigap menghindari tebasan-tebasan pedang Kusanagi milik Naruto. Sesekali ia membalas pukulan dan tendangan kearah Naruto, yang masih bisa dimentahkan oleh Naruto.

Gelombang kejut akibat benturan serangan antara Vali dan Naruto membuat langit seakan terbelah. Kecepatan yang mereka miliki bahkan tak dapat dilihat dengan kasat mata. Sehingga hanya terlihat seperti kilatan-kilatan yang berbenturan satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa menit saling melempar serangan mereka mengambil jarak untuk mengatur nafas mereka. Vali menyeringai senang dengan pertarungan yang ia alami kali ini. Belum pernah rasanya ia mengalami pertarungan menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Kau membangunkan hasrat bertarungku, tapi sayang cukup sampai disini saja.." ujar Vali sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat ia menaikkan alisnya karena tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kita tidak bisa membagi kekuatannya, Vali" ujar sebuah suara dari sayap miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu Albion. ?" Tanya Vali bingung.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi kita memang benar-benar tidak bisa membagi kekuatannya." Jawab Albion.

"Terkejut tak bisa menggunakan [Divine] milikmu." Ujar Naruto seakan mengerti kebingungan Vali. "Aku telah menyempurnakan Sacred gear buatan Da-Tenshi mesum itu. Dan juga aku menambahkan alat untuk menghalau kekuatan pembagimu itu pada Armor yang aku gunakan sekarang." Lanjut Naruto.

Vali hanya mampu mengeratkan giginya saat mendengar perkataan pemuda didepannya. Tak pernah ia pikirkan bahwa musuhnya ini sudah mengantisipasi semua kemungkinan saat bertarung melawannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia malah tertawa kesenangan.

"Hahaha menarik-narik, kau semakin membuatku bernafsu mengalahkanmu." Ujar Vali sambil memposisikan tangannya mencengkram kearah Naruto.

[Half Dimen..] [Divine! Divine! Divine!]

Belum sempat ia melakukan teknik andalannya, Vali terlebih dahulu jatuh melesat kebawah karena kekuatan miliknya yang dibagi oleh Naruto. Ia hampir kehilangan 7/8 kekuatannya saat dibagi oleh Naruto.

Wush.. Bumm.. Prangg..

Vali jatuh ketanah dan mengakibatkan terbentuknya sebuah kawah kecil, akibat hantaman tubuh Vali. Ia tak mampu bergerak karena energinya hampir tak tersisa. Armor miliknya juga sudah hilang karena kondisinya tak mampu lagi mempertahankan balance breaker miliknya.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat tak jauh dari Vali berbaring, dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju tempat Vali. Sementara Vali hanya mampu mendongak kearah Naruto dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Maaf Shiro-chan sepertinya kali ini aku mengalahkanmu lagi." Ujar Naruto sambil berjongkok didepan Vali.

"Si-sialan kau." Umpat Vali dengan terbata.

"Aku saja kau sudah ka..- Chough.." ucapan Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. 'Sial aku sudah mencapai batasku.' batin Naruto.

"Heh sepertinya kau juga dalam kondisi tidak baik." Ujar Vali dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Ck aku hanyalah manusia biasa wajar jika tubuhku mempunyai batas." Ujar Naruto seraya berdiri dan membuat portal untuk kembali ke labnya. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah Vali lalu berkata. "Kau tenang saja sebentar lagi ada yang menjemputmu sebelum para Maou itu datang, kalau begitu Jaa ne."

Tak berselang lama setelah menghilangnya portal milik Naruto, muncul retakan dimensi didepan Vali. Dari retakan dimensi tersebut muncul gadis loli berambut hitam berpakaian gotic.

"Tak ku sangka kau sendirli.

"Timmu sedang kuberi tugas, jadi aku sendiri yang menjemputmu." Ujar Ophis datar seraya melangkah kearah Vali dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir khas Sitri dan Gremony. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul dua Maou pemegang gelar Lucifer dan Leviathan bersama Queen Gremony.

"Dimana So-tan. ?" Tanyai yang menjemputmu, Ophis." Ujar Va Maou Leviathan yang notabennya adalah kakak Sona.

"Ta-tadi Kaichou masih disini untuk mengulur waktu." Balas Akeno.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat, ditambah lagi aku merasakan aura Hakuryuukou disekitar sini." Ujar Sirzechs.

"Tidak mungkin.. SONAAA" seru Seraffal dengan penuh amarah. Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya yang membuat suhu disekitar turun drastis.

"Tenangkan dirimu Seraffal. Kita pasti akan menemukan mereka." Ujar Sirzechs berusaha menenangkan sang Leviathan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang Sir-tan, So-tan sedang dalam bahaya.. Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya." Ujar Seraffal.

"Tenanglah aku juga khawatir dengan Rias-chan. Tapi kita tidak tahu dimana orang itu menyembunyikan mereka, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini dengan yang lain dan juga Azazel." Ujar Sirzechs.

Seraffal mau tidak mau menuruti ucapan Sirzechs, mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun tanpa mereka sadari sebuah robot pengintai berbentuk lebah dari tadi merekam semua pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

Di laboratorium bawah tanah miliknya, Naruto kini telah keluar dari kapsul penyembuhan miliknya. Ia lalu memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh Iruka. Dengan langkah perlahan berjalan menuju ketempat Iruka yang tengah mengamati monitor.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Naruto saat sudah berada di samping Iruka.

"Sesuai rencana, mereka sudah memakan umpannya." Ujar Iruka.

"Lantas bagaimana perkembangannya ?"

"Sudah 70% mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi sudah siap untuk digunakan." Balas Iruka seraya menunjukkan grafik penelitian mereka. "Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Iblis betina itu ?" Lanjut Iruka.

"Mungkin aku akan 'bermain' sedikit dengannya." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa tidak masalah ? Bagaimana jika dia mengetahuinya." Ujar Iruka.

"Tidak masalah. Dia akan mengerti lagi pula aku tidak Sudi menyentuh mahluk hina seperti mereka." Ujar Naruto santai lalu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan memakai topeng miliknya.

Sampai didepan pintu ruangan tersebut Naruto lalu memasukkan kode akses untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tak berselang lama pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip kamar dengan warna dominan putih. Diatas tempat tidur terlihat seorang gadis yang lebih tepatnya Iblis memakai seragam Kuoh Academy tengah duduk dan memandang datar kearah Naruto.

"Apa itu sambutan untuk orang yang menyelamatkanku nona." Ujar Naruto.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah malaikat penyelamat. Aku muak dengan nada bicaramu itu." Ujar gadis itu datar.

"Ach.. kau kejam sekali padaku." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dibuat-buat. Tak lama setelah itu Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya lalu melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut. Dengan sekali tarikan Naruto mencengkram wajah cantik Iblis tersebut sehingga membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Dengar Sitri. Kau beruntung aku masih membutuhkanmu kalau tidak kau sudah aku cincang dan dijadikan makanan anjing liar." Ujar Naruto datar dan penuh penekanan. Hal tersebut membuat Sona sedikit gemetar takut, pasalnya selama dituangkan ini dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya. Alhasil dia sekarang tak lebih dari manusia biasa yang tak memiliki kekuatan.

"Oops apa aku menakutimu gadis kecil." Ujar Naruto dengan nada bersalah seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari Sona.

"Aku tak pernah takut padamu." Ujar Sona yang sudah bisa menetralkan ketakutannya.

"Bagus." Ujar Naruto seraya berbalik menuju pintu, saat berada didepan pintu ia berhenti lalu menoleh kearah Sona. "Karena Ketakutan sebenarnya...

.

.

.

.

.. baru akan dimulai."

.

.

.

TbC.

A/N : yo Minna maaf lama updatenya, saya banyak urusan duniawi jadi agak terbengkalai jadinya. Dan lagi saya masih mencari data-data untuk menambah komponen dari fict ini. Maaf jika menunggu lama dan semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Sekedar info mungkin fict saya yang satunya sementara saya pending buat merampungkan fict ini karena chapnya lebih sedikit dari yang satunya. Maaf jika membuat kecewa reader sekalian.

Oke sekian dari saya waktunya Q & A (skip aja kalau malaes bacanya)..

Q=Dark Destro

Lanjut

A= ni udah

Q=Guest

Ne author - san, apakah anda buat fic ini terinspirasi dari fic lain? Karena saya melihat beberapa kesamaan dengan fic 'Me No Noroi' milik Ootsutsuki Al. :p Kuharap anda menyantumkan nya kalo emang anda terinspirasi dari fic itu, gunamenghargai pemilik ide asli.

A= untuk masalah itu saya bisa bilang fic ini terinspirasi dari banyak fic yang saya baca dan saya kalkulasikan menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Untuk Me No Noroi saya rasa tidak karena bahkan fic ini lebih dulu saya publis dari pada miliknya Ootsutsuki AI. Kalau untuk kesamaan saya juga tidak bisa mencegah hal itu mungkin memang kami memiliki ide yang hampir sama jadi saya juga tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun dalam masalah ini. Terima kasih.

Q= Kuro XI V IX

Subyek kedua a.k.a. Rias Gremory, bener gak?

A= bisa iya bisa tidak.

Q=Jack535

lanjut

A= udah

Q=Ibiki Guru BP

Subjek kedua adalah Rias bener gak thor?

A= bisa iya bisa tidak (biar penasaran.)

Q=Joe the polite flamer

apa ini fic harem? pls jangan harem ya, trus apa subjek no.2 itu rias?

A= pairnya single kok dan ngak bakalan Harem. Masalah itu bisa iya bisa tidak.

Q=Braver

Manthapppp... Lanjutkannn

A= ini udah.

Q=Hikari No Rakuen

Apa ga terlalu dilemahkan tuh .Karna aku ragu siezech roboh hanya karna serangan nya sendiri. apalagi sampai kehilangan tangan dia itu No 6 dari 10 mahluk terkuat loh.

A= untuk masalah itu sebagian besar dipengaruhi oleh ketidak siapan dan emosi jadi intinya Sirzechs terkena serangan dadakan dan tidak siap mengantisipasinya. Jika kurang setuju dengan pemikiran saya maaf karena ini hanya sebatas imajinasi saya.

Q=Death raceThor

apa naruto nanti bakal/belum dapatin kekuatan true loginus dan 3 dewa naga (ophis, gret red, trixea 666) atau sudah?

A= masalah itu kemungkinan tidak karena kalau saya masukin terlalu overpower Narutonya.

Q=satanic446

Lanjut.

A= ini udah.

Q=Ashuraindra64

Lanjut thor...Ane gx review yg ada pertayaannya krn percuma# gx di balas hiks...

A= wah maaf mungkin waktu itu kelewat jadi ngak sempet kebales

Q=Laffayete

Sesusai feeling, kek batman wkwk. But kenapa harus ada pair? Kenapa ga buat kaya batman yg gonta ganti cewe cuma buat dipake semalem modar? Bah mendingan jgn, dijadiinbudak ecek ecek aja wakakakaka :vHmmm issei ga dibunuh? Mengecewakan, but overall bener powernya naruto wakakakaUntuk chptr ini bagus, tp soal fightingnuamsh kurang, belom menjiwai dan blm bisa masuk dalam imajinasi. Makasih

A= pair untuk kepentingan jalannya cerita. Issei masih dibutuhkan jalannya cerita jadi belum dulu. Untuk masalah fight saya mohon maaf karena memang saya kurang bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu melalui kata-kata.

Q=Vandeta V Veszaliusz

kereenn nix ,', apa rias emang mati atau rias jadi bahan subjec ke2 naruto tadi ya,', kerennn nie mantav desu next deszu

A= bisa dilihat dichap ini.

Q=

ntapz

A= Suwon.

Q=Uzuchiha870

Rias masih hidup atau sudah mati?

A= udah ada dichap ini jawabannya.

Q=Vendetta FN

Gokill lanjut author-san..

A= iya ini bisa udah.

Q=Aldi544

Lanjuttt...Gue suka gaya lo...Sekian terimakasih...Semoga Author Sehat Selalu...

A= makasih ini udah lanjut.

Q= Muhammad2611

ak agk sdkt bngng rias bnrn udh musnah yah?

A= bisa dilihat dichap ini.

Q=Razor04

uwohh keren senpai, jadi nanti fraksi malaikat nda jadi kerja sama dengan iblis dan dathensi ?, terus naruto bakal bentrok terus dengan fraksi iblis ? rias nya kemana senpai :v sekian

A= akan terjawab dichap selanjutnya jadi mohon bersabar.

Q= m.

waah bagusss ficnya ceritanya menarik. apa subyek kedua itu rias? lalu kenapa naruto bisa punya kekuatan divine dividing sebelum mengambil sayap vali? jadi kenapa naruto nggak menambahkan power destruction kedalam penelitiannya?

A= untuk Rias masih menunggu chap selanjutnya. Itu sudah ada dalam data milik orang tua Naruto dan penelitiannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Divine milik Naruto merupakan pengembangan dari milik Vali yang efeknya lebih besar. Untuk Power of Destruction sudah ada dalam skema saya.

Q= .980

tnggu klnjtan nya author-san

A= ini sudah.

Q=Yustinus224

Weh, terimakasih atas pujiannya sebenarnya saya itu biasa aja lho. :'v#PlakRias menjadi subyek 2? Mau di apa-apakan dia? Apa menjadi kelinci percobaan? Atau sesuatu yg lain misalnya menghapus ingatan rias dan menanamkan ingatan buatan?Ini udah jelas kok kalo pairnya Single malah di permasalahin.

Btw kok Sirzech kalah sama kekuatannya sendiri? Sampe tangannya terpisah dari pas sebelum bola Power of destruction mengenai Naruto, Naruto menggunakan suatu alat yg memiliki Prinsip seperti kekuatan Rinnegan sasuke uciha(Amenotejikara(?))?

Kalo mengambil kekuatan True loginius dan kekuatan 3 Dewa Naga itu ngak mungkin, kenapa? Karena Caocao sudah memasteri SGnya, ketiga dewa naga? Jangan di tanya. Bahkan manusia biasa saja bisa mati di ruang hampa celah dimensi, Ophis? Masih ada harapan. 666 masih di segel.

Michael memih mundur merupakan pilihan yg tepat. Dan pasti Michael memikirkan kata-kata Naruto dengan bijak. Kan gak mungkin Tuhan(anime) tewas. kalo tewas pasti mahluk ciptaannya musnah bukan?Itu aja vakOk, sekian

A= terima kasih sudah mau menjawab reader lain. Untuk masalah Sirzechs itu karena faktor ketidak siapan jadi dia terkena power of Destruction yang sama kayak waktu buat menghancurkan Creuserey Asmodeus. Jadi itu masih bisa dibilang ringan. Untuk masalah kesamaan dengan jutsu milik Sasuke memang pada dasarnya sama tapi media yang digunakan Naruto adalah satelit yang sama untuk teleport. Dan terimakasih untuk review-nya sekian.

Q= namikazeall

Lanjut ganSubjek 2 ? Rias kah

A= bisa iya bisa tidak. Hahaha

Q=Hidup Itu Indah

Ohya thor apa pairnya harem,mini harem atau singleDan apakah author ingin menggabungkan kekuatan pembagi Albion dengan pengkali Ddrigs sehingga menciptakan kekuatan baru yaitu netral/membuat musuh tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti manusia.

A= pairnya udah pasti single untuk fic ini. Untuk saran Anda akan saya pikirkan karena saya juga belum ada rencana mengenai itu.

Q=firdaus minato

Cool keren banget aq minta Naru sama YASAKA iyaaaa

A= masalah pair udah pasti itu dan tidak bisa dirubah.

Q=ififi

Kapan naruto membuka jati dirinya ?

A= udah kejawab di chap ini

Q= Ae Hatake

Semudah itu Michael mundur. Apa perdamaian tiga fraksi gagal.

A= tidak juga akan ada intrik tersendiri untuk kedepannya mengenai masalah itu.

Q= Seneal

Naruto greget amat. Mengalahkan mreka dgn modal trik dan permainan , apa si Rias bneran tewas thor?Ane yakin si Michael berpikir ulang tentang kematian

A= udah terjawab di chap ini dan makasih dukungannya.

Q=Riki Ryugasaki

Rias kemana ?Jadi budak sex Naruto ?Atau untuk penelitian Power of Destruction ?

A= bisa kedua-duanya dan bisa juga tidak.

Q=DeniTria

uwooohh kereeennn,,lanjut thor

A= iya ini udah.

Q=luciyfer

lanjut... saya sangat penasaran lanjutan nya... apa naruto punya senjata lain selain kusanagi?

A= ada tapi belum waktunya keluar.

Q=Kaito Shiratori

Harus ku akui, cerita nya membuat aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan naruto terhadap 4 barang / sosok penelitiannya. Lanjut terus,,

A= makasih dukungannya.

Q=yonko

Type your review lanjutan cerita nya di update thor

A= ini udah.

Q=yokai

Type your review update nya nih say

A= ini udah.

Q=Guest

Keren guys

A= makasih.

Q= prince dragon L

Type your review nih lanjutan cerita nya di update dah gak sabar nihcerita nya di panjanginnya author soalnya kurang panjang

A= ini sudah panjang karena saya buat perchapnya rata-rata 5k keatas (kecuali prolog) maaf jika kurang karena memang keterbatasan sarana (ngetiknya pake hp author-san) jadi bisanya segini.

Q=males login

Jadi riasnya nanti mau diapain thor. Dibuat suka sama perlakuan naruto kah? Di jadiin kacungkah? Di jadiin manusia kah? Dibikin budak sex kah :v? (canda). Ditunggu thor kelanjutannya, cerita ini beda dari yg lain makannya saya ikutin kadang di ffn gitu mulu tiba2 pair narurias mulu gw suka sih tapj bose . Fast update thor! Thor memagang mjolnir

A= ada saatnya nanti. Ini udah lanjut makasih pujiannya.

Q=Penikmat ff

Keren,asoy,perfect dan semoga gak hiatus. Saya berharap fic long live until the end #asek

A= makasih dan akan saya usahakan.

Q=Kurotsuki Kazuma

hmm... kalo saya tebak subyek kedua itu Rias? dan Naruto ini dark ya?

A= udah kejawab di chap ini. Untuk masalah dark tidak juga tergantung dari sudut pandang mana Anda menilai.

Q= leontujuhempat

Kerenn

A= makasih

Q= varsyi dobe

wow rias kmna tu ..

A= entahlah mungkin lagi main bola bekel sama hades #plakk

Q= FAISHAL ROKIE T

Wah riasnya knp mati thor?

A= jawabannya ada dichap ini

Q= Akbar724

wew lanjut

A=iy ini udah.

Wah terimakasih para reader sekalian sudah mau membaca fic gaje buatanku ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata ataupun kata-kata yang menyinggung reader sekalian saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya..

See you next Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 : Perjudian

**The Smiling's Assasin**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto & High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Sci-fi...Ect.**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Pair : Naruto U. X Tohka Y.**

 **.**

 **Warning : MissTypo, Typo, Human!Naru.. Smart!Naru.. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan.. KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi) Author..Ect.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **"** Abc **" Perkataan biasa**

 **'** Abc **' Perkataan batin**

 **ABC Efek suara**

 **[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir**

 **'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster**

 **"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/monster.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Perjudian**

 **.**

.

"Saya datang menghadap Lucifer-sama." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bertubuh kekar.

"Baiklah Sairaorg-kun, aku memiliki tugas khusus untukmu." Ujar sang mau Lucifer dengan nada serius sambil menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa itu Lucifer-sama ?"

"Aku ingin kau berkordinasi dengan peerage milik Sona dan Rias. Untuk mencari dimana orang bertopeng itu menyembunyikan Rias dan Sona. Kau boleh membawa serta peeragemu jika memang diperlukan." Terang Sirzechs.

"Baiklah akan saya laksanakan Lucifer-sama." Ujar Sairaorg.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang di kota Kuoh, seperti biasa para penduduk mulai melakukan aktivitas keseharian mereka masing. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kuoh Academy yang mulai didatangi oleh murid-murid yang ingin menuntut Ilmu. Terlihat segerombolan murid yang tak lain adalah anggota OSIS tengah berjalan dengan tampang lesu entah karena apa.

Para murid yang melihat hal tersebut menatap heran dengan rombongan tersebut. Karena tak seperti biasanya mereka menampilkan raut wajah seperti itu. Mereka biasanya berjalan dengan penuh wibawa dengan ekspresi tenang mereka. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang karena tak adanya sang Kaichou yang biasanya berjalan paling depan.

"Yo kalian." Seru seseorang menyapa rombongan OSIS tersebut.

Mereka semua langsung berbalik dan mendapati para anggota dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu." Ujar Issei.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya dan seharusnya tak usah kau tanyakan lagi." Balas Saji.

"Hm karena kemarin ya. Kami sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin." Ujar Akeno.

"Tidak, ini semua bukan kesalahan kalian, melainkan kesalahan kita semua." Terang Tsubaki.

"Oh ya, nanti sepulang sekolah datanglah ke klub kami. Kita akan mengadakan pembicaraan dengan utusan Sirzechs-sama." Ujar Akeno lagi.

"Baiklah kami akan kesana nanti. Dan sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Ujar Tsubaki.

Mereka semua lalu pergi menuju kekelas masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Orang tersebut yang tak lain Naruto menyeringai memandang rombongan Iblis yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Pulang sekolah ya ? Sepertinya akan menarik." Gumam Naruto. Ia lalu pergi menuju kearah Tohka yang sedang menunggunya. Naruto berjalan dengan santai menghiraukan siswi yang merona melihat kearahnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Tohka-chan." Ujar Naruto saat sudah didepan Tohka.

Tohka hanya menggeleng. "Tak masalah baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita kekelas." Ujar Tohka.

"Seperti keinginan anda Ojou-sama." Ujar Naruto seraya membungkuk ala pelayan pribadi dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tohka.

Tohka yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya merona malu. Dengan cepat ia lalu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, mereka lalu berjalan menuju kekelas Tohka. Para siswi yang melihat perlakuan Naruto terhadap Tohka memandang kagum sekaligus iri pada Tohka. Sementara para siswa mencatat tindakan Naruto kedalam note milik mereka untuk dijadikan refrensi.

.

.

 **Skip pulang Sekolah.**

Klub penelitian ilmu gaib kini tengah kedatangan tamu yang tak lain adalah penerus klan Bael, Sairaorg Bael. Ia datang seorang diri menemui para peerage milik Sona dan sepupunya Rias. Mereka melakukan perbincangan yang cukup serius dan rahasia yang bahkan si Author yang nulis sampai ngak tahu ("-_- #abaikan yang terakhir.)

"Jadi seperti itu situasinya." Gumam Sairaorg sambil mengelus dagu memasang pose berfikir. "Dari apa yang kalian ceritakan kemampuan pria bertopeng tersebut adalah keahlian berperang, menukar tubuh, menyerap kekuatan dan alat-alat aneh yang ia bawa." Lanjut Sairaorg.

"Dan jangan lupa dia juga mempunyai Sacred gear buatan yang ia rampas dari Azazel-sema." Tambah Akeno.

"Hm menarik.. menarik.. aku semakin penasaran ingin beradu tinju dengannya." Ujar semangat.

"Konnichiwa minna-san !" Seru sebuah suara dari meja ketua ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib.

Sontak semua Iblis yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan atensi mereka kearah sumber suara. Disana tampak Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil menyangga dagunya. Semua Iblis yang melihat kehadiran Naruto melebarkan matanya, tampak ekspresi bingung dan terkejut dari sorot mata mereka.

"Se-sejak kapan dia disana ?" Tanya Tsubaki entah kepada siapa. "Aku bahkan tak mendeteksi hawa kehadirannya sebelum menyapa kita." Lanjutnya.

"Yare.. Yare.. tak perlu terkejut seperti itu !" Ujar Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan kirinya. " Lagi pula aku sudah ada disini sejak kalian membicarakan tentang diriku. Apa aku sebegitu terkenalnya hingga kalian mengadakan pembicaraan tentangku. ? Atau mungkin ada yang ngefans denganku. ? Ah senangnya aku mempunyai pengemar." Ujar Naruto nglantur sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, hingga membuat semua Iblis yang dituangkan tersebut sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Ehm.." Sairaorg berdehem menghentikan tingkah absurd Naruto. "Jadi kau orang yang mengacaukan rapat tiga fraksi dan menawan Rias dan Sona. ?" Ucap Sairaorg mengawali perbincangan.

"Hm.. Eto.." Naruto memasang pose berfikir dengan jari telunjuk menempel di dagu topengnya. "Bagaimana ya, aku tidak ingat melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan." Ujar Naruto dengan santai, hal tersebut membuat para peerage milik Sona dan Rias mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak berefek pada Sairaorg. Sementara Naruto sendiri tak merasakan apa-apa karena memang ia sudah memasang alat pada baju miliknya untuk menetralisir segala aura disekitar dirinya. Sehingga aura yang dipancarkan oleh para Iblis yang ada di ruangan tersebut tak sedikitpun mempengaruhi Naruto.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok polos !" Seru Issei sambil mengacungkan gauntlet kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang bosan bocah mesum berambut coklat tersebut. Ia lebih memilih mengacuhkan perkataan dari Sekiryuutei mesum tersebut. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sairaorg.

"Hm Akuma-san, apa yang kau maksud Sona dan Rias itu gadis si magane-chan dan si iblis berambut merah itu. ?" Tanya Naruto seolah-olah tak tahu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah tau semua Iblis yang ada di kota ini.

"Ya mereka yang aku maksud, jadi bisakah kau mengembalikan mereka pada kami." Ujar Sairaorg mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Naruto.

"Hm bagaimana ya... sebenarnya mereka sudah tidak aku butuhkan sih. Meskipun si magane-chan yang kukira pendiam dan kaku itu. Ternyata sangat lihai dan mengesankan saat di atas ranjang dari pada si tomat itu, meskipun oppai miliknya lebih kecil sih."

Semua Iblis yang mendengar penuturan fulgar dari Naruto barusan terlihat semakin geram. Khususnya para anggota peerage Sona, Saji satu-satunya Iblis jantan di peerage Sona bahkan sudah mengeluarkan Sacred gear miliknya. Sementara Issei jangan ditanya dia sudah terkapar di lantai dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya dan senyum mesum yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Kau apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kaichou. ?" Bentak Saji.

"Hanya bermain." Ujar Naruto singkat.

"K-Kau." Geram Saji, ia bersiap untuk menerjang Naruto namun dihentiak oleh seruan Sairaorg.

"Hentikan gerakanmu Genshirou." Seru Sairaorg dengan nada penuh perintah.

"Tapi dia.."

"Berhentilah, aku yang akan mengurus masalah ini." Ujar Sairaorg yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian ia membuka mata lalu menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Kau yang entah siapa namamu, jika demikian keadaan yang ada bisakah kau kembalikan Sona dan Rias pada keluarga mereka."

"Apa ini sebuah permintaan atau sebuah perintah. ? Lantas apa keuntungannya jika aku menuruti perkataanmu. ?"

"Kau bisa menganggap itu adalah keduanya. Jika kau menuruti perkataan ku, kami akan anggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi dan kami akan melepasmu." Terang Sairaorg dengan penuh wibawa.

"Ppffft Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa dengan lepasnya mendengar ucapan Sairaorg. Sementara Sairaorg hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat tanggapan pemuda bertopeng didepannya.

"Menarik menarik.. Hm begini saja aku punya penawaran yang lebih menarik." Lanjut Naruto lalu ia mengutuk Atik jam tangan miliknya.

 **Singg**

Di udara didepan Naruto muncul sebuah gambar hologram yang menampilkan Sona dan Rias. Mereka tengah berada didalam sebuah tabung kaca transparan berukuran besar. Para Iblis yang melihat King mereka langsung bersuara.

"BUCHOU/KAICHOU."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka." Ujar Sairaorg menuntut.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi aku sudah tak membutuhkan mereka. Jadi aku berencana melebur mereka menjadi abu." Ujar Naruto seraya menontaktifkan layar hologram tadi.

"Tapi aku ada penawaran menarik untukmu Akuma-san, mari kita buat sebuah permainan." Lanjut Naruto.

"Permainan ?"

"Benar hanya sebuah permainan kecil. Peraturannya sederhana jika aku kalah aku akan memberikan mereka berdua kepada kalian." Ujar Naruto.

"Lantas jika kau menang apa yang kau inginkan. ?"

"Kalau aku menang, entahlah aku belum memikirkanya. Mungkin aku akan menjadikan mereka kelinci percobaanku. Ah itu terlalu mainstrem, hm lebih baik aku jual saja mereka mungkin aku bisa dapat uang banyak dari Om Om hidung belang. Ah tidak itu juga sudah biasa dan lagi aku juga sudah punya banyak uang. Hm aku bingung." Semua Iblis disana sweatdrop dengan tingkah Naruto yang tengah bermonolog sendiri.

"Hm apa kau punya sesuatu yang menarik, yang bisa kau pertaruhkan Akuma-san ?" tanya Naruto

Sairaorg terdiam sejenak ia lalu menoleh kearah para peerage milik Sona dan Rias. Dapat ia lihat wajah mereka seakan mengatakan untuk tidak menerima tawaran dari pemuda bertopeng tersebut.

"Kau bisa bermain keroyokan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Iblis-iblis itu Tempo hari. Tapi itu juga jika kau tak berani melawanku satu lawan satu." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Keh kau meremehkan kekuatanku, baiklah jika kau begitu percaya dengan kemampuanmu aku pun demikian. Aku akan menerima permainanmu." Ujar Sairaorg dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Bagus. Lantas apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan. ?"

"Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku."

"Hm baiklah Kalau begitu seminggu dari sekarang pada tengah malam datanglah ke area pergudangan lama didekat pelabuhan kota Kuoh yang sudah tak terpakai. Baiklah karena sudah selesai aku pamit dulu Jaa Minna-san." Ujar Naruto sambil menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Sepeninggal Naruto para Iblis langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sairaorg. Merasa jadi pusat perhatian Sairaorg hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian khawatirkan. Tapi tenang saja aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya, dan juga kita akan membuat rencana terlebih dahulu untuk menyelamatkan Rias dan Sona. Aku juga akan melaporkan hal ini pada Lucifer-sama untuk berjaga-jaga kalau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Ujar Sairaorg yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas oleh para Iblis disana.

.

.

.

Sementara di Laboratorium bawah tanah milik Naruto, terlihat Naruto yang baru keluar dari pintu alat teleportasi miliknya. Ia lalu berjalan kearah ruangan tempat Iruka yang tengah melakukan pengecekan pada prototip yang tengah ia dan Iruka sempurnakan.

"Jadi apa alat itu sudah siap." Ujar Naruto saat sudah sampai disebelah Iruka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dengan beberapa sentuhan akhir alat ini akan siap." Terang Iruka.

"Bagus, karena kita akan membutuhkannya untuk rencana selanjutnya. Lantas bagaimana perkembangan pengabungannya. ?"

"Sudah 87%, kemungkinan besok sudah selesai."

"Benarkah, Aku sudah tak sabar menggunakannya."

Tak lama berselang layar monitor transparan yang ada didepan Naruto dan Iruka berbunyi dan menampilkan sebuah gambar. Hal itu menandakan ada yang mahluk supranatural yang tengah mendekati mansion milik Naruto. Memang mansion miliknya ini telah dipasangi alat khusus untuk melindungi dan menyembunyikan lab bawah tanah miliknya. Tak hanya itu alat itu juga berfungsi sebagai alarm tanda bahaya saat ada sebuah eksistensi yang mendekat pada radius 5 KM dari mansion Naruto.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kearah pintu teleportasi miliknya. "Lanjutkan saja pengerjaannya aku akan menyapa tamu kita dulu." Ujar Naruto lalu masuk kedalam alat Transportasi miliknya.

Sementara Iruka masih setia memantau penyusup yang terdiri dari dua Malaikat jatuh. Pandangan Iruka menajam saat melihat salah satu malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Aku harap dia tidak ceroboh." Gumam Iruka.

.

.

.

Naruto muncul 200 meter didepan Da-Tenshi yang tengah terbang menyusuri area sekitar yang memang adalah sebuah hutan. Kedua Da-Tenshi yang melihat kehadiran Naruto langsung turun menuju kearah Naruto.

 **Wushh! Tap!**

Mereka mendarat tepat sepuluh meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri, salah satu dari Da-Tenshi tersebut maju kedepan. Naruto hanya memandang datar dua mahluk bersayap gagak tersebut.

"Wah sebuah kebetulan yang aneh bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Pemuda-san." Ujar Da-Tenshi yang ada didepan.

"Hm bukankah aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu. Mengingat seorang gubernur Da-Tenshi yang lebih suka memancing berada di hutan seperti ini." Balas Naruto sarkastik.

"Maa.. maa.. aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan menenagkan pikiranku apa itu tidak boleh." Ujar Sang Da-Tenshi A.k.a Azazel.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu bukankah pikiranmu itu hanya berisi hal-hal mesum. Dan yang kulihat tadi kau sedang terbang bukan berjalan." Balas Naruto dengan nada polos khasnya.

"Hah susah berbicara denganmu, jadi apa yang kau inginkan." Ujar Azazel dengan nada serius.

"Mungkin membasmi serangga penganggu kedengarannya menarik." Naruto memasang posisi bertarung sambil memegang gagang pedang Kusanagi miliknya.

"Baiklah." Azazel lalu melirik kebelakang kearah rekannya. "Baraqiel kau kembalilah ke markas lebih dulu, aku akan menggali informasi darinya." Ujar Azazel yang sudah dalam posisi siaga.

"Baiklah dan sebaiknya kau jangan ceroboh." balas Baraqiel lalu pergi meninggalkan Azazel dan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti." gumam Azazel. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. "Baiklah ayo kita selesaikan permainan ini."

"Keh begitukah. Kau bicara seolah-olah bisa mengalahkanku saja."

"Siapa yang tahu kalau belum dicoba."

Azazel lalu menciptakan dua buah light spear dan melemparkan kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang bosan tombak cahaya yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia mecabut pedang Kusanagi miliknya, lalu mementahkan dua tombak cahaya milik Azazel. Belum sempat menghela nafas Naruto langsung melompat menjauh menghindari serangan kejutan yang di lancarkan oleh Azazel.

 **Bumm...**

Sebuah ledakan kecilyang diakibatkan oleh beberapa tombak cahaya menghantamtempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, dan terlihat disana sosok Azazel yang tengah melayang dengan kedua belas sayap hitamnya.

"Serangan pengalihan heh."

"Yah rencananya seperti itu. Tapi ternyata kau masih bisa menghindar."

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang mainanmu itu tidak akan mempan padaku."

"Mau bagaimana lagi yang ku punya hanya itu."

"Hm tidak usah berwajah seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah berbelas kasihan dan menegembalikan fafnir padamu."

"Keh aku juga tak butuh belas kasihan darimu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu aku tak akan menahan diri lagi."

Naruto menyarungkan pedang kusanagi miliknya, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tombak emas kecil yang merupakan Sacred gear perwujutan dari jiwa raja naga Fafnir. Azazel yang melihat hal itu langsung masuk kedalam mode serius, tak lupa ia meningkatkan aura miliknya.

"Balance Breaker..."

 **[Down Fall Dragon Spear]**

 **[Down Fall Dragon Another Armor]**

Sebuah aura emas langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, setelah aura emas itu menghilang kini nampaklah Naruto dengan balutan armor emas dengan hiasan berlian berwarna ungu. Azazel sedikit terkejut melihat armor yang dikenakan Naruto, pasalnya armor yang sekarang digunakan Naruto sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang pernah ia ingat.

"Terkejut ! Yang kau lihat sekarang adalah tahap sempurna dari sacred gear yang kau ciptakan. Miris sekali nasibmu Azazel, kau harus berterung melawan benda ciptaanmu sendiri."

"Tch.. Jangan sombong dulu pertarungan kita baru saja akan dimulai." Azazel langsung meningkatkan aura miliknya.

"Menarik.. Ayo kita lihat seberapa lama kau mampu bertahan." ujar Naruto langsung melesat kearah Azazel sambil menghunuskan pedang Kusanagi miliknya yang sudah dilapisi oleh aura milik fafnir. Azazel tak tinggal diam, ia menciptakan dua buah Holy sword lalu melesat kearah Naruto.

 **Trankk.. Trankk.. Pyaarr..**

Mereka saling beradu pedang meskipun sering kali pedang cahaya milik Azazel harus musnah terkena sabetan pedang Kusanagi milik Naruto. Pertarungan pedang mereka berjalan cukup alot, masing-masing tak memberi celah pada lawan untuk melakukan serangan. Tangkis, tebas, tangkis, tebas mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu selama hampir lima belas menit hingga mereka berdua mundur mengambil jarak dan mengatur nafas.

"Kheh tak ku sangka mahluk mesum sepertimu padai juga bermain pedang." seru Naruto yang masih berbalut armor Fafnir.

"Biarpun mesum aku sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya perang. Bocah ingusan sepertimu butuh seratus tahun untuk melampauiku." balas Azazel dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Ho lihat siapa yang bicara. Bukankah kau orang yang sama dengan orang yang kukalahkan beberapa minggu lalu."

"Cih kau jangan sombong bocah, waktu itu aku hanya sedang tak berminat untuk bertarung." kilah Azazel.

"Alasan."

"Cih terima ini." seru Azazel sambil melesatkan ratusan Light spear berukuran sedang kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah ratusan Light spear yang siap meluluh lantahkan dirinya menjadi abu.

"Bodoh." gumam Naruto, saat ratusan Light Spear tingal beberapa centi dengan tubuh Naruto. Ia lalu menghilang dan digantikan oleh Azazel.

 **Blaarrrr...**

Sebuah ledakan cukup besar terjadi tak kala ratusan Light spear menghantam target. Puluhan pohon disekitar area ledakan menjadi korban dari ledakan yang baru terjadi. Asap mengepul perlahan mulai menipis dan menampakkan kawah berdiameter 20 meter dengan kedalaman sekitar lima meter.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan teknik ini." ujar Azazel dari dalam kepulan asap. Saat asap menghilang nampaklah Azazel yang tengah berjalan keluar kawah. Nampak tubuhnya masih dilindungi sihir perahanan dari ledakan akibat Light Spear yang ia tembakkan kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah Azazel, ia tahu teknik itu tak mungkin bisa bekerja untuk mahluk sekaliber Azazel. Apalagi dia sudah pernah melihat teknik berukar tempat miliknya kala ia memperdaya sang maou Lucifer saat pertemuan tiga fraksi dulu. Jadi Naruto tidak akan heran jika si gubernur Da-Tenshi mesum itu sudah melakukan antisipasi sebelumnya.

Dan terbukti sekarang malah dirinya yang terjebak dalam perangkap milik Azazel. Sesaat sebelum mereka bertukar tempat ternyata Azazel sudah terlebih dahulu membuat sebuah Lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan beberapa rantai untuk mengekang pergerakannya. Dan sialmya Naruto tak melihat hal itu, dan jadilah sekarang Naruto terjerat dalam perangkap sederhana milik Azazel.

Azazel berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang tengah terkjerat oleh rantai yang dibuat khusus untuk mengekang segala kekuatan yang dimiliki seseorang. Azazel memandang remeh kearah Naruto yang sekarang seperti kancil yang tertangkap oleh petani.(?)

"Heh kenapa apa kau sudah tak bisa bertukar tempat lagi, ho jadi begitu ternyata teknikmu itu ada batas waktunya juga ternyata." Naruto ingin sekali menyangkal namun apa daya semua yang dikatakan oleh Azazel adalah benar. Memang benar teknik ini tidak mempunyai limit dalam pemakaian karena memang teknik ini hanya mengandalkan teleport kilat dengan menggunakan satelit. Tapi untuk memakai teknik ini Naruto harus menunggu selama tiga menit.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, dan sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana wajah aslimu." Sambung Azazel sambil mendekat mencoba membuka paksa helm Armor milik Naruto. Tanpa disadari oleh Azazel Naruto menyeringai dibalik Armornya, saat tangan Azazel ingin menyentuh kepala Naruto. Naruto terlebih dahulu mengumumkan sesuatu.

'kena kau **[Reset]' Pyaarrr..**

Rantai-rantai yang menjerat Naruto seketika menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya. Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, sehaeusnya rantai itu tak bisa dihancurkan dengan sihir apapun. Ia langsung mencoba melompat kebelakang menjauh dari Naruto. Namun terlambat sebuah tangan berbalut Armor terlebih dahulu menghantam dadanya.

 **'Dhuak..**

Azazel terseret beberapa puluh meter akibat pukulan berlapis aura kuning keemasan yang dilancarkan Naruto. Ia lalu menegakkan badannya kembali sambil memegang dadanya yang sepertinya ada beberapa tulang miliknya yang patah.

"Ohokk.." sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah meluncur dari mulut sang gubernur jendral Da-Tenshi. Dengan cepat ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'sial aku terlalu ceroboh.' batin Azazel merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Kau tahu setelah aku berhasil menyentuhmu permainan ini sudah berakhir Azazel." Ujar Naruto yang tengah melayang didepan Azazel, ia lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Azazel.

"Sial tidak lagi.."

"Sudah berakhir Azazel...

 **[Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!] [Divide!]. Brukk...**

Azazel langsung jatuh tersungkur kehabisan tenaga, ia hanya mampu memandang Naruto yang tengah terbang. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang samar-samar Ia dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah menciptakan sebuah bola hitam seukuran bola kasti lalu dilemparkan kearahnya. Dan setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang dapat ia lihat.

"Sayonara... Azazel." Ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan bola hitam mirip power of Destruction kearah Azazel. Ia lalu berbalik dan terbang menjauh.

 **Bummm... Dhuuaaarrrr..**

Ledakan besar seakan menjadi bayground kepergian Naruto meninggalkan sang gubernur jenderal Da-Tenshi yang dilahap oleh ledakan besar akibat teknik Naruto.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, kejadian yang menimpa sang gubernur jenderal Da-Tenshi membuat gempar semua fraksi. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa pemimpin Da-Tenshi tersebut akan gugur ditangan manusia yang tengah menawan dua heirss klan pilar Iblis. Dengan kejadian itu Shemhazai untuk sementara menjabat sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Da-Tenshi mengantikan Azazel yang belum diketahui masih hidup atau tidak.

 **Underworld**

"Jadi begitu kejadiannya." gumam Iblis pemilik kedudukan tertinggi di Underworld sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu membuka matanya menatap Iblis muda didepannya.

"Kau sudah memikirkan semuanya, apalagi setelah kejadian yang menimpa fraksi Da-Tenshi." Lanjut sang maou Lucifer.

"Saya sudah memikirkan semua resiko dan peluang yang saya miliki, jadi Anda tenang saja Lucifer-sama." Balas sang iblis muda yang tak lain adalah Sairaorg.

"Baiklah untuk mengantisipasi kejadian yang tak terduga. Aku dan Serafall akan menjadi backing untuk pertarunganmu yang akan dilakukan lusa. Karena bagaimanapun nyawa arik kami yang dipertaruhkan disini. Dan aku harap kau waspada karena orang itu adalah tipe petarung yang menggunakan otak."

"Saya mengerti Lucifer-sama, saya akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan penuh tanggung jawab." Balas Sairaorg.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi Sairaorg-kun." Sairaorg hanya mengangguk patuh menanggapi perintah sang raja iblis.

Setelah kepergian Sairaorg, Sirzechs merenungi semua kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia lalu menerawang langit buatan sang maou Beelzebub melalui jendela ruangannya. Sang maou Lucifer masih menampakkan raut tenang seperti biasa meskipun sebenarnya hatinya tengah gelisah memikirkan nasib adik kesayangannya.

"Bertahanlah Rias, Oni-sama pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

.

.

.

 **Laboratorium Naruto.**

Naruto tampak sedang memandang layar monitor transparan miliknya, terlihat jelas sebuah seringai kepuasan tercetak diwajah tampannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah monitor lain, ia tak kuasa menahan senyumannya tak kala hasil kerja kerasnya bersama Iruka terbayar dengan terciptanya sebuah alat yang dia adaptasi dari cetak biru milik ayahnya.

"Semua sudah lengkap, sekarang tinggal memainkan permainannya." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai yang rak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Naruto lalu melangkah menuju kearah dua buah tabung kaca besar yang berisi dua Iblis betina dengan keadaan tanpa busana dan tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh mereka direndam oleh cairan hijau, dan tak lupa kabel-kabel yang melekat pada beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

"Saatnya pertunjukkan kalian nona-nona."

.

.

.

Hari yang telah disetujui pun tiba, kini nampak para rombongan Iblis muda tengah memasuki kawasan pergudangan lama. Pergudangan ini terletak di dekat pelabuhan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan semenjak pemerintah kota membangun sebuah pelabuhan baru yang lebih modern. Rombongan Iblis tersebut nampak waspada kalau-kalau ada jebakan yang telah disiapkan oleh pemuda bertopeng yang mengajak Sairaorg bermain.

Sementara Naruto masuk asyik duduk dan menonton pergerakan para Iblis muda melalui layar monitor yang berada di lab miliknya. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Iruka, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah monitor.

"Apa semua sudah disiapkan. ?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Semua sudah siap, dan sesuai perkiraan kedua maou juga hadir meskipun mereka menjaga jarak sekitar 1 KM dari area permainan." Terang Iruka.

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto lalu berdiri dari sofa empuk miliknya. Ia lalu berjalan topengnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja, kemudian berjalan lagi menuju kearah alat teleport miliknya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan portal teleport lalu menoleh kearah Iruka yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah Khawatir.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengacaukan rencana yang telah kita susun selam lima tahun terakhir ini. Jadi hilangkanlah ekspresimu itu, kau akan cepat tua jika seperti itu terus." Ujar Naruto berusaha mengurangi kekhawatiran Iruka.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi.."

"Sudahlah kau bisa langsung menteleportku jika sesuatu diluar dugaan terjadi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ujar Iruka pasrah.

Naruto mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil kearah Iruka sebelum memakai topengnya. Penampilan Naruto masih sama seperti biasanya namun ada penambahan berupa Sepatu dan saring tangan Khusus untuk menambah damage serangan tangan kosong dan kecepatan miliknya. Naruto lalu masuk kedalam alat teleport miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan cahaya kuning.

.

.

.

Disisi lain para rombongan Iblis saat ini tengah mengobservasi area sekitar memastikan tidak adanya perangkap musuh. Namun sebuah cahaya kuning berpendar tak jauh dari mereka membuat semua atensi mengarah ke cahaya kuning tersebut.

Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang nampaklah Naruto dengan pakaian khasnya berdiri menendang kearah rombongan Iblis muda didepannya.

"Yo Minna apa kalian sudah lama menunggu." Sapa Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Tidak usah sok ramah, cepat kita selesaikan permainan bodohmu ini." Sahut Issei.

"Hah kau ini tidak sabaran ya Iblis mesum." Ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas. "Baiklah mari kita mulai tapi sebelum itu."

 **Ctikk...**

Terlihat di udara kosong di tengah-tengah mereka muncul sebuah layar proyektor. Dalam layar tersebut nampak Rias dan Sona yang masih tak sadarkan diri terikat pada sebuah tiang salib. Dimasing-masing tubuh mereka nampak sebuah rombi berisi bom yang menunjukkan waktu 30 menit.

"Aku sudah membawa mereka ke salah satu gudang di area ini. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian tempatnya jika Akuma-san itu bisa mengalahkanmu sebelum bom dengan aura suci yang berada ditubuh mereka meledak. Atau dengan kata lain kau harus mengalahkanmu dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit." Terang Naruto.

"Sialan kau.." geram Issei dan Saji bersamaan.

"Dan satu lagi diantara kalian tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan area ini selama pertarungan berlangsung atau aku akan langsung meledakkan mereka mengerti."

Sairaorg sedari tadi diam menutup matanya, perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Ia mulai maju beberapa langkah kedepan, ia lalu menoleh sekilas kearah para anggota peerage Sona dan Rias.

"Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan mereka, jadi aku mohon tetaplah diam dan jangan melakukan apapun." titah Sairaorg, ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. "Baiklah ayo kita mulai permainannya."

.

.

 **Di tempat kedua Maou.**

Mereka berdua dari tadi hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan antara para Iblis muda dan Naruto melalui alat penyadap yang yang dipasang pada baju Sairaorg.

"Jadi apa langkah selanjutnya Sir-tan." Ujar maou bergelar Leviathan.

"Lebih baik kita bergerak mencari tempat Rias dan Sona saat mereka memulai pertarungan." Ujar Sirzechs.

"Baiklah jika itu langkah yang terbaik menurutmu."

.

.

 **Area Pertarungan**

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai saja." Ujar Naruto seraya melakukan pelemasan otot.

Sairaorg langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya, tubuh kekarnya sudah diselimuti dengan touki miliknya. Ia sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat melihat sang lawan tak mencabut pedangnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mencabut pedangmu."

"Aku hanya akan menghadapimu dengan sebuah pukulan bukan sebuah tebasan." Balas Naruto yang mulai memasang kuda-kuda dasar wing chun

"Cih apa kau meremehkan ku." Sairaorg tak suka diremehkan apalagi oleh seseorang yang baru bertemu dengannya.

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat mana yang lebih baik senjutsu milikmu atau beladiri milikku."

"Keh akan dihancurkan arogansimu itu dengan tinjuku. Tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan aku Sairaorg Bael yang akan menyandang gelar Lucifer selanjutnya."

"Menarik, tapi aku sama sekali tak berminat menyebutkan namaku. Dan mari kita lihat apa kau masih bisa bernafas untuk mewujudkan ambisimu itu."

"Kau dan arogansimu akan berakhir hari ini."

Sairaorg langsung melesat dengan kecepatan gila kearah Naruto dengan melancarkan sebuah pukulan berlapis touki. Semua Iblis memandang takjub kecepatan yang dimiliki Sairaorg, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Dengan bantuan topeng miliknya gerakan Sairaorg terlihat dengan lambat, hal ini dikarenakan topeng Naruto memiliki fungsi memprediksi serangan dan langkah lawan lima detik kedepan. Beberapa detik sebelum tinju itu mengenainya, Naruto menggeser sedikit tubuhnya kesamping hingga tinju Sairaorg melewati dirinya.

 **Tap.. Wusshhh.. Blaarrr...**

Semua Iblis terlebih Sairaorg nampak terkejut melihat Naruto dengan mudah menghindari pukulan Sairaorg, yang bahkan menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang meratakan bangunan gudang dibelakang Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang remeh Sairaorg sambil menguatkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sairaorg.

 **Kretek..**

Suara tulang retak menggema diarea tersebut, dapat Naruto lihat wajah menahan kesakitan meskipun tak ada teriakan dari mulut sang heirr klan Bael tersebut. Sairaorg hanya mampu mengeratkan giginya menahan sakit pada tangannya yang seakan mau patah. Ia mengayunkan tangan kiri miliknya yang bebes untuk menghantam Naruto dan melepaskan tangan kanannya.

 **Dhuakk.. Sreet..**

Sebelum pukulan tersebut mengenainya, Naruto terlebih dahulu menendang rusuk kiri Sairaorg. Hingga membuat Sairaorg terseret beberapa meter kebelakang. Naruto hanya berdiri memandang remeh kearah Sairaorg yang tengah memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya.

.

.

 **Sirzechs & Serafall Side.**

"Saatnya kita bergerak." Ujar Sirzechs yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Serafall.

Mereka lalu berpencar mencari tempat dimana Sona dan Rias disekap oleh Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi ada sebuah robot serangga kecil sedari tadi melihat pergerakan mereka.

.

.

 **Naruto side.**

"Mereka sudah bergerak." Ujar sebuah suara ditelinga Naruto, sang empunya telinga hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Lanjutkan rencana." Balas Naruto ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sairaorg.

"Kau tahu waktu tidak akan berhenti jika kau berhenti menyerang ku."

"Cih jangan sombong. Kau kira kau sudah menang hanya dengan serangan kecil seperti itu." Sairaorg kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, meski harus menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Aura senjutsu menguar dari dalam tubuh Sairaorg, dengan kecepatan gila miliknya ia lalu melesat menerjang Naruto.

"Huh baiklah mari kita selesaikan ini." Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda khas bela diri wing Chun yang sudah ia misteri.

Sairaorg langsung meledakkan tinjunya kearah Naruto, namun dengan mudah dihalau oleh Naruto dengan cara memukul lengan bagian dalam Sairaorg. Tak berhenti disitu Naruto langsung melancarkan pukulan balasan kearah perut Sairaorg. Sairaorg yang melihat arah serangan Naruto tak tinggal diam ia dengan cepat menahan laju tinju Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Namun tak seperti dugaannya pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto terlampau kuat hingga membuat Sairaorg terseret kebelakang.

"Heh pukulanmu lumayan juga." Seru Sairaorg.

"Jangan membual ini baru pemanasan jadi aku tak perlu memukulmu dengan seluruh kekuatanku." Balas Naruto.

"Benarkah, dan kenapa kau tak menggunakan kekuatan pembagimu itu."

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pertarungan ini. Jika aku menggunakan itu kau sudah kalah dari tadi." Balas Naruto santai.

"Cih kau meremehkan orang yang salah." Aura senjutsu kembali menguar dari tubuh Sairaorg. Namun kali ini lebih pekat dan bertekanan lebih besar, hingga membuat beberapa Iblis muda yang tak jauh dari mereka mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ho benarkah kalau begitu keluarkan semua yang kau punya wahai Iblis Bael." Seru Naruto menantang.

"Aku Sairaorg dengan menjunjung nama Great King Bael, mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu yang entah siapa namamu. Karena telah memaksaku mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaikku. Sekarang terimalah sebuah tinju yang penuh penghormatan ini dariku."

Sairaorg langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan kepalan tangan yang dipenuhi dengan touki padat berintensitas besar. Narutopun tak tinggal diam, ia membungkuakan badannya sedikit lalu mengepalkan tangan kanan yang berbalut sarung tangan mekanik dengan sebuah permata dipunggung tangannya. Terlihat sarung tangan mekanik tersebut mengeluarkan pendar biru.

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

Seketika Boosterd gear milik Issei keluar dengan sendirinya, seakan merespon sarung tangan mekanik milik Naruto. Issei nampak kebingungan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Boosterd gear miliknya, begitupun dengan Iblis yang berada disekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau keluar sediri Ddraig."

 **"Aku hanya merasakan pecahan dari kekuatanku dari pemuda bertopeng tersebut, patner."** Ujar sebuah suara dari geuntlet Issei.

"Apa maksudmu Ddraig. ?" Issei nampak bingung.

 **"Seperti dia mengandakan kekuatannya."** Ujar Ddraig.

"Bagaimana mungkin. ?"

"Itu mungkin Ise-kun, karena waktu kau dalam mode Juggernaut drive pemuda bertopeng itu mengambil sebagian energi Sekiryuutei milikmu." Bukan Ddraig yang menjawab melainkan Akeno yang bersuara.

 **"Seperti yang dibilang temanmu itu patner. Dan jika sampai terkena serangan itu bocah Iblis tersebut bisa saja terbunuh."** Lanjut Ddraig.

"Itu gawat kita harus mencegah Sairaorg-san."

"Terlambat."

.

.

Kembali ke parturang, dalam hitungan detik jarak diantara Sairaorg dan Naruto kian menipis, Sairaorg langsung mengarahkan tinjunya kearah wajah Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih terlihat diam menunggu celah untuk melancarkan pukulan. Tepat sebelum tinju Sairaorg mengenai wajahnya ia memiringkan sedikit kepelannya, hingga hanya bagian luar topengnya yang terkena Touki yang membungkus tangan Sairaorg dan menyebabkan retak pada topeng Naruto. Dengan sedikit menunduk Naruto langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kearah dada Sairaorg.

 **'Dhuak.. Wusshh... Blaarrr...**

Sairaorg yang tak sempat mengantisipasi harus merelakan dirinya terkena pukulan yang sudah digandakan mengunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei yang sudah Naruto tingkatan. Semua Iblis melebarkan matanya melihat Sairaorg terpelanting dan menghantam bangunan gudang.

"SAIRAORG-SAN" seru par Iblis sambil berlari kearah Sairaorg.

"Berhenti disitu." Seru Sairaorg yang mulai bangkit dari puing-puing bangunan yang menimpanya.

Nampak kondisi Sairaorg terlihat memperihatinkan, penampilannya tampak kacau dengan baju yang sudah compang-camping akibat tertimpa puing-puing bangunan.

"Chough.. Ohokk.." Sairaorg langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Dadanya seakan remuk akibat pukulan dari Naruto, mungkin ada beberapa tulang rusuknya yang sudah patah akibat pukulan tersebut. Ia benci ini, ia benci terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sairaorg mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia dapat melihat Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya. Tangan kanan Naruto meraih gagang Kusanagi yang sedari tadi masih setia didalam sarungnya.

 **Sringg..**

Dengan sekali tarikan pedang Kusanagi milik Naruto terbebas sarungnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan pedang tersebut kearah leher Sairaorg yang masih bersimbah di tanah.

"Checkmate, permainan sudah selesai Sairaorg Bael." Ujar Naruto dengan datar, ia lalu mengangkat pedang Kusanagi nya keudara seakan berniat menebas Iblis didepannya.

Para Iblis yang ada disana melebarkan matanya mereka dengan sekuat tenaga langsung melesat kearah Naruto untuk mencegah tindakan Naruto. Namun mereka seketika menghentikan pergerakan mereka saat melihat beberapa tombak es mengarah menuju Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang sudah memprediksi hal tersebut langsung melompat menjauh dari Sairaorg.

"Wah ada apa ini sampai-sampai seorang Maou datang kemari." Ujar Naruto dengan nada riangnya.

"Jangan berbicara dengan nada seolah kau tidak bersalah." Ujar si pelaku pelemparan yang tak lain adalah Serafall yang kini sudah berada di samping Sairaorg.

"Huh memang apa yang telah aku perbuat."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada So-tan dan Ri-tan."

"Huh siapa lagi itu. Apa yang kau maksud Iblis berkacamata dan Iblis berambut merah itu."

"Jawab pertanyaan ku sialan." Ujar Serafall penuh penekanan tak lupa aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh lolinya.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya ya. Baiklah akan Aku jawab sebagai hadiah karena sudah menemukan mereka. Aku hanya sedikit 'bermain' dengan mereka apa itu salah."

"K-Kau.." aura membunuh semakin pekat menguar dari tubuh Serafall. Hingga menyebabkan terjadinya penurunan suhu secara derastis diarea tersebut.

"Hiii.. kenapa mendadak dingin ya, Ah sebaiknya aku pulang saja dan minum coklat panas." Naruto bermonolog sendiri tanpa menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Serafall kepadanya.

"Baiklah karena permainannya sudah selesai aku pulang dulu, dan kau Iblis Bael. Kau berhutang padaku, Jaa Minna." Naruto langsung masuk kedalam portal Teleport yang sudah ia siapkan meninggalkan Serafall yang dari tadi mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Dan para Iblis yang menggigil kedinginan.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Serafall langsung menetralkan aura miliknya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sairaorg yang terlihat memperihatinkan.

"Dimana Rias dan Sona. ?" Tanya Sairaorg dengan nada lemah.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanya mereka sudah dibawa Sir-tan menuju Underworld. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah kondisimu." Serafall lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah gerombolan Iblis muda. "Kalian juga sebaiknya kembali kerumahnya kalian masing-masing, beok kalian bisa menengok So-tan dan Ri-tan." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sairaorg-san." Tanya Issei.

"Aku akan langsung membawanya ke Underworld untuk mendapatkan penanganan." Ujar Serafall.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Leviathan-sama." Seru para Iblis muda lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di laboratorium milik Naruto**

Naruto kini tengah berdiri memandang monitor besar dihadapannya, tangan kanannya tampak memegang topeng yang sudah retak karena serangan Sairaorg. Sebuah senyum atau bis dibilang seringai tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"Permainan sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai. Tunggu dan nikmatilah wahai para mahluk hina."

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TbC**

 **Wahh gomen.. gomen.. updatenya lama, karena terlalu banyak urusan dunia nyata jadi agak lama nulisnya. Jadi maaf jika udah jenuh menunggu.**

 **Untuk chap kemarin maaf jika tiba-tiba ada bahasa asing, author sendiri juga ngk tahu kenapa tuh chapter jadi berantakan kayak gitu. Jujur saja author agak sedih lihat chap yang sudah author susun baik-baik malah pas diup jadi ancur.**

 **Jika chap ini mengalami hal yang sama saya mohon maaf mungkin memang hp saya yang eror. Dan jika reader-san ada yang tau cara menanggulanginya saya mohon infonya bisa direview atau inbox gk masalah.**

 **Dan untuk balasan review-nya reader sekalian bisa chek inboxnya. Dan untuk yang ngk pakek akun saya akan jawab secara ringkas saja.**

 **Untuk masalah tim dalam fict ini ngak ada, meskipun ada itu paling cuma pembantu contohnya Iruka, masalah pair udan mas ini pairnya, masalah typo maaf saya bukan author yang sempurna, lemonya ngk ada karena saya ngk bisa buatnya.**

 **Kekuatan Naruto dia cuma bisa bela diri dan ilmu pedang, untuk masalah alat emang sebagian besar dari cetak biru milik Minato, tapi kemudian dikembangkan dan disempurnakan sendiri oleh Naruto.**

 **Oke sekian dulu maaf jika harus menuggu lama fict ini, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

 **See you next Chapter..**


	7. Chapter 7 : Rencana Tersembunyi

**The Smiling's Assasin**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto & High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Sci-fi...Ect.**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Pair : Naruto U. X Tohka Y.**

 **.**

 **Warning : MissTypo, Typo, Human!Naru.. Smart!Naru.. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan.. KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi) Author..Ect.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **"** Abc **" Perkataan biasa**

 **'** Abc **' Perkataan batin**

 **ABC Efek suara**

 **[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir**

 **'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster**

 **"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/monster.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Rencana Tersembunyi**

 **.**

.

 **Issei P.O.V**

Sekarang aku beserta anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib tengah berkumpul di mansion milik keluarga Gremony. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pembebasan Buchou dan Sona-Kaichou dari penyanderaan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda bertopeng yang mengacaukan rapat antar 3 fraksi akhirat. Dan juga orang yang telah menewaskan gubernur malaikat jatuh, Azazel. Meskipun banyak yang ragu akan kematian dari si gubernur ero tersebut, karena memang belum diketemukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia terbunuh.

Masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini cukup rumit untuk otakku yang pas-pasan. Namun satu hal yang pasti aku sangatlah tidak berguna, apanya yang kaisar naga surgawi, aku bahkan dengan mudah ditumbangkan oleh seseorang yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun. Aku bahkan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Buchou, ah aku memang orang yang sangat lemah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Buchou, setelah sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari pasca penyelamatannya. Buchou akhir-akhir ini terlihat sedikit pendiam, mungkin dia masih agak trauma dengan apa yang telah menimpanya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya jika kau kehormatannya direbut paksa oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal. Rasanya pasti sangat tertekan tapi mungkin lebih banyak nikmatnya sih. Muhehehehe aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya melakukan 'itu' dengan Buchou. Pasti rasanya akan sangat mengairahkan Muhehehehe...

 **Dhuakk...**

 **Issei P.O.V end**

 **Dhuakk..**

Issei langsung terjungkal kebelakang saat merasakan sebuah pukulan diperutnya. Semua Iblis yang disana menatap biasa, seolah hal itu memang sering terjadi.

"Mesum dilarang disini."

Koneko, sang pelaku pemukulan berujar dengan nada sedatar ekspresinya. Issei langsung bangun dari acara terjungkalnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang terkena pukulan kouhai imunutnya.

"Uh.. kau kejam sekali Neko-chan."

Mereka yang berada disana hanya geleng-geleng dengan sikap pemuda inang dari Welsh dragon tersebut. Hah, andai tak ada pemuda bertopeng yang berbuat ulah, mungkin suasana seperti ini bisa mereka rasakan setiap hari.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi anda Buchou." Ujar sang pangeran Kuoh Academy memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah lebih baik, kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan ku lagi. Mungkin besok aku sudah bisa mulai bersekolah seperti biasa." Ujar Rias.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau kembali ke dunia atas lagi."

"Tidak usah terlalu khawatir Akeno, lagipula aku bosan terkurung disini terus."

"Hah baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu Buchou."

Rias hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Queennya tersebut, sepeninggal anggota peeragenya Rias kembali menatap kosong langit Underworld. Ia mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang yang menimpa dirinya, namun semua seakan kosong hanya kehampaan yang ia temukan dalam pikirannya. Entah apa tapi seperti ada yang kurang dan menganjal pikirannya, seperti sesuatu yang berharga telah hilang dari dirinya.

'Perasaan apa ini.'

.

.

.

Semilir angin berdesir mengiringi malam kota Kuoh, langit kelabu seolah mendukung suasana disalah satu bangunan tua yang tak terpakai. Terlihat dari luar bangunan tersebut nampak seperti bangunan tua biasa yang tak terpakai. Namun tanpa diketahui siapapun disalah satu ruangan yang ada didalam pabrik tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan yang terlihat pengap dan lembab karena minimnya ventilasi udara.

Dalam ruangan tersebut nampak sesok mahluk yang tengah berbaring dengan berbagai alat menempel pada tubuhnya. Terlihat sebuah monitor kecil menampilkan sesatus kehidupan dari sosok yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Perlahan jari tangannya mulai bergerak, menandakan sang empunya mulai sadarkan diri. Manik coklat keabu-abuan miliknya mulai mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang tepat berada diatasnya. Sosok tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan yang tampak dipenuhi oleh alat-alat aneh menurutnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengangkat mendudukkan dirinya, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak bergerak terlebih dahulu."

Sosok tersebut lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara berasal, nampak seorang laki-laki berperawakan 40-an dengan setelan ala profesor dengan jas putih khasnya tengah berjalan kearahnya. Laki-laki tersebut memiliki rambut coklat, dengan manik hitam yang terhalang kaca mata kotak tanpa frame.

"Siapa kau ?" Ujar sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Aku ?" Sosok yang berkacamata tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Bukan siapa-siapa, kau bisa memanggilku Shiba. Dan kau ?"

"Azazel"

"Jadi Azazel-san, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa sekarat seperti itu."

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongan yang kau berikan Shiba-san."

"Tidak masalah, itu bukan sesuatu yang besar." Ujar Shiba dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. 'karena kau akan jadi puzzel pelengkap dalam rencana yang telah kami susun.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lantas bisa kau jelaskan dimana kita sekarang."

"Oh ini hanya laboratorium kecil milikku yang aku gunakan untuk meneliti hal-hal baru. Yah meskipun aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik sih."

"Souka. Jadi secara tidak langsung aku kau jadikan bahan penelitiannya." Ujar Azazel.

"Eh.. tidak bukan seperti itu, aku hanya berniat menolongmu. Itu saja kok." Ujar Shiba dengan gelagapan.

"Begitukah." Azazel memincingkan matanya kearah Shiba yang tampak berkeringat dingin.

"Hah baiklah, aku hanya sedikit tertarik denganmu karena saat ku temukan kau mempunyai sayap. Jadi yah aku mulai menganalisamu saja tidak lebih."

"Baiklah itu alasan yang lumayan menjanjikan, lalu berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri."

"Hm mungkin sekitar 2 mingguan, aku tidak tahu pasti karena aku menemukanmu sekitar 10 hari yang lalu."

"Jadi sudah selama itu" gumam Azazel. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali keasalku." Lanjut Azazel sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Eh bukankah kau baru sadar, apa tak sebaiknya kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak masalah, apa kau mau menahanku."

"Aha ha tidak aku cuma menyarankan, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu." Ujar Shiba sambil tertawa canggung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah atau sedang kau rencanakan, tapi aku akan tetap berterima kasih kepadamu yang sudah menolongku." Ujar Azazel sambil menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya.

Sementara Shiba hanya tersenyum misterius kala melihat Azazel sudah menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir. Laki-laki teesebut mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dari dalam saku jasnya. Ia lalu menelpon sebuah nomer yang berada dalam daftar kpntak miliknya.

"Moshi.. Moshi.."

"..."

"Gagak sudah dilepaskan."

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"..."

"Ya.. Ya.. Terserah apa katamu.. Naruto."

Shiba lalu menutup panggilan tersebut, ia lalu melangkah menuju ruangan disebelah ruangan tempat Azazel berbaring tadi. Setelah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, iamelepas kaca mata miliknya lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak disudut ruangan tersebut.

Didalam kamar mandi Shiba langsung melepas wig berwarna coklat yang ia kenakan, dan nampaklah rambut putih keperakan miliknya. Ia meraba lehenya, lalu menarik kulit tipis yang tak lain adalah sebuah topeng yang melekat menyembunyikan wajah aslinya.

 **Sreet..**

Sekali tarikan topeng tipis yang ia kenakan langsung lepas dari wajahnya, dan nampaklah wajah tampan laki-laki berumur 20-an. Tampak sebuah bekas luka vertikal dimata kirinya, dan juga sebuah tahi lalat kecil dibawah bibirnya. Ya, laki-laki tersebut adalah Hatake Kakashi, orang kepercayaan sekaligus seseorang yang dianggap kakak oleh Naruto.

"Kuharap kau tidak berbuat hal yang merepotkan kali ini, Naruto." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto, ia tengah menatap monitor transparan didepannya yang tengah menampilkan berbagai grafik rumit yang Author tidak pahami(?). Ia menghela nafas sesaat, lalu menaruh kembali Smartphone miliknya keatas balas kecil yang ada disebelah kursi tempat ia duduk. Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Iruka yang baru masuk kedalam lab.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Semua sudah siap tinggal melaksanakannya saja." Naruto lalu beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan diikuti oleh Iruka dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang mereka tuju, Naruto langsung menjentikkan jarinya seolah memberi isyarat. Dan seketika Lampu dituangkan tersebut menyala, nampak dua tabung besar yang menyerupai capsul medis buatan Naruto berdiri kokoh ditengah ruangan tersebut.

Naruto lalu mengibaskan tangannya kedepan dan munculah sebuah layar transparan beserta tombol-tombol yang berfungsi mengontrol dua tabung tersebut. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Iruka yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan jarak satu langkah dibelakang.

"Ini sudah sesuai ekspetasiku." Ujar Naruto yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. " Lantas bagaimana dengan alat yang satunya." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah aku siapkan, dan juga semua dokumen pendukung untuk kalian berdua sudah siap, tinggal merealisasikan saja. Tapi sebelum itu apa kau yakin dengan semua ini. ?"

"Kita tidak ada pilihan bukan."

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah mari kita mulai permainannya."

.

.

.

Sang mentari mulai muncul lagi, seperti biasa pagi ini pin diisi dengan hiruk pikuk para warga yang akan mau berangkat kerja dan bersekolah. Tak jauh beda dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis berambut ungu gelap yang tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahnya.

Mereka berjalan sambil melakukan obrolan-obrolan ringan, yang terkadang diselingi oleh tawa dari sang gadis. Mereka berjalan mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang bersimpangan dengan mereka.

"Yo, Uzumaki-senpai, Yotogami-senpai." Seru sebuah suara dari arah samping mereka yang memang kebetulan adalah persimpangan jalan.

Merasa nama mereka dipanggil, kedua remaja berbeda gender tersebut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah Hyodou-san dan Aregento-san, benar." Ujar Naruto pada dua kouhainya yang tengah menghampiri mereka.

"Hai' boleh berangkat bersama, Uzumaki-senpai." Ujar Asia.

"Ah tentu, dan panggil saja Haruto tak usah seformal itu Aregento-san, itu juga berlaku untukmu Hyodou-san." Asia hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Hai'.. Hai'... kalau begitu panggil aku Issei saja Senpai."

"Baiklah jadi bisa kita berangkat Issei-san." Ujar Naruto, sementara Tohka sudah sibuk sendiri dengan obrolannya dengan Asia.

Mereka berempat lalu melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda, perjalanan mereka terasa sangat singkat hingga tak terasa mereka sudah hampir sampai di sekolah mereka. Perjalanan mereka jauh dari kata bosan karena adanya Issei yang bertingkah konyol dengan ke mesumnya, yang membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala sambil menutup kuping Tohka agar tak tercemar virus mesum dari Issei.

"Oh iya Issei-san, kenapa sudah beberapa Minggu ini aku tak melihat Gremony-san. Apa kau tau dikenapa tidak masuk sekolah." Seketika Tohka mendelik mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hm Buchou baik-baik saja, dia beberapa Minggu ini pergi keluar negeri dengan Sona-Kaichou beserta keluarga mereka. Memangnya kenapa Senpai menanyakannya. ?" Ujar Issei, Asia terperangah dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Issei. Sejak kapan pemuda Issei-san jadi pandai mencari alasan, pikir Asia.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja wajarkan sebagai teman sekelasnya. Hm pantas saja Kaichou-san juga tidak masuk beberapa hari ini."

"Naruto-kun."

"Eh iya ada apa, Tohka-chan."

"Tidak ada" ujar Tohka sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping lalu berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga.

'hah dia ngambek,' pikir Naruto, ia lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Tohka, tanpa permisi tangan Naruto langsung memeluk pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya. Yang sukses membuat Tohka terpekik kaget.

"Hei.. Hei.. Ada apa dengan Hime-ku ini, hm?" Ujar Naruto tepat ditelinga Tohka, namun Tohka tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya seolah-olah enggan bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya itu.

Merasa tak mendapat respon Naruto, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah leher putih milik Tohka. Dengan perlahan Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher milik Tohka dan menghirup wangi tubuh gadis yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Ah~ Na-Naru.." desah Tohka yang kaget akan perlakuan Naruto.

"Hm.. Kau sangat wangi Hime.." tanpa permisi Naruto langsung mengecup leher jenjang milik Tohka dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya atas Tohka.

"Ahh~"

Issei yang melihat adegan Hot didepannya langsung menampilkan senyum mesumnya. Dalam otaknya sudah terbentuk fantasi-fantasi liar, akan kejadian yang dilakukan oleh kedua senpai-nya tersebut. Darah segar langsung menetes dari hidungnya, kedua tangannya di gerak-gerakan seolah sedang meremas oppai.

"Ekhemm" deheman cukup keras sukses menghapus semua fantasi liar dari Issei dan juga menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah Naruto lakukan.

"Apa kau tak sadar dimana kau sekarang Uzumaki-san." Ujar sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah sang Kaichou Sona Sitri. Disampingnya nampak Tsubaki yang tengah berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hm apa ada yang salah, Kaichou-san ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai, seolah-olah tak melakukan kesalahan. Sementara Tohka langsung menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegangi bekas cupang yang dibuat Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

"Kenapa ? Aku tak merasa melakukan sebuah kesalahan." Ujar Naruto acuh.

"Tidakanmu barusan bisa mencoreng citra sekolah, apa kau mengerti. ?"

"Hm seperti itu, maaf kalau begitu."

"Ha sudahlah percuma berbicara dengan orang sepertimu. Ayo kita pergi Tsubaki." Sona langsung melangkah menuju sekolah, diikuti oleh Tsubaki yang dari tadi menahan tangisnya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Seru Naruto saat Sona dan Tsubaki melewatinya dan Tohka.

Sona tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan tetap melangkah meninggalkan empat mahluk yang masih berdiri disana. Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Tohka yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tohka-chan." Panggil Naruto dengan suara lembut. Tohka mendongak melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah yang masih sangat merah karena malu. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas Tohka lalu bersuara.

"NARUTO-KUN NO BAKA!"

Tohka lalu berbalik dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengerjapkan mata karena bentakkan Tohka. Saat ia tersadar, Naruto hanya melihat Tohka yang tengah berbelok masuk ke sekolah sambil menutupi bekas cupang yang ia buat dileher kekasihnya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali ia langsung bergegas menyusul kekasihnya. Sementara dua orang atau lebih tepatnya Iblis yang dari tadi kehadirannya seakan dilupakan kini saling bertukar pandangan.

"Ne Asia-chan mungkin sebaiknya kita juga bergegas ke sekolah." Ujar Issei sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebaiknya seperti itu Issei-san." Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalan yang sempat tertunda dengan adegan Hot plus absurd dari Senpai mereka.

.

.

Semilir angin kembali menemani heningnnya malam di kota Kuoh, sang ratu malam tampak terlihat sempurna kala menerangi malam yang panjang tersebut. Kota tampak begitu tenang dan damai seakan tak memiliki masalah yang berarti. Namun hal tersebut berbeda dengan sisi lain yang dimiliki kota kecil ini.

Sisi lain yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui akan adanya sisi lain yang begitu kelam dari kota kecil tersebut. Sama seperti yang terjadi saat ini disebuah rumah tua yang berada jauh dari keramaian kota. Nampak dua kelompok remaja berpakaian seragam sekolah nampak tengah dikepung oleh beberapa mahluk berbentuk setengah hewan setengah manusia.

 **"Heh sepertinya kita dapat tangkapan besar kali ini."** Seru slaah satu mahluk yang mempunyai wujud manusia berbadan kekar dengan kepala yang menyerupai babi. Di tangannya nampak sebuah gada dengan duri-duri diatas permukaannya.

"Rias kita akan bagi tugas, kami menangani tiga Iblis liar yang berada dibelakang. Kau urus tiga yang depan." Ujar remaja atau lebih tepatnya Iblis betina berkaca mata pada Iblis berambut merah.

"Baiklah kita pakai rencanamu."

Mereka langsung berpisah menjadi dua bagian, Rias langsung mengkomandoi peeragenya untuk menyerang.

"Yuuto, Xenovia kalian ambil yang kiri, Issei, Koneko kalian urus yang kanan. Akeno kau dan aku mengurus yang tengah." Seru Rias yang dibalas anggukan oleh para peerage.

Mereka langsung melesat menerjang para Iblis liar yang ada dihadapan mereka. Rias lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua peeragenya yang lain.

"Gasper, Asia kalian tetap dibelakang, kita akan membutuhkan kekuatan kalian untuk Support."

"Hai Buchou."

Sementara disisi Sona, ia tampak tengah memeras otak mengatur strategi untuk mengalahkan kawanan Iblis liar yang mereka hadapi.

"Kita pisah mereka terlebih dahulu dan hadapi mereka satu persatu. Reya, Momo buat pengalihan." Seru Sona.

Kedua peerage yang mengkonsumsi bishop tersebut langsung membuat lingkaran sihir khas Sitri. Dari dalam lingkaran tersebut muncul kabut yang menghalangi pandangan tiga Iblis yang dihadapan mereka.

 **"Grr.. jangan bermain-main dengan kami Iblis-iblis kecil."** Ujar salah satu Iblis liar berkepala banteng, dengan kapak besar Ditangannya.

 **Crassh..**

 **"Ugh sial keluar kalian Iblis kecil, akan kulumat kalian."** Geram Iblis berkepala banteng tersebut sambil memegangi perutnya yang tersayat.

 **Crassh.. Brukk..**

Belun sempat melakukan serangan, kepala iblis liar tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Satu tumbang."

.

.

Sementara itu diatas sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan antara dua kelompok iblis melawan Iblis liar. Nampak seorang pemuda yang tengah mengawasi pertarungan antara dua kelompok Iblis melawan Iblis liar tersebut. Beberapa meter dibelakang pemuda tersebut muncul sebuah retakan dimensi, dari retakan tersebut muncul seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam berpakaian gotic.

"Apa yang diinginkan sang ketidak batasan dari manusia biasa sepertiku." Ujar sang pemuda A.k.a Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku cukup tertarik dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki, maukah kau bergabung dengan organisasiku." Ujar sang gadis yang tak lain adalah Ouroboros dragon, Ophis.

"Apa keuntungannya buatku ?"

"Aku bisa memberimu kekuatan yang tak terbatas."

"Aku tak membutuhkan hal semacam itu, bagiku kekuatan hanyalah sesuatu yang semu."

"Lantas ?"

"Aku tak berminat dengan organisasi yang kau pimpin, jadi percuma saja semua hal yang kau tawarkan padaku." Ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Tapi, kau tenang saja aku tak akan berurusan dengan organisasimu selama kau dan anak buahmu tak mengusikku." Lanjut Naruto seraya menghilang dengan teleport miliknya.

"Souka ? Kita lihat saja kedepannya." Ujar Ophis yang perlahan masuk kedalam celah dimensi.

.

.

Kembali ketempat kelompok Gremony dan Kelompok Sitri yang terlihat berhasil mengalahkan para Iblis liar yang ada di tempat tersebut. Kini mereka tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Namun sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan muncul tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang nampaklah Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan bertopang pada katana miliknya. Para Iblis yang melihat kedatangan Naruto langsung mengeraskan rahang mereka, menahan amarah. Sementara dua King yang berada disana nampak ketakutan melihat sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter didepan mereka.

"Konbawa Minna-san, hisashiburi." Sapa Naruto dengan nada khasnya.

Dua kelompok Iblis didepan Naruto tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab sapaan Naruto. Mereka malah tengah memasang posisi siaga untuk mengantisipasi serangan dari musuh yang amat berbahaya bagi mereka.

"Huh ? Kenapa tidak dijawab ? Apa kuping kalian bermasalah. ?" Seru Naruto.

"..."

"Oh ayolah kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab satu pun, Apa tidak kagen dengan aku ? Kita sudah lama lho tidak bertemu, tidak bisakah kalian pura-pura merindukanmu." Gerutu Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat ia membuka kembali tangannya yang terlihat hanyalah kosong.

"Are, dimana mereka ?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

Sepertinya para Iblis yang tadi ada dihadapan Naruto sudah pergi saat Naruto tengah bermonolog ria. Alis Naruto berkedut menyadari dirinya yang diacuhkan bahkan ditinggalkan berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

"SIALAN KALIAN SEMUA."

Sementara di laboratorium tampak Iruka tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan absurd tuan mudanya melalui monitor didepannya. Hah sepertinya ini bisa jadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Iruka yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di lab bawah tanah milik Naruto.

.

.

Sementara Itu di ruangan penelitian ilmu Gaib Kuoh Academy, muncul dua buah lingkaran sihir berbeda warna berukuran lumayan besar. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul para Iblis muda yang tadi berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Ya, mereka melarikan diri disaat Naruto tengah asyik dengan ocehan gilanya. Sebenarnya mereka sangat ingin menghajar pemuda bertopeng yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dialami oleh King mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, melihat keadaan King mereka yang tampak syok, mereka memutuskan untuk mundur terlebih dahulu.

Akeno, Queen dari peerage Gremony dengan sigap mengambilkan minuman untuk Kingnya dan King keluarga Sitri. Mereka berdua nampak masih nampak syok bertatap muka dengan orang yang pernah menyekap mereka.

"Ini Buchou, Kaichou minum dulu agar kalian tenang."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kedua heirss klan Iblis tersebut langsung menyambut minuman yang disodorkan oleh Akeno.

"Arigato Akeno." Ujar Rias, ia lalu melirik kearah para peeragenya. "Kalian boleh kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

"Tidak apa-apa Buchou, itu sudah seharusnya bagi kami mengkhawatirkan Anda." Balas Kiba seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, benar yang dikatakan Kiba. Kami tidak akan membiarkan orang itu melukai Buchou lagi." Seru Issei ikut menimpali.

"Tak ku sangka otak Senpai yang mesum itu bisa memunculkan kata-kata seperti itu." Ujar Koneko dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Issei seakan tertohok dengan omongan kouhainya tersebut. "Kau kejam sekali Koneko-chan." Ujar Issei yang tengah menangis anime sambil memegang dadanya yang seakan-akan ditusuk oleh sebuah tombak.

Mereka semua tertawa melihat kejadian itu, sesaat seakan kejadian yang sebelumnya seolah tak pernah ada. Memang Issei selalu bisa mencairkan suasana, dengan tingkah konyolnya.

"Kalian juga boleh pulang." Ujar Sona yang dibalas anggukkan oleh para peeragenya.

Satu persatu para anggota peerage Rias dan Sona pulang kerumahnya masing-masing, hingga kini hanya tersisa Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, dan Akeno. Rias melirik sekilas kearah Queennya,

"Kau boleh pulang Akeno, aku tidak apa-apa kau tak harus mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Rias.

"Kau juga boleh pulang Tsubaki aku akan disini terlebih dahulu karena ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Rias." Timpal Sona.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Buchou, Kaichou." ujar Akeno, ia dan Tsubaki lalu pergi meninggalkan dua sahabat tersebut.

Selepas kepergian dari Queen mereka, suasana kembali hening, mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Bukankah terlalu kejam meninggalkanku berbicara sendirian seperti orang gila." Ujar sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan.

Sontak tubuh kedua Iblis berdarah murni tersebut menegang mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga mereka. Dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara. Terlihat dibelakan meja tempat biasa Rias duduk, Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tak nampak (ya iyalah namanya juga pakai topeng. #plak abaikan.) tengah memandang Rias dan Sona sambil menyanga dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"K-Kau sejak kapan kau disana." Ujar Rias dengan nada menuntut.

"Begitukah sambutannya pada orang yang telah memberikan kenikmatan padamu. Hm"

"Damare."

"Hah itu sungguh saat-saat yang menyenangkan,"

"Damare."

"Apa lagi ekspresi wajah kalian sungguh pemandangan yang mengairahkan."

"DAMARE"

 **Bummm..**

Aura power of Destruction menguar dari tubuh Rias dengan ganasnya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi Naruto. Ia masih diam ditempat seolah tak berminat melakukan apapun.

 **Kretek.. Kretek..**

Seketika tubuh Naruto langsung diselimuti oleh es untuk menahan pergerakannya, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Sona yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara. Nampak tangan kanannya tengah diarahkan padanya dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir didepannya.

"Ho ? Kau juga ingin ikut bermain ya Megane-chan."

"Kali ini ku pastikan kau tidak akan lolos." Ujar Sona dengan nada datar mencoba mengintimidasi Naruto. Namun sayang itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh terhadap Naruto yang senantiasa masih bersikap santai.

"Hei.. Hei.. apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu. Kau bicara seolah-olah ingin membunuhku saja."

"Memang itu yang kami inginkan." Bukan Sona yang menjawab melainkan Rias, ditangan kanannya nampak sebuah Power of Destruction seukuran bola kasti dengan kepadatan tinggi.

"Ahaha kalian tak serius akan membunuhku kan." Ujar Naruto dengan nada canggung.

"Maaf saja kami tidak akan mengasihimu kali ini." Ujar Rias datar lalu melemparkan Power of Destruction kearah Naruto yang masih terjebak sihir es milik Sona.

 **Dhuaarrr..**

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di ruangan tersebut hingga mengakibatkan seluruh ruangan tertutupi oleh asap. Nampak disalah satu sudut ruangan, Rias dan Sona tengah berlindung dibalik sebuah lingkaran sihir pertahanan mereka.

Saatmereka berdua membuka mata, alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati semua ruangan kembali seperti semula. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun, mereka mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah mencari sosok bertopeng yang mereka hadapi.

"Hm itu tadi sangat berbahaya jika menjadi kenyataan." Ujar sebuah suara dari arah belakang Rias dan Sona.

Sontak saja kedua pewaris klan Iblis tersebut langsung membalikkan badan, dan mereka mendapati sosok bertopeng yang mereka hadapi tengah duduk santai diatas sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi. Mereka langsung melompat menjauh dan memasang posisi bertarung.

"Hei.. hei.. santailah aku tidak ada niatan untuk bertarung dengan kalian, nona-nona yang manis" Ujar Naruto.

"Tak usah berucap sok manis seperti itu sialan." Desis Rias.

"Wo.. Wo.. Mulutmu tajam juga ya, Akagami-chan. Hm sepertinya ini akan jadi lebih baik." ujar Naruto sambil mengotak-atik jam tangan multifungsi miliknya.

"Apa yang..." ucapan Rias terpotong karena tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kosong, hal yang sama pun terjadi dengan Sona.

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan, Ouji-sama." ujar Rias dan Sona berbarengan seraya membungkuk.

"Kalian berdua aku tugaskan mengali informasi dari fraksi kalian, dan berikan aku laporan secara berkala hasil penelusuran kalian. Mengerti."

"Perintah Anda adalah kewajiban bagi kami."

"Bagus, mulai sekarang bersikaplah seperti biasa dan jangan sampai ketahuan. Jika ada yang tahu langsung eliminasi." Titah Naruto dengan nada datar nan dingin miliknya.

"Kami mengerti, Ouji-sama."

Naruto menyeringai kala mendapat hasil yang ia inginkan, ia lalu membuka pintu teleportasi miliknya, dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Naruto semua kembali seperti semua seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

Diaula sebuah istana yang terletak ditengah kawasan tempat para malaikat terbuang berada muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna berwana kuning keemasan. Semua mata para Da-Tenshi yang ada disana mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah lingkaran sihir tersebut, mereka senantiasa langsung mengambil posisi siaga dan langsung mengepung lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul sesosok mahluk yang memiliki dua warna pada rambutnya, semua Da-Tenshi yang ada disana sangat mengenal sosok yang baru saja keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"AZAZEL-SAMA." Seru para Da-Tenshi dengan nada bercampur antara senang dan tak percaya.

Senang karena pemimpin mereka yang dikabarkan hilang telah kembali dengan keadaan segar bugar, meskipun dengan kondisi tak untuh karena lengan kiri mekanik buatannya hancur karena pertempurannya.

"Yo, Hisashiburi." Balas Azazel singkat.

Para Da-Tenshi langsung bersorak kegirangan saat mendengar balasan dari Azazel, berarti yang dilihat mereka bukanlah ilusi belaka, namun sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa pemimpin mereka telah kembali.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga, Azazel." Ujar sebuah suara bariton dari arah dalam istana.

Semua Da-Tenshi langsung membelah membukakan jalan bagi petinggi di kalangan mereka tersebut. Nampak dua Da-Tenshi yang mempunyai cukup pengaruh dikalangan mereka melangkah menghampiri Azazel.

"Maaf karena tak membantumu waktu itu Azazel." Ujar salah satu dari Da-Tenshi tersebut yang tak lain adalah Baraqiel.

"Tidak masalah, bukankah aku yang memintamu untuk pergi." Jawab Azazel enteng.

"Heh tak usah berlagak sok kuat." Sindir Da-Tenshi satunya yang tak lain adalah Shemhazai.

"Meh nada bicaramu seolah-olah menginginkan aku mati saja." Cibir Azazel.

"Keh, yang benar saja orang mesum sepertimu tidaklah mudah mati."

"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian."

"Hahaha.. Kau tidak berubah Azazel" ujar Shemhazai sambil membentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Azazel.

"Keh kau pun sama saja, Shemhazai." Balas Azazel sambil menyambut pelukan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Syukurlah kau kembali, berarti sebentar lagi aku akan bebas dari tanggung jawab milikmu ini." Ujar Shemhazai sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Huh, itu sekarang tanggung jawabmu, jadi jangan kau berusaha melimpahkannya padaku. Aku bosan dengan hal itu, dan kau tahu sendiri aku lebih suka memancing."

"Hei.. hei.. Kenapa bisa jadi begitu, ini sungguh tak adil buatku."

"Sudahlah tidak usah mengeluh lagipula kau lebih cocok untuk urusan seperti itu dari pada diriku."

"Tenanglah dan nikmatilah keadaanku sekarang" ujar Baraqiel menambahi ucapan Azazel.

"Hah kalian ini selalu saja membuatku tak bisa memilih." Dengus Shemhazai sambil menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke Underworld untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Baraqiel kau ikut aku." Ujar Azazel.

"Hei bukankah kau baru saja tiba kenapa.. akh sial aku dikacangin." Gerutu Shemhazai kala melihat dua rekannya sudah menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

 **Khu Khu Khu yo Minna lama tak jumpa maaf lama updatenya, yah ada banyak faktor di dunia nyata yang membuat saya agak sibuk.**

 **Jadi maaf chap kali ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya. Untuk masalah review sya ngak bisa jelasin satu-persatu tapi yang pasti yang punya akun saya udah jawab via PM, kalau ada yang terlewat maaf atas keteledoran saya.**

 **So jangan bosen menunggu kelanjutannya, kali ini saya usahakan untuk chap depan paling lama 2 Minggu.**

 **See you next Chapter..**


	8. Chapter 8 : awal yang akan berakhir

**The Smiling's Assasin**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto & High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Sci-fi...Ect.**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Pair : Naruto U. X Tohka Y.**

 **.**

 **Warning : MissTypo, Typo, Human!Naru.. Smart!Naru.. OOC, OC, Mainstrem, Alur Kecepatan.. KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi) Author..Ect.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **"Abc" Perkataan biasa**

 **'Abc' Perkataan batin**

 **ABC Efek suara**

 **[ABC] Tekhnik/sihir**

 **'ABC' Perkataan batin naga/monster**

 **"ABC" Perkataan biasa Naga/monster.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : awal yang akan berakhir**

 **At Underworld**

Disebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa klasik nampak sebuah meja bundar, di masing-masing sisinya terdapat empat kursi yang kini tengah di tempati oleh empat mahluk berbeda ras. Mereka nampak tengah membicarakan sebuah perihal yang sangat serius.

"Jadi menurutmu, disekitar area pertarunganmu tersebut ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan orang bertopeng yang menyakiti adikku." Ujar pria berperawakan 20 tahunan yang memiliki Surai merah dengan nada tenang, meski terselip sedikit emosi dalam perkataanya.

"Ya, bisa kau simpulkan demikian. Karena sangat aneh dia muncul diarea tersebut jika tidak ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya." Ujar sang gubernur malaikat jatuh, Azazel.

"Tapi pihak kami sudah menyusuri area tersebut, dan tak menemukan petunjuk apapun." Sanggah Baraqiel

"Benar apa yang diucapkan Baraqiel, pihak kami pun yang ikut membantu tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan diarea tersebut." Ujar Serafall, satu-satunya wanita dituangkan tersebut. Mendukung sanggahan yang dilayangkan Baraqiel.

"Begitulah ? Berarti dia benar-benar berhati-hati dengan identitasnya." Tukas Azazel.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita lakukan peninjauan kembali diarea tersebut." Usul Sirzech

"Aku setuju denganmu Sir, tapi kita akan perluas area penyelidikannya kita cari tempat yang paling dekat dengan area tersebut. Lalu kita fokuskan penyelidikan kearea yang terlihat mencurigakan." Ujar Azazel.

"Kurasa usulan itu patut dicoba."

"Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kita akan membuat tim khusus yang terdiri dari pihak Iblis dan pihak Da-Tenshi." Ujar Sirzech

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, kami akan segera mengirimkan perwakilan Da-Tenshi untuk bergabung dalam tim tersebut." Ujar Azazel.

"Baiklah kami juga akan menyiapkan perwakilan dari fraksi Iblis." Jawab Serafall.

.

.

.

Suhu panas seakan mencapai puncaknya pada musim panas tahun ini, terik mentari sudah terasa meski hari belum mencapai pertengahan hari. Dimana sang Surya berada pada singgasananya, namun kegiatan sekolah seakan tak mentolerir suhu yang mendekati ekstrim tersebut. Terlihat di sebuah kelas pemuda berambut pirang tengah membuka satu kancing bagian atas kemejanya. Dan nampak pula sebuah jas yang seharusnya ia gunakan kini malah bertengger manis dipundaknya.

Pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto, bukan tak menyadari akan tatapan penuh nafsu yang ditunjukkan oleh seluruh siswi yang ada dikelasnya kepadanya. Bagaimana tidak dia yang notabenenya adalah satu-satunya murid laki-laki di kelas tersebut kini nampak begitu hot dan sexy dimata perempuan dikelas tersebut. Dengan rambut yang agak basah karena keringat, serta keringat yang mengalir menyusuri leher jenjangnya dan kancing kemeja yang terbuka melihatkan sedikit dada bidangnya sukses membuat para siswi merona.

Meskipun agak risih dipandangi seperti itu, Naruto hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati. Karena adanya konsleting listrik yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu membuat alat pendingin dikelasnya mati. Konsleting listrik dan musim panas sungguh perpaduan yang tepat untuk menguji fisiknya. Apalagi kini mental dan nafsunya tengah diuji dengan pemandangan-pemandangan yang bagi kau laki-laki sepertinya adalah surga dunia. Jam pelajaran yang kosong semakin memperparah keadaan, karena sang sensei entah kemana perginya tiba-tiba cuti mendadak.

Ditambah lagi Iblis betina disebelahnya yang sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini terus saja mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Naruto sudah bersikap acuh pada Iblis betina disebelahnya tersebut, namun apa daya kenangan-kenangan indah saat bersama dengan cinta pertamanya itu seakan tak mau merelakan dirinya bersikap demikian. Maka dengan sekuat Naruto mengubur dan mencoba melupakan kenangan tersebut.

'Kuharap penderitaan ini cepat berakhir.' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba dengan langkah malas Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya, tujuannya adalah kelas XII A tempat kekasihnya berada. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan sulit diartikan dari Tsubaki yang kini memandang kepergiannya.

Senyum diwajahnya mulai mengembang kala ia melihat Tohka, tengah berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Naruto memberi isyarat kepada teman-teman kekasihnya agar tidak memberi tahu kehadirannya, seolah mengerti teman si gadis pun hanya memberi anggukan kecil. Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto mendekati kekasihnya yang duduk membelakanginya.

 **Hap..**

Dengan cepat Naruto menutup mata Tohka, yang tentu saja membuat Tohka memekik kaget. Naruto mulai membungkuk dan mensejajarkan mulutnya dengan telinga Tohka.

"Bukankah terlalu kejam membuatku menunggu disiang yang panas ini, Hime." Suara bariton yang sangat ia kenal mengalun lembut di telinga Tohka.

Seulas senyum manis tercetak diwajah gadis manis bersurai biru keunguan tersebut. "Mou Naruto-kun, kau mengagetkan ku saja. Gomen aku tidak bermaksud membuat Naruto-kun menunggu, jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu."

"Tidak karena kamu sudah membuat kesalahan maka kau harus dihukum terlebih dahulu." Seru Naruto.

"Eh kok gitu.!" Seru Tohka tidak terima.

"Tidak ada protes." Ujar Naruto, ia lalu menoleh kearah teman-teman Tohka. "Jadi ledies boleh aku pinjam sebentar gadis nakal ini." Sambung Naruto, perkataan Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Tohka menggembungkan pipinya, seolah menandakan dia tengah kesal.

"Hihihi kau tidak perlu ijin dari kami, Uzumaki-kun." Ujar salah satu teman Tohka disertai tawa geli didalamnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, dan satu lagi bolehkah aku minta tolong ambilkan Bento di dalam tas Tohka-chan dan berikan pada nya." Pinta Naruto.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali siswi didepannya melakukan apa yang Naruto instruksikan. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan untukmu gadis nakal bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu." Seru Naruto.

"Uhh Naruto-kun." Rengek Tohka.

"Baiklah mari kita pergi, permisi semua." Seru Naruto sambil membawa Tohka (menyeret) pergi dari kelas tersebut, dan meninggalkan gelak tawa dari murid yang ada dikelas tersebut.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kini Naruto mengajak Tohka kebawah pohon rindang yang ada dipinggir lapangan Kuoh Academy. Sesampainya di sana perlahan Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup bola mata indah yang amat disukainya. Tohka berkedip beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan cahaya disekitarnya, setelah penglihatannya kembali normal ia menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini Naruto-kun."

"Hm, hanya mencari suasana baru." jawab Naruto sekenannya. "Lagi pula jika di atap pasti akan sangat panas bukan." Sambungnya lalu Naruto duduk dibawah pohon rindang tersebut, ia mendongak memandang kearah Tohka yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya. Sehingga membuat sang gadis mengernyit alisnya seolah bertanya

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu gadisku, cepat sini duduk di pangkuan ku."

"Eh di pangkuanmu." Seketika wajah Tohka menjadi panas.

"Iya, ini adalah hukumanmu, jika tidak mau maka akan aku akan tambah hukumannya."

"Ha'i.. Ha'i." Dengan wajah memerah malu Tohka lalu duduk di pangkuan Naruto, dengan lembut kedua tangan Naruto melingkari tubuh Tohka. Wajah Naruto ditenggelamkan pada ceruk leher gadis manis dalam dekapannya.

"Um, Naruto-kun bukankah ini terlalu dekat." Ujar Tohka dengan wajah yang kian memerah.

"Apa kau tidak suka.?" Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi datar seraya mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Eh.. bu-bukan begitu.." Tohka gelagapan melihat perubahan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak suka." Ujar Naruto yang kini tengah melepaskan dekapannya pada Tohka, lalu mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

Melihat gelagat Naruto yang ingin pergi, dengan sigap Tohka langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun jangan pergi." Seru Tohka dengan nada bergetar. Namun Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming, dan hal itu membuat Tohka semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"A-aku bukan tidak suka, malah sebaliknya aku merasa sangat nyaman didekap Naruto-kun seperti itu. Jadi, kumohon jangan pergi." Ujar Tohka yang kini mulai terisak dipunggung Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, akhir-akhir ini moodnya kurang baik akibat masalah-masalah yang kian menumpuk. Dan lihat kini akibat dari mood buruknya malah membuat gadis yang paling tidak ingin ia buat jatuh air matanya malah menangis karenanya. Dengan perlahan Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya Tohka lalu berbalik menghadap kearah gadis yang dicintainya tersebut.

Naruto menangkup wajah cantik gadis yang menjadi pemilik hatinya tersebut. Dengan perlahan kedua ibu jarinya menghapus setiap titik air mata yang keluar dari bola mata indah kesukaannya tersebut. Hati Naruto seakan teriris kalau melihat wajah sedih dari kekasihnya, dalam benaknya ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang menjadi penyebab air mata itu keluar.

"Ssst sudah jangan menangis, maaf aku tadi tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Tohka menggeleng pelan seolah tak menyetujui ucapan Naruto. "Tidak ini bukan salah Naruto-kun, ini salahku karena menyinggung perasaan Naruto-kun tadi."

Kata-kata tersebut semakin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Betapa bodohnya dia, bagaimana bisa dia membuat gadis yang memiliki hati sebaik ini. Naruto tidak tahan melihat air mata itu semakin berjatuhan, dengan cepat ia mencium gadisnya tersebut.

 **Cup~**

Mata Tohka sedikit melebar, terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena perlahan ia memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang Naruto berikan.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut, Naruto yang merasa Tohka sudah mulai tenang dengan perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya. Naruto sedikit mendengus geli kala melihat raut wajah tidak ikhlas dari kekasihnya, tak lupa jejak-jejak air mata yang mulai mengering menghiasi kedua pipi tembem kekasihnya.

"Sudah baikan." Ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut penuh kasih sayang yang langsung direspon oleh anggukan dari Tohka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita ke tujuan awal kita." Lanjut Naruto yang membuat Tohka memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang membuat Naruto gemas karena nya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah "Hah bukankah kita ke sini akan makan siang, kita harus bergegas sebelum waktu istirahat habis." Terang Naruto, Tohka hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto.

Mereka lalu memakan Bento yang telah disiapkan Tohka dengan diselingi canda tawa. Walau tanpa mereka sadari dari arah jendela kelas Naruto, nampak Tsubaki menjadi saksi adegan yang hampir mirip Opera sabun yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Tohka.

"Ternyata memang sudah tak ada kesempatan untuk ku." Gumam Tsubaki seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

Sore hari langit tampak mendung seolah akan hujan, sebuah fenomena langka yang terjadi di Jepang yang saat ini tengah memasuki musim panas. Di trotoar jalan kota Kuoh tampak Tohka tengah berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup tergesa-gesa. Ia seolah tidak mau terguyur hujan meski kemungkinan akan turun hujan sangat kecil.

Hari ini ia pulang agak sedikit terlambat karena piket, tadi Naruto sudah menawarkan untuk menunggu dan mengantarkannya pulang. Namun dengan halus Tohka menolak tawaran dari kekasihnya tersebut, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto, jadi ia menolaknya meski Naruto bersi keras menunggu. Dengan perdebatan yang cukup alot dan karena kekerasan kepalaan yang dimiliki oleh Tohka yang selevel diatasi Naruto, alhasil Naruto mengalah dan pulang terlebih dahulu.

Dan jadilah sekarang dia pulang sendiri karena teman piketnya berbeda arah jalan pulang. Tohka bukan tak menyadari, tapi ia sudah merasa diikuti sejak keluar dari sekolah tadi. Karena itu pula lah ia bergegas untuk cepat sampai dirumahnya, dan menghindari hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

Tohka berjalan dengan riang agar orang yang mengikutinya tidak curiga, bahwa Tohka sudah menyadari keberadaan penguntit tersebut. Tohka merasa dilema apa dia harus lewat gang kecil yang biasa ia lewati sebagai jalan pintas ke rumahnya atau Harus memutar. Karena tak ingin menguntitnya merasa curiga Tohka dengan perasaan tidak enak terpaksa melalui gang tersebut.

Gang sempit itu terlihat menyeramkan apalagi ditambah dengan langit yang mendung, dengan langkah yang dipercepat Tohka berusaha secepat mungkin sampai diujung gang.

 **Tap..**

Tapi sepertinya harapan Tohka tidak terkabul, di depannya nampak seorang pria berpakaian tertutup tengah berdiri menghadang jalan Tohka. Sontak saja Tohka mengambil satu langkah mundur lalu berbalik, namun dibelakangnya ternyata sudah ada sosok yang berpakaian sama dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Rasa takut gadis cantik tersebut seakan memuncak, dengan kaki agak bergetar Tohka perlahan merapat kedinding. Dia memperhatikan gerak gerik dari dua sosok asing yang menghalangi jalannya, dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan perlahan ia membuka suara.

"Si-siapa kalian ? Dan mau apa kalian ?" Ujar Tohka dengan nada setenang mungkin meski yang keluar adalah suara bergetar miliknya yang menandakan ia tengah menahan rasa Takut.

"Yatogami Tohka, ikut dengan kami" Ujar salah satu sosok yang menghadang Tohka.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus ikut dengan kalian." Lagi suara Tohka tampak semakin bergetar.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau ikut dengan kami." Tukas orang yang ada dibelakang Tohka.

"Aku tidak mau ikut kalian." Seru Tohka lantang.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan." Ujar salah satu sosok tersebut, lalu memberi isyarat kearah rekannya untuk melakukan penangkapan.

 **Dorr.. Dorr..**

Baru sekali melangkah dua orang misterius harus mengurungkan niatnya, karena sebuah tembakan yang hampir mengenai mereka. Kedua sosok tersebut saling beradu pandangan lalu memasang posisi siaga.

"Yare.. yare.. bukankah dia sudah menolak ajakan kalian Da-Tenshi-san." Ujar sebuah suara yang diasumsikan oleh kedua sosok yang ternyata Da-Tenshi tersebut, adalah pelaku penembakan tersebut.

"Siapa kau tunjukkan dirimu. ?" Seru salah satu Da-Tenshi.

 **Wushh.. Tap..**

Tepat didepan Tohka, mendarat seorang pemuda yang merupakan pelaku penembakan tadi. Pemuda itu, yang tak lain adalah Naruto, kini tengah menampilkan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sehingga membuat Tohka yang berada di belakangnya nampak tak mengenal sosok kekasihnya tersebut. Pandangan Tohka lalu tertuju kearah tangan kiri Naruto, nampak sebuah pistol yang mirip dengan model 44 Magnum revolver buatan Amerika bertengger manis di sana. Sementara di pinggang pemuda tersebut nampak sebuah pedang yang masih dalam sarungnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di belakangku, Tohka-chan." Ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tohka hanya menurut saja sambil lebih mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dari gadisku, mahluk pembangkang ?"

Kedua Da-Tenshi tersebut tak ada yang bersuara, mereka nampak melakukan kontak mata seakan memberi isyarat. Naruto nampak bersiaga dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, ia mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi miliknya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Dengan sekali sentakan, salah satu Da-Tenshi berlari kearah Naruto dan Tohka dengan light spear dikedua tangannya. Sedangkan Da-Tenshi yang satunya tampak tengah terbang menjauh dari mereka. Pengalih perhatian huh, pikir Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto tak tinggal diam ia terlebih dahulu memasang kekkai pelindung untuk Tohka agar tak terkena serangan. Lalu ia mengarahkan Magnum miliknya kearah Da-Tenshi yang tengah terbang.

 **Dorr... Trankk...**

Lesatan peluru yang ditembakkan Naruto, tak sampai mengenai target. Karena terlebih dahulu menghantam light spear yang dilemparkan oleh Da-Tenshi yang ada didepan Naruto.

"Heh kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja." Ujar Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"Hm tidak juga, aku hanya menguji reflekmu." ujar Naruto santai. "Saa.. mari kita lihat seberapa tangguh dirimu, mahluk hina." Lanjut Naruto seraya menyiampakan kuda-kudanya, seringai di bibirnya tampak mengembang.

"Cih.. kau sombong juga bocah." Ujar sang Da-Tenshi yang juga memasang posisi bertarung dengan dua light spear di tangannya.

"Hm terima kasih pujiannya."

"Keh akan ku hancurkan kesombonganku itu." Seru Da-Tenshi sambil melesat kearah Naruto, tentu saja Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia pun ikut merangsek maju menerjang Da-Tenshi tersebut.

 **Trankk.. Trankk..**

Dentingan suara perpaduan antara kedua senjata tersebut mengemma di gang kecil tersebut. Langit jingga yang mulai kelabu menjadi bayground pertarungan Naruto melawan Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"Kau cukup tangguh juga bocah." Seru sang Da-Tenshi, kini nampak keduanya tengah beradu pedang dengan saling berhadapana. Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi ucapan Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"Terima kasih pujiannya tapi sepertinya kau melupakan satu hal." Sontak Da-Tenshi tersebut membelalakkan matanya.

 **Dorr..**

Belum sempat menjauh dari Naruto, dada Da-Tenshi tersebut sudah berlubang. Mata Da-Tenshi tersebut melotot tak percaya perlahan tubuhnya mulai goyah dan akhirnya jatuh ketanah.

 **Brukk..**

Terlihat senapan Magnum berada digenggaman tangan kiri Naruto, moncong senapan tersebut tampak mengeluarkan asap. Dengan santai Naruto berbalik lalu berjalan kearah Tohka sambil memasukkan kembali pedang Kusanagi miliknya kedalam sarungnya. Sedangkan Tohka menatap tak percaya, keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto kearah sosok tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak ditengah jalan secara bergantian.

Tohka menangkap raut wajah Naruto yang bahkan tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun seolah kekasihnya tersebut tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Sementara ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat bahwa Naruto baru saja membunuh seseorang. Sontak badan Tohka bergetar kala melihat Naruto berjalan perlahan kearahnya, Tohka mengambil langkah mundur perlahan, meski dengan kaki yang bergetar. Namun, badannya terlebih dahulu menempel kearah tembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut maklum, karena memang kejadian ini adalah sesuatu yang baru dan memang tak seharusnya Tohka saksikan. Dengan sebuah senyum menenangkan diwajahnya ia perlahan mendekati Tohka, dapat ia lihat kekasihnya tersebut tampak semakin gelisah dengan setiap langkah yang ia buat.

"Kenapa kau menjauh Tohka-chan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Si-siapa kau ? Pergi aku tak mengenalmu ?" Ujar Tohka sambil semakin merapatkan dirinya kedinding. Dengan jelas nada ketakutan dapat ditangkap Naruto dari perkataan Tohka.

"Apa yang kau katakan, ini aku Naruto." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman yang masih tercetak dibibirnya.

Bukan tenang dengan jawaban tersebut, keringat dingin semakin mengalir membasahi wajah Tohka. Dari sudut matanya nampak genangan air mata yang siap untuk turun kapan saja.

"Tidak ! Bukan kau bukan Naruto-kun ku, dia tidak mungkin membunuh." Seru Tohka.

"Lantas apa yang akan Naruto-kun mu itu lakukan saat kau berada dalam keadaan seperti tadi." Ujar Naruto.

"Dia.. dia.. " Tohka tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Tohka langsung meraih sisi wajah gadis tersebut.

 **Cup~.**

Tohka melebarkan matanya kala Naruto tanpa permisi mencium dirinya. Tubuhnya membeku seolah tak menanggapi perintah berontak dari kepalanya. Naruto yang merasa Tohka sudah mulai tenang mulai menyudahi aksinya.

"Apa kau sudah percaya." Pertanyaan Naruto hanya di balas anggukan oleh Tohka. "Baiklah sebaiknya sekarang aku antarkan kau pulang." Lanjut Naruto.

 **Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt...**

Sebuah getaran menghentikan langkah Naruto, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Tohka hanya memandang Naruto yang kini tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

"Bagaimana ?" Pertanyaan ambigu dilontarkan oleh Naruto pada lawan bicaranya.

"..."

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang setelah urusan disini selesai."

"..."

"Ya, aku tahu" ujar Naruto mengakhiri percakapannya lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Tohka lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sementara itu disisi lain, terlihat Iruka yang tengah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menoleh kebelakang terlihat seonggok tubuh Da-Tenshi yang tadi melarikan diri dari area pertarungan Naruto. Kondisi Da-Tenshi terlihat tak mengalami luka yang serius karena memang Iruka sengaja hanya membuat Da-Tenshi tersebut tak sadarkan diri. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati tubuh tak sadarkan diri dari Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"Baiklah mari kita beri hadiah pada mereka."

 **At Grigory.**

Di sebuah ruangan tampak tiga Da-Tenshi yang tengah duduk melingkari meja bundar ditengah ruangan tersebut. Keheningan bukanlah suasana yang biasa terjadi diantara mereka bertiga kala berkumpul. Namun, situasi dan fikiran masing-masing seakan memaksa mereka untuk sejenak menghentikan sikap santai mereka.

Azazel, menghela nafas entah untuk keberadaan kali yang sudah ia lakukan. Situasi seperti ini amat sangat tidak disukai olehnya, ia lebih suka bersantai dan memancing seperti biasanya. Baraqiel mengerti apa yang dirasakan teman seperjuangan nya tersebut. Memang situasi seperti ini bukan hal baru bagi mereka bertiga yang sudah pernah merasakan perang beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

Tapi kali ini sangat berbeda musuh mereka bukan lagi golongan yang memang sudah alami menjadi musuh mereka. Meski fraksi mereka tidak terlalu terusik dengan eksistensi dari pemuda misterius tersebut. Akan tetapi dengan disepakatinya perjanjian diantara mereka dengan fraksi Iblis mereka harus secara sukarela membantu aliansi mereka. Terlebih lagi anak semata wayangnya ada dalam fraksi tersebut, maka sudah sewajarnya ia ikut dalam situasi ini. Meskipun tanpa mengatasi namakan fraksi.

Shemhazai, yang kini menjabat gubernur jenderal Da-Tenshi sementara, bersikap setenang mungkin. Karena memang ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan permasalahan ini, tapi jika itu mengancam eksistensi fraksi mereka tentu ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

 **Krieet..**

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensi mereka dari fikiran masing-masing. Sisanya berdiri salah satu Da-Tenshi yang mereka beri tugas untuk menyelidiki seorang pemuda yang berpotensi menjadi tersangka pembuat onar akhir-akhir ini. Da-Tenshi tersebut melangkah masuk menghampiri ketiga petinggi Da-Tenshi yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan, dan kemana rekanmu. ?" Azazel membuka suara

"Maafkan hamba Azazel-sama, rekan hamba gugur mengorbankan diri agar hamba bisa kembali dengan selamat." Ujar Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"Itu suatu pilihan yang bijak, aku mengapresiasi kerja keras kalian." Gumam shemhazai.

"Lantas apa yang kalian dapatkan ?"

"Waktu telah ditetapkan, eksekusi akan dilaksanakan, semua yang tak semestinya akan hancur dalam keputusasaan." Azazel menaikkan alisnya kala mendengar ucapan ambigu yang keluar dari mulut anak buahnya.

"Ini bukan peringatan melainkan sebuah awal yang memang harus dijalankan." Lagi ucapan ambigu keluar dari mulut Da-Tenshi tersebut.

Da-Tenshi tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah yang ia kenakan. Mata ketiga petinggi Da-Tenshi tersebut melebar melihat sebuah pemicu peledak di tangan bawahan mereka.

"BUAT SIHIR PERTAHANAN.!" seru Azazel.

"Nikmatilah hadiah ini." Ujar Da-Tenshi tersebut sambil menekan pemicu peledak yang sudah terpasang pada seluruh tubuhnya.

TIK

TIK

TIK

 **Dhuaarrr...**

 **TBC..**

 **Halo masih ada yang ingat fict ini, Hahaha maaf karena terlalu fokus kerja sampai fict ini terbengkalai. Saya akan segera menyelesaikan fict ini dalam waktu dekat dan membuat proyek lagi jadi harap bersabar, itu juga kalo ada yang nunggu. Dan untuk fict satunya kemungkinan akan saya remake agar lebih baik lagi. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya karena saya cuma author amatiran.**

 **Seru you next chapter...**


End file.
